Crown of Ebony
by Helltanz98
Summary: Crossover fic, needs to be rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Crown of Ebony

Chapter One The Rule of two

Crown of Ebony

Helltanz's notes: This is another Harry Potter story, it crosses mainly with Star Wars, however there are some Naruto references and on Earth Justice league and Stargate exist. Also some blatant God of War reference, Avatar and Samurai 7 among other references and I added some more elemental force abilities. However this mainly starts off in Star wars there is a brief prologue aboard the death star. Before jumping into the main story. Also time flows a little slower in the Milky way than in the Star Wars galaxy. So Harry is few years older, than others of his generation on earth, as well as few other modifications to ages.

-

-

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

-

Story begin

-

Chapter begin

-

Prologue begin

Death Star (Obi wan has just encountered Vader)

"Run." Ordered Obi Wan gesturing toward the hangar where the Millennium Falcon was currently parked.

A chuckle greeted them, "Ah Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi This is fortuitous for us." States a second black robed figure stepping in front of Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca. "Indeed don't you agree Vader, I'll leave you to your treacherous former teacher." The other dark lord of the Sith nodded his masked head.

Han drew his blaster and attempted to shoot the stranger.

"Now cadet Solo you should know better than that." The stranger blocks the blast with his gloved hand.

"That's captain Solo to you, _Lord _Kratos." Snarled the rogue.

"As I was saying cadet-" Leia attempts to shoot him.

A lightsaber hums to life. "Just like your mother, Leia, just like her I believe she called it, aggressive negations." The blaster bolt is redirected into the Leia's blaster. "Still there are other matters. Young Skywalker and I have much to discuss." The Sith lord deactivates the crimson blade. "And seeing as I have some time before my ship arrives now is as good as any to open dialogue seeing as we do have quite a bit to discuss."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"You are just like Annie was at your age, impetuous, well before Jedi Kenobi left him to die at the edge of a volcano."

Luke looked towards the two fighting force users back behind them, "What you're lying. Darth Vader killed my father."

"Is that what the Jedi told you. He needed you to trust him he couldn't very well tell you the truth is that he chopped your father legs and remaining arm off, you probably would have attacked him or ran off to us to meet Lord Skywalker on Coruscant. After that you would be out of his reach the Nohgri who revere your father would guard you constantly. The Jedi betrayed your father for the simple reason is that he married and that they feared his power. They attempted to kill his friends and succeeded in killing your mother. Your father has one of the highest midi-chorlian counts on record the only people around his are my own and the ancient Sith masters Revan and Exar Kun, so they were right to fear him."

Luke began to reach for the silver cylinder he had received from Obi Wan back on Tattoine before they had left.

The dark haired sith raised his hand, "Don't even bother going for your lightsaber boy you can't hope to challenge me your barely equal to a new padawan. Vader is about to strike down that Jedi so if you will excuse me I'd like to watch the bastard's demise. The rebellion needs you to save them, they only want to use you, but you belong with your family in the empire."

With out further ado the force user walked straight past them and showed no further interest in them moving to approach the two fighting force users.

"If you strike me down Darth I will become more powerful than you can ever imagine." Obi Wan remarked wisely.

"Yes but you won't be able to do anything and that's one less Jedi to worry about." Stated the second Sith Lord smugly.

"Kratos you allowed them to escape?" Vader inquired seemingly surprised by his fellow Sith's action.

"Did I now? That boy and the girl have great potential, and it was terrible pity cadet Solo was ejected from the academy. The Rebel base is on the fourth moon of Yavin. Isn't that what we needed to know. Kill Kenobi already. The Harrow will arrive shortly."  
Vader's light saber humans and slashes down Kenobi as the escapees board the Millennium Falcon.

All the while the young Luke was trying to convince himself that Kratos's words were lies.

The second sith lord laughed watching the ship fly off once green eyes now amber colored shining as he chuckled with dark mirth.

-

-

Prologue conclusion

-

-

Shortly after the battle of Yavin.

Imperial palace Coruscant

Palpatine executes another of the Death Star engineers furious at the destruction of the first Death Star due to such a flaw.

Another one tries to escape rushing towards the door. Kratos sighs and flicks his hands slamming the doors.

"Excellent my apprentice." The Emperor remarked, "Lord Vader, Lord Kratos deal with the rest of these fools."

Three lightsabers hum to life. Both Vader and Kratos descend the steps of the Imperial ruler's throne.

Vader cleaves one man while Kratos swings both his in a lethal upside down v. Kratos spins delivering more lethal strikes, as Vader systematically advances on the condemned men. Kratos spins slicing another engineer in half from the stomach.

"Please my lord have mercy."

Kratos deactivates his blade and stows it on its clip on waist. The other two Sith lords observed their comrade with mild interest. "I'd consider it if you hadn't made such a fools mistake in the design." Kratos reignites his still drawn blade and leaps forward.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screams the last engineer before dying.

The emperor nodded his hooded head, "Well done Lord Kratos."

Kratos deactivates his lightsaber and stores the blade in the clasp at his hip before turning to face the Emperor.

"Now on to more important matters you said something about knowing something of Lord Vader's offspring."  
"Indeed not one as originally though but two genetics confirm it Leia Organa is actually Leia Skywalker and she is force sensitive or at least has the potential to be trained in the force find her and we will find young Luke." Stated the Sith lord

The emperor nodded, "And you have begun preparations to bring young Skywalker into the fold I trust," Remarked the Emperor before gesturing for him to continue.

"I have already promised young Luke information on his family and sown distrust for the Jedi. He was grievously troubled but young Leia I could not confront and she still believes strongly in the rebel cause, the bond between force sensitive siblings will likely play a part," Kratos paused, "Harrow and my Armada should be seriously considered for transfer to active service."

"The Sith Fleet, overkill." The emperor responded shaking his head at the suggestion, "It would do more harm than good."

Kratos nodded, "As you wish. Then as an alternative I will activate the Star Forge and begin creating more ships for the Navy."

The emperor nodded. "That is more acceptable, to use a Sith fleet would be far too strong a response for dealing with such an annoyance as these rebels, and such a fleet would deeply scare the populous."

He was correct the accumulated force energies would likely effect the populous of the worlds the vessels appeared over. "As you wish."

"Lord Vader," Palpatine began turning to his other apprentice, "I offer congratulations for killing Obi Wan Kenobi."

Vader nodded his head in ascent. "Thank you master."

-

-

Aboard the SSD (Super star destroyer) Harrow In orbit over Coruscant

-

-

This was his flagship comparable to Vader's executor, though no one in the Imperial Senate was aware, and only a handful of Grand Moffs even knew of it.

No that wouldn't do at all not for those corrupt busybodies to know of this warship or the forces that were under his command or their purpose. He was Darth Kratos Dark Lord of the Sith and responsible for the restoration of the Sith as an Empire.

"My lord welcome back." Greeted the Imperial officer who was waiting in the hangar for his return.

"Master." Kratos noted someone had latched onto his arm.

"Karin release now." Ordered the Sith lord nodding to the officer.

"Oh right sorry." The grip on his arm abated and the young force sensitive woman backed off.

The Sith lord expelled air from his nose loudly in disbelief.

"Welcome back." The admiral stated giving a curt nod of greeting to her superior.

Kratos nodded in return, concealing a smirk, "Admiral Daala." He remarked, "Set a course for Rakata."

"Yes my lord" The brunette paused stopping in the hall.

'Soon the rule of two will be broken by Annie as well. Two there should be, no more no less. A master, an apprentice. One to embody power the other to crave it.' The Sith lord paused from his amused thoughts. "Something troubles you Daala, speak." Commanded the Dark lord of the Sith pausing at the bulkhead door.

"_She_ was causing trouble." Daala remarked knowing full well that the Sith Lord would know of whom she was speaking of.

The Admiral didn't approve of some things but she put up with it, "Noted." Kratos took his seat at the bridge.  
"All hands brace for rapid acceleration. We are preparing to break orbit and make jump to hyper space."

Kratos winced as he lowered his hood. His flesh pale, paper white, gaunt, from years of practicing of the ways of the Sith and years of studying indoors. His hair was black falling to his shoulders. High cheekbones. His eyes pierced the soul of men, and if need be could kill with but a look, hollow amber replaced what had once been emerald now long hidden by the characteristic sign of mastery of the Sith.

Again he sensed a disturbance in the force on the dark side of the spectrum. 'The same galaxy I left Aion, and the Gordanians. It could be Aion's world many have potential on that world.' Though Kratos remembering a blue world inhabited by humans who had yet to even leave their own solar system yet.

The Harrow's jet black figure sped through sub space faster than most ships it's Sith designed engines were years ahead of most Imperial designs in less than an hour would the ship reach one of the hearts of what had once been the Rakata Infinite Empire.

Even he wasn't aware the galaxy of his apprentice, Aion's home world was in fact also his own home world.

-

-

The Harrow dropped out of hyper space facing thousands of ships most of Sith or Imperial design, as well as the facility known as the Star Forge, which millennia before had been used by Darth Revan.

The com came to life. "Welcome back Master Kratos." greeted a white haired human, a rare remnant from the Mandalorians who were now long dead save for a few extraordinary individuals.

Daala scowled at the under subservience the warrior showed for the Sith master, but didn't comment on it.

-

Aboard the Star Forge

-

Kratos felt another twinge from the force more insistence, the dark side demanded it, he find this disturbance, find it and show it the power of the Sith, crush and utterly break its will and then when all is said kill it in cold blood.

"Statement: Master your presence is most pleasing to unit, will we be going to kill meatbags."

Daala again scowled, in her opinion the majority of the people under the Sith Lord's command were potential problems in one form or another.

"Indeed soon HK, soon." Stated Kratos to the improved version of Darth Revan's robotic assassin. "But first we must assist lord Vader, and then we will deal with an annoyance which has been troubling me for sometime."

"Exclamation: Excellent I shall attempt to accumulate even more Meatbag kills than on the previous operation."

"Until then I have other work to do." Kratos headed down a corridor, which lead to his lab, which contained numerous artifacts most from the Sith of Old, the Jedi of Ancient time or information and artifacts taken during the purge, or artifacts pertaining to the Rakata, the builders of the Star Forge themselves.

Daala's complaints were nothing he wasn't used too, she did her job well enough, in fact better than good enough. She was excellent at the job, him having slept with didn't even factor into the equation of her appointment to his naval command staff.

Still one would think she would be used to the oddities that went around here, he had served the Empire since its foundation, and had accumulated a rather impressive collection living or otherwise.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Comments? As for Original characters I introduced most the important ones in someway. Kratos is Harry's Sith name obviously a blatant God of War reference, thus said remember he is a Sith so expect some darker actions than my other Harry Potter Alternate Universe's, I do mean this seriously he is a Sith he will be far crueler than in any of the other stories even more so than Lightning Fervor and the Darkness of those Days, which I will try and update soon, and the under development Blood of the Titans, where Harry is in someway considered a Dark character. So expect more limb severing, brutal murders, destruction of planets, torture I will try and keep it T.

I preferred KOTOR dark ending, so in this story Revan left known (Star Wars) space to fight the ancient Sith after reclaiming the mantle of dark lord from Malak.

Darth Kratos using his longer than standard two lightsabers use FormVII Juyo to ruthlessly exploit his twin weapons against unarmed opponents as opposed to Jar'kai as that style uses one edge to attack the other to defend or you could see it as Jar'kai mixed with the aggressive tactics and lethal power of Juyo.

Kratos's lightsabers, mentioned above, are held in clips resembling the beam saber mounts on ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam from Gundam Seed or better yet the GAT-02L2 Dagger L or Gat-04 Windam or other such beam saber hip mounted storage racks from Gundam Seed Destiny.

Kratos's outfit is a mix between Anakin's outfit during the attack on the Jedi Temple, Ian's (From the Magna MAR) outfit mainly the sleeves they're wide mouthed.

According to cannon sources the Imperial Navy numbered more than 25000 Victory I class Star Destroyers at it peak, with out the use of the Star Forge.

List of Sith expressions

"May the force serve you well." Sith equivalent to the Jedi "May the force be with you."

"Revan's blades." Equivalent to the wizarding idiom Merlin's balls

"Revan guide you." Basic wishing for good decisions


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Okay Harry is Thirty-eight by the galactic empire's calendar, but everyone on Earth from his generation are Twenty seven, add in the force maintaining optimal physical conditioning and reduction of aging as well as regular exercise. Harry looks like he's in his early twenties. (I did this because Count Dooku who is 83 looks like he's in his forties and is still in excellent condition for a human.)

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Star Forge, Kratos's lab

It had been an annoying three years since the battle of Yavin, and the resonance in the Dark side of the force had yet to quiet. Kratos had busied himself with design new fighters for the empire and harnessing the Star Forge to mass-produce the new TIE Interceptors. However at the moment Kratos was relaxing in his lab reviewing information stored on an ancient Sith Holocron.

"Might I inquire as to what you are doing, Lord Kratos?"

'The Emperor's pet how charming.' Thought Kratos with a hint of disdain. His view of the woman said she was a nuisance albeit one who was useful for assassinating people who caused trouble that couldn't be removed by more traditional methods. Kratos deactivated the Sith Holocron, and glared at the woman. "It is not your concern, I doubt you would understand such Sith knowledge. Now, why are you here acolyte?" demanded Kratos refusing to acknowledge the woman by a title, a fellow Sith master despite the Emperor teaching her, until she had earned such a right.

"The Emperor is planning an attack on the rebel base on Hoth."

Kratos suppressed with ease the urge to sneer "So he sent his pet with such delicate information."

"No Lord Vader." Mara repressed a shiver at the other Sith lord's mention both he and Kratos were unpleasant in her opinion, of course she had more personal reasons for disliking Kratos. "Has asked for you assistance in dealing with the matter," Kratos raised an eyebrow and then his eyes narrowed.

Mara Jade had received force training, a metal multi sectioned cylinder shot from Kratos's sleeve and wrapped around Mara's throat.

"And why would Lord Vader ask you?" Demanded Kratos not loosening the vibrowhip but not activating it either.

Realizing the Sith Lord very well could get away with ripping her head off Mara didn't both reaching for the weapon at her throat. "I was merely the closest, Lord Kratos I swear." She stated numbly, making sure not to move.

Two more beings entered the room, the first was the Mandalorian Kaguya Corvus and the second was the assassin droid HK.

"Lord Kratos," Remarked the Mandalorian bowing, "Lord Vader has sent a request for back up. He will arrive in a few hours."

Kratos frowned but loosened his vibrowhip.

"No throwing me into a wall, my lord." Hissed Mara vehemently rubbing her neck confident enough that she wasn't about to be killed now that her mission had been verified.

"Look around you wretch," He said gesturing to the walls of artifacts, "you only live at the behest of the Emperor and at his favor." Kratos turned to the Mandalorian warrior and nodded, "Kaguya escort Mara to her shuttle if she resists incapacitate her but don't break her, I would hate to deprive the Emperor his toy."

"Yes master." The Mandalorian bowed.

"Statement: Female Meatbag is a nuisance." Remarked the machine its glowing 'eyes' tracking the back of the assassin. "Permission to erase Ally identification code and terminate."

"No, the emperor lets her live I will abide only a matter of time, he'll get tired of her eventually." Kratos remarked, the emperor would run out of patience with her eventually hopefully.

-

-

Star Forge command center

-

-

Kratos nodded to his fellow lord of the Sith, "Ah Annie welcome to the Star Forge." He greeted gesturing to the immense command and control center around him.

"I hope I didn't disrupt your tinkering to much." Vader remarked allowing a fragment of his real personality to show through rather than the cold dark commander façade he displayed to most.

The other Sith lord shook his head amiably, "No not terribly. So when will we attack the world of Hoth?" He inquired wondering the exact reason for Vader's request for his assistance in the matter.

After all Darth Vader did hold pretty much control of enough Imperial Navy assets to steam roll any threat with just raw numbers.  
"Within a day according to my spy young Skywalker was recently subjected to Hypothermia and the young princess is present as well."

"Admiral Daala prepare Harrow as well as Einlanzer Fleet."

The brunette officer nodded, "Yes Lord Kratos."

"Any idea as to base defenses?"

"Ion cannon emplacement, ground defenses, DSS-02 Shield Generator, no orbital defenses, about one thousand troops."  
"The forces you intend to bring?" Inquired the Sith lord to his fellow master of the dark side unimpressed by the rebel defenses.

Vader hands over an electronic device which Kratos accepted.

"SSD Executor, ISD (Imperial-class Star destroyer) Accuser, ISD Adjudicator, ISD Avenger, ISD Conquest, ISD Devastator, ISD Stalker, ISDII (Imperial-class Block/Model II Star destroyer) Tyrant, ISDII Corruptor, VSD Firewind (Victory-class Star Destroyer) and 181st Imperial Fighting Group." Read off Kratos.

-

Outer Rim Territories, Ison Corridor, Hoth System, Hoth, aboard SSD Harrow

-

"Sir Admiral Ozzel exited hyperspace too close to the planet," Remarked a bridge officer from his station, "Rebels are raising shields." He announced.

'If Annie doesn't kill that fool I will.' The Sith lord thought annoyed, though more than likely Vader would probably kill him before he got the chance.

"Sire your orders?"

Kratos nodded, "ISD Einlanzer, ISDII Corinth and ISDII Macedonia take positions in Orbit above the Rebel base after deploying fighters. Ships in this area?"

"ISDII Tyrant it's already under heavy fighter escort from its TIE Fighters and is currently deploying drop ships to outside the rebel base. However most of the other Star Destroyers' lack fight cover it would be prudent to deploy the Harrow's TIE Defenders, with your permission sire?"

Kratos nodded his accent to the commander of the fighter wings for his personal super star destroyer, "Granted." He acknowledged.

"Gold, Blue, and Red Squadrons defend Imperial vessels that lack fighter cover." The man ordered over the communications net.

"Rebel medium transport is approaching ISDII Tyrant… Tyrant has been struck by Ion cannon fire Corinth is moving to intercept. Negative sir rebel transport wasn't destroyed Corinth did strike the ship but it was jumping into hyperspace."

The image of General Veers appears on the forward screen. "My lord I am in sight of the rebel power generators, the Rebel shields will be down in moments landings may commence."

A bridge officer looked up, "Sire more transports ISDII Ivanhoe and ISDII Hemmingway are prepared to join Einlanzer, Corinth, Macedonia and Tyrant."

"Open a com line to Vader."

"Yes Sire but its possible he's already on the surface or enroute to the surface of the planet it is possible rebel jamming will interfere."

Kratos gave an irritable nod, "Understood." The Sith Lord scowled waiting for the com to open. "Vader this isn't working I still detect both there presences on the planet."

A minute amount of static preceded the other Sith lord's response. "As do I." Vader remarked in agreement.

"Sir Rebel shields are down. Orders?"

Kratos turned to the officer, "Have ISD Dark Prince and ISD Morrowind target the Ion cannon."

"Sir another medium transport has launched." Announced a sensor officer.

Kratos turned to one of the Weapon control officers, "Destroy it. And alert me if any more craft launch,"

The SSD Harrow's batteries opened fire destroying the Rebel medium transport, while the Lancer Frigate Potence destroyed the X- wing and Y-wing escorts.

"Sir X-Wing has launched."

"Arm tractor beam and capture it. I want the fighter intact."

No one said anything about the change in orders, "Yes sir."

"And tell Vader to get to the Harrow now." Kratos ordered, watching as the X wing fruitlessly fires its engines trying to break the hold.

"Yes sir."

-

Outer Rim Territories, Ison Corridor, Hoth System, Hoth, aboard SSD Harrow, Hangar

"We missed the girl." Kratos remarked not sounding to terribly concerned about the issue seeing as Vader wasn't either.

"Unfortunate," Vader remarked, "but I have a possible lead as to her location or future location."

"Open the Cockpit and stand back." The other Sith Lord ordered to the troops.

Luke attempts to blast the stormtrooper.

"Oh dear." The blaster is ripped from Luke's hand. "Hello Luke." Remarked Kratos catching the blaster.

"Stormtroopers leave us." Orders Vader.

Kratos turns on his heel.

"Where you going?" demands Vader

"I have research to do." States Kratos a little too innocently

Vader uses his force powers to create the illusion of a scowl over his mask now that the Storm troopers were gone. "I take it you haven't told him the complete truth."

Kratos shook his head, "The complete truth no I haven't but I haven't lied either." He remarked,

"What are you two talking about?" Luke shouted from beside the fighter wishing he still had his lightsaber just for reassurance.

Kratos shrugged, "You explain I have research." Not to mention that Daala was complaining again about certain issues that she had a problem with.

"Explain what?" Inquired the mostly untrained force sensitive young man with a look of annoyance.

"The truth about your father."

"What truth he killed my father." Luke indicated Vader angrily.

Kratos shrugged in a gesture of amusement, "You're still listening to that treacherous Jedi's lies." Really Obi Wan made it to easy to portray the man as a criminal and a traitor it was almost no fun at all.

"No," Vader stated, "I am your father." He announced.

"If you scream in denial I will knock you out right now." Threatened Kratos with a scowl. "I have a far more simple solution." Kratos reaches inside his robes. "This is a genetic tester." He stated tossing it to Luke who took the test.

The test results positive.

"Any other reasons to side with the Rebels."

"Sandtroopers killed Uncle Lars shortly."

He turned to Vader, "Who?" asks Kratos behind his hand.

"My half brother."

"Oh." Kratos didn't allow his annoyance with this unforeseen complication in his plan show, "Before or after you met Jedi Kenobi?" He inquired.

"After."

"You said after meeting the Jedi lets see maybe the empire didn't order it. I'm sure in trying to get you to join the cause he must have demonstrated a few nifty little tricks Jedi can use."

Luke paused thinking back to the events on Tatoine. "He did persuade a couple Sandtroopers to let us pass."

"The Jedi mind trick, its sort of like a form of mental persuasion used by Jedi to achieve their goals." Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader state.

"Yes, as Vader demonstrated the force has a myriad of useful abilities."

Luke gritted his teeth. "You still blew up Alderan."

"Alderan was a Rebel planet," Kratos remarked a little bluntness wouldn't hurt. "and we're Sith think about it, even the Jedi have destroyed planets before, well actually Tarkin didn't have that excuse so just the rebel planet is really applicable."

Luke shook his head "Alderan was neutral." He protested.

"I'm not so good at this show him the intelligence files we, meaning imperial intelligence, collected."

-

Bespin, SSD Harrow Officer's lounge

-

"So?" Inquired Kratos with a smirk. He was quite certain that the plan had worked and that at the very least for the time being Luke wasn't going to cause trouble.

"He seems convinced the Rebellion and the Jedi are not the benevolent force he was led to believe."

"Well both sides do have their good and bad points. The rebels largest ones being they're a terrorist organization. I suppose ours would be we tend to be tad heavy handed in the enforcement of order, but then again were Sith were not supposed to be benevolent keepers of order who go around saving children from damaged starcruisers. That doesn't answer the question."

Vader nodded, "The boy is confused." He stated pausing, "The rebellion will be crushed soon anyway."

Kratos narrowed his eyes. "I would prefer a definitive answer."

Both dark lords of the Sith winced.

"You should go the Emperor will understand your need to deal with such a resonance, we all have sensed why you are affected more is unimportant, such a disturbance cannot be tolerated, I'm sure we can handle the rebels."

Kratos scowled matters of the force were typically left to him so so would this little pain in the ass disturbance. "No I'm not going to leave my post, there is still much work that needs to be done, before I can go gallivanting off to deal with some disturbance in the force."

"It is getting worse."  
The sith lord nodded in agreement to the statement, "Yes," He acknowledged, "and the Rebels are still active."

Vader nodded, "I have an idea a spar that should distract us."

"Are you that eager to lose again." Kratos remarked with dark amusement,

"Laugh it up Kratos I triumph eventually."

"Please you win only in starfighters and podraces." Kratos remarked, that latter one would have been more of a sore point if the Sith Lord actually cared about pod racing given Vader's disabilities.

-

SSD Harrow sparring rooms

-

Vader and Kratos faced one another.

At the same instance crimson beams ignite, humming to life.

Both blades crash together with a horrific clang.

Kratos and Vader swing again.

Another deadlock.

Kratos feints to the left and then launches a series of fast attacks against Vader's right.

Vader block the attacks to his arm, leg and ribs.

Kratos makes to circle and Vader step back and then lunges forward. Vader's lightsaber comes down diagonally.

Kratos dodges and lashes out against Vader's arm and then spins around and delivers a slash to Vader's back.

"You're dead." He remarked with a slight confident smirk.

"So I would be if the lightsaber were set to normal power." Vader remarked as the two sith lords deactivated their crimson beams.

The doors opened with a hiss, "My lords the Millenium Falcon has been spotted arriving in the sector." Announced the officer.

"Speaking of lightsabers young Skywalker was lacking his. Odd." Kratos commented it was strange.

Jedi and Sith never went without their lightsabers if they could avoid it, "It wasn't in the base either." Vader remarked.

"The girl has arrived in the system." Announced the officer putting away his communication device.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Yeah so Vader has a spy inside the alliance goody. And I'm borrowing names of ships from my Star Wars Rebellion saved game data, which I coincidently play for the empire. I lightened the mood a bit; it will go back to seriousness soon, but the important thing is Luke is no longer sure who he should be fighting anymore. Kratos beats Vader in lightsaber duels because he's better coordinated, no artificial limbs is a main reason, and he's healthier than the breathing assisted Vader. Updates may be a little slow my copy of episode V Empire strikes back is acting funky.

Also this is completely off topic at the moment but why are there so many Teen Titans fics that are Robin x Raven. That doesn't make any since to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Switch of perspectives a bit

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Bespin, SSD Harrow

"So Leia is my sister?" Luke asked disbelievingly.

Kratos nodded, "Yes, I can do another genetic test," He paused, "you didn't sleep with her or anything."

"No." snaps Luke getting irritated.

Ah to be that age, Kratos absolutely wouldn't wish that on anyone, "Good no problems then."

Of course when Kratos had been that age he'd been a studying Sith Lore and moving against certain enemies and establishing connections in preparation for the Empires founding.

Unlike Vader Kratos had never married, been much to busy for that. The Sith Lord had been focusing on more pressing issues.

He had spent most of his years making the preparations to address the return of the Sith as an empire.

Work which had of course consumed a great deal of his time. Eventually the Empire had been founded and his services were needed in other matters.

Kratos had along with Vader hunted down the Jedi across the galaxy, and like the other Sith lord had insured the Empire prospered.

The Emperor's various missions had their rewards. Conquering and bringing worlds into the fold all brought different additions.

Material wealth wasn't something the Sith was particularly interested in. He had more imperial credits to his name than he in truth knew what to do with.

To say nothing of the worlds he actually legally owned, of course said worlds were more or less uninhabited by sentient life other than those under his command, but that changed little.

No material possessions like money was useful but not what he was after, personnel were another matter.

Some of the worlds, which had been brought into the fold, so to speak, had been great yields for recruitment of troops, or other things.

-

-

YT-1300 Millennium Falcon

"I hope the kid's safe." Han remarked from his seat as Chewie had taken over piloting the modified freighter for the time being.

"I hope so to." Leia fingers Luke's lightsaber.

C3PO spoke up. "I am quite sure master Luke made it off the planet safely, though the presence of additional imperial vessels was most surprising."

The captain of the Millennium Falcon spared Leia a glance. "Hey princess, don't play with that thing."

"Sorry captain Solo." She said looking a little sheepish. "So that guy we met on the Death Star you knew him some how."

"Yeah I knew him his name was or rather is Lord Kratos, he's equal in position to that creep Vader." Han crossed his arms over his chest looking annoyed. "See I used to be a cadet in the Imperial academy, that's how I met Chewie here some troopers were messing with him, well I kind of beat some sense into them. Unfortunately it got me kicked out of the academy Kratos was on the board, which reviewed my punishment. Kratos gave me community service as punishment rather than detention cell."

Leia nodded for him to continue his story, figuring this wasn't a particularly favorable part of Han's past.

Han snorted in contempt for the event, "Guy pitied me said I would have made a good Imperial officer, like I want to be one of those stuck up douche bags, anyway." He spat angrily. "I guess the day of the hearing he was in good mood cause one day during a trip to a military facility well a Bothan spy was caught and Kratos sliced off his knees and arms with one of those laser swords. The next day he executed the spy publicly in front of the base use what was probably a custom built vibrowhip ripped the Bothan's head clean off sent blood everywhere. He simply said 'so is the fate of traitors.'"

Leia looked appalled, "That's horrible."

"Yeah." Han nodded, "We're coming up on Bespin." He remarked as the approached the planet,

The large gaseous planet up ahead didn't have any visible orbital infrastructure.

A few minutes later he was shouting into his headset. "No I don't have a landing permit, I'm trying to reaching Lando Calrizzian"

The system patrol fighters' weapons impact the Millennium Falcon causing the modified Correllian Freighter to rock from the impact.

"Hey, hey, hey." He shouted into the com at the guys on the other end,

A voice came over the comm., "You will not deviate from your present course." The voice ordered sternly.

"I thought you knew this person." Leia remarked skeptically glancing at Han,

Chewie makes those weird howling noises.

Han scowls at the Wookie, "Well that was along time ago," He remarks, "I'm sure he's forgotten about that."

The voice on the other end of the comm. Speaks up again. "Permission granted to land on platform 327."

"Thank you," Han mutters into the comm "nothing to worry about Lando and I go way back." He announced with his usual smugness.

"Who's worried." Leia remarked sarcastically.

The Millennium Falcon lands on the platform of the Cloud City. "Oh no one to meet us." Han commented with a shrug.

"I don't like this." Leia remarked not liking the feeling she was getting from the planet.

"What would ya like?" Han inquires,

"Well they did let us land." Inputs C3-PO

"Look don't worry Everything's going to be fine." Assures Han.

Meanwhile in orbit Star Destroyers are moving into blockade positions.

"Trust me."

The door opens.

"See my friend." Han walks over to Chewie. "keep your eyes open." Han walks over to Lando. "Hey."

"Why you slimy double crossing no good swindler, you got a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled." Lando remarks faking anger before him and Han hug, "How you doing you old pirate its good to see you."

"Well he seems very friendly."

"Yes, very friendly."

"What're you doing here?" Lando inquired again,

Captain Solo shrugs a little embarrassed, "Ah repairs thought you could help me out."  
"What have you done to my ship?"

Han looks affronted, "Your ship. Hey remember you lost her to me fair and square."

"And how you doing Chewbacca? You still hanging around with this loser?"

Chewie howls.

"Hello what have we here? Welcome I'm Lando Calrizzian I'm the administrator of this facility and who might you be?"

"Leia."  
"Welcome Leia." Lando kisses Leia's hand.

From the top of a nearby building Kratos and one of his associates watch the event unfolding, "Lord Vader is going to kill him." The Mandalorian remarked,

"One of the Skywalker's will." Agrees Kratos

"We could go ahead and move my lord," He remarked gesturing to the high energy sniper rifle he had brought with him

The sith lord shook his head, "No we don't want to do anything rash, I've a better method of getting what we want," He stated before raising his surveillance device again to his eyes.

Han shakes his head laughing a little, "Alright, alright, you old smoothie."

"What's wrong with the Falcon?

"Hyper drive."

"I'll have my people work on it."

"Good."

"You know that ship saved my life quite a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy."

-

Bespin, Cloud City

-

"The ships almost finished two or three more things and were in great shape."

"The sooner the better, something's wrong here. No one knows or has seen anything of 3PO"

"Relax." Han remarked raising his hand and giving a smile, "I'll talk to Lando see what I can find out."  
"I don't trust Lando," Leia remarks having been uncomfortable the whole time as if they were only seeing half of what was going on in the city.

"Well I don't trust him either and he's my friend, besides we'll soon be gone." Han confided.

"Then your as good as gone."

Chewie brings in the remains of C3PO.

"What happened."  
"Where?"  
Chewie howls.

"Found him in a junk pile."

"What a mess. Chewie think you can repair him?"  
"Lando's got people who can fix him."  
"No thanks."

"I'm sorry am I interrupting anything."

"Not really."

"You look absolutely beautiful." Lando remarked flatteringly. "You truly belong here with us among the clouds."

"Thank you."  
"Would you join me for a little refreshments."  
Chewie growls.

"Everyone's invited of course. Having trouble with your droid."

"No, no problem why?"

The group walks toward the VIP dinning area, "You see since we're a small operation we don't fall into the jurisdiction of the empire." Lando explained,

"So your part of the mining guild, then?"  
"No not actually our operation is small enough not to be noticed which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attention."

"Aren't you afraid you afraid the empire's going to find out this little operation, shut you down."

"Its always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything that we've built here, but things have developed that will ensure security. I've just made a deal which will keep the Empire out of here forever."

The door opens.

Vader and Kratos stand up.

Han tries to shoot Vader who blocks the blaster bolts with his hand using the force to create a shield. Vader pulls the gun away from Han.

"We would be honored if you would join us." Vader remarked gesturing to the vacant seats,

Lando looks a little embarrassed, "I had no choice they arrived right before you did. I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry to." Han growls.

"Well then as amusing as this lunch is getting cold."

-

"Lord Vader."

"You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hutt."

"He's no good to me dead." The Mandalorian remarked annoyed.

"He will not be permanently damaged."  
"Lord Vader what about Leia and the Wookie?" Inquired Lando concerned,

Kratos considered killing the man now but decided against it. "Leia was our primary target all along. She is being transferred to the Fleet as we speak."

"The wookie must never again leave this city." Vader announced,

Lando looked unhappy with this turn of events, "You never said anything about that in our agreement nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter."

Vader turned his helmeted head to face the man, breathing loudly. "Perhaps you think your being treated unfairly."

"No." Lando remarked shaking his head  
"Good it would be unfortunate if I had to replace the system chief."

Said system chief hung his head, "This deal is getting worse all the time." He muttered depressed, "You will keep you word right?"

"Of course the empire will never enter here again." Kratos stated nodding his head. "We merely needed to insure you wouldn't warn them of our intentions so we did not tell you of the full extent of our plans."

-

SSD Harrow

"My lord the Executor and Lord Vader's fleet have jumped to light speed." Announced an Imperial Officer,

Kratos nodded, "Good destroy the settlement." He ordered as the ship began to move into the appropriate orbit,

"Yes sir arming weapons. Firing." The massive Super Star Destroyer's batteries locked on to the so called cloud city.

Beams of energy flew down and into the atmosphere,

"I did say the empire would never enter here again nor will anyone else." Kratos remarked smugly, as the salvo of deadly energy impacted the settlement. "Set a course and prepare to jump to light speed,"  
With all this handled it was time to get back to work on other matters. As Vader had said the Rebellion would soon be crushed, it had served its purpose.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: I had forgotten how corny Lando is. Luke never loses his hand since there was no duel at Bespin and both the twin are in Imperial custody. And you will probably never figure out who Darth Aion, that's Kratos apprentice who is on earth. Comments.

-

-


	4. Chapter 4 Memory

Chapter Four Memory

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Filler chapter or rather flash backs, this marks the change in Kratos's change from of interest in Earth. Kratos isn't as dark as he could be, he was raised as a Sith and is a fully-fledged master of the dark side, however it hasn't consumed him, as opposed to Vader who was turned he's been partially consumed by the dark side. Kratos still partakes in immoral or unjust activities bound by a mix of tradition and loyalty. Kratos is at the moment the strongest of the three Sith Masters in the empire, mainly because Vader has artificial limbs and needs a respirator and Palpatine is at least hundred forty, meaning Kratos is in the best shape, him and Vader would have tied when it came to raw talent but Kratos has been training since he was a child.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

SSD Harrow enroute from Coruscant to Ithor

-

-

The admiral shook her head disapprovingly. "Perhaps fighting the Emperor and Lord Vader wasn't a good idea, Sir."

He scowled at the implication, "It was a spar and I won." Kratos spat out a mouthful of blood.

"You know you would heal faster if you would rest. Sir."

"Daala do me a favor shut up. I will be fine my health is of no concern." Snapped the Sith lord irritably rubbing one of his fractured ribs.

"Well for a spar that got a little out of hand." She commented,.  
Kratos scowled, the admiral for his fleet had force potential but not the extent where it would be worth it to have her switch branches. "Ridiculous we were using training lightsabers."

She narrowed her eyes, "You broke three ribs." Daala snapped angrily, "That isn't anywhere close to being ridiculous,"

"I've gotten worse injuries on vacation." He growled annoyed.

"Sir you maybe of equal authority to lord Vader but according to military regulations the fleets doctor can give you orders of rest and recuperation."

Kratos snorted.

"I would hate to have to inform the emperor you are not resting Kratos." Vader remarked approaching the two.

"Why are you here," The other Sith lord questioned, "Vader you have your own ship." He remarked suspiciously.

"Yes however I didn't think you would mind me showing Luke and Leia Ithor."

"Is that such a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be you 'house' is big enough the entire Imperial staff" Considering that Kratos's so called house was a massive former Sith temple it wasn't an exaggeration that it could house the entirety of the Empire's High command and not even be even a quarter filled to capacity. "and all the senators twice over."

The other Sith lord shrugged, "Fine, but don't blame me if Leia bites your head off." Something he fully expected would happen given exactly who had raised the girl, and she was still quite furious over Alderaan's destruction.  
"Should I inform the Emperor you aren't resting." Vader remarked again, not liking the other Sith lord's remark.

Kratos snarled. "Daala inform me when we arrive."

"Yes sir." The Admiral nodded,

Kratos swept off to his personal quarters aboard his flagship.

-

Meanwhile in another Galaxy on a fairly primitive world (By galactic standards)

Voldermort paced angrily, for the last thirteen years he had no luck finding Harry Potter, and the Scar connection did nothing but give him horrible headaches, the boy's mental shields were better than anyone's on earth. It infuriated the Dark lord.

Voldermort winced as piece of Kratos's anger traveled through the connection and slammed into his mind.

"Master I may have found something that will-"

The 'Dark Lord' flicked his wand in the man's direction "Crucio." A burst of light flew from the tip.

Rabastan dropped to the floor writhing in agony.

Voldemort lifted the spell and spoke, "Now you were saying?"

"My lord I have found a spell, since all of our location rituals have failed I thought this one might work better, it will allow you to see portions of the persons memories I thought you could use your connection to do it. Using the memories you could piece together a location."

Voldemort thought about it for a few moments, this was probably the best bet they had for finding Potter in a while. "Set it up and bring me the information Rabastan."

"Yes my lord." The Death Eater went to do as he had been commanded

Voldemort reviewed the Ritual. 'This might work.' He admitted, if he wasn't able to piece together a location he might still be able to get some information on where the boy had been these last few years.

"My lord there is the side affect that."

"Yes the target may experience the memories in his dreams." The wizard shrugged dismissively. 'So Potter remembers stuff they would be his own memories."

-

Back in Imperial space aboard SSD Harrow

Kratos was drifting into a nice quiet sleep his ribs already mending. The force is a magnificent thing.

Kratos slipped into dreamland as the ritual began.

-

He stood before the Emperor. Or rather his younger self, though not by much, stood before the Emperor on Coruscant. "Why are we doing this again, master?"  
"Such resources as these people are too valuable the populous is for the more than half are made up of force sensitive. The potential for new recruits is to good to be allowed to pass up."  
Kratos nodded it was true the level of force sensitive was absurdly high on the planet, though their tech development was pathetic. "Understood master." The emerald eyed Sith bowed, I will crush the opposing factions."

The memory sped ahead to the war itself, if it could be called that. The Sith lord stood upon the surface of the planet destroying the opposition which was foolish enough to get in his way.

It was hardly the first time he had been sent to deal with a wayward world, nor did he have a problem subjugating them. The rewards for bringing a world into the fold personally were well worth the effort most of the time.

Kratos thrust his hand out sending a blast of emerald lightning, which looked more like a multi pronged swirling blast of energy.

On contact the bolts instantly killed what they struck namely a few unfortunate 'stone throwers' as the storm troopers had nick named the faction of force sensitive who seemed to only use earth elemental force manipulation.

Kratos redirected a boulder using the force.

Kratos flicked his hand striking the last group with regular force lightning. The lightning tore through a wall of water holding while the unfortunate enemy writhed in pain screaming. The screams tapered off until they all were dead.

Kratos proceeded to rip the doors off the hinges with the force and advanced with little concern paid towards the troops securing the courtyard.

The memory speed forward to a different part of the campaign an island guarded by a sea serpent.

Kratos blocked the wind blade with one of his own. He would admit at the very least the level of force manipulation of the elements found amongst the planet was extraordinarily high.

Kratos sent a blast of force energy into the water user, sending the young woman bouncing along the ground.

The sith lord lashed out spinning around and sending his heel into the non-force sensitive male's solar plexus.

Kratos unleashed another blast of force lightning the water user fell to the ground in agony the water collapsing harmlessly.

"What now?" He inquired smugly, all this resistance was pointless from his opponents while skilled they couldn't hope to match a true master of the force.

Air was the element of freedom a Sith element perhaps it would be possible to reach an accord with the younger force user or perhaps not.

The air user clenched his fists preparing to attack again.

"The force is strong in you, why are you siding with these weaklings?" Inquired the Sith lord the boy had been having a problem fighting the Sith lord the whole fight.

"These people need me." He protested staring at the blade of wind Kratos had been using to fight him with.

He snorted in contempt. "A Jedi's excuse your power is all you to justify your actions. A simple I want to would have been fine. That's why I fight I don't fight to protect people you hurt my friends, I'll likely kill you revive you and kill you several more times before I'm done." Not that Kratos had what normal people would really call friends he was a Sith lord after all but that wasn't really the point.

"How can you justify that?" cried the air user as the wind blades deadlock again.  
"I'm a Dark lord of the Sith." He stated to the younger force user. "We're free to chose our path mine is with the empire." Kratos back flips and launches a blast of force energy to the air user's temple.

A group of Noghri arrive.  
"Lord Kratos." The leader of the scaly aliens bows.

"Elder Chandar." Kratos inclined his head.

"Victory is ours."  
Of course it was but it was good to achieve confirmation, given the aptitude of the natives in close quarters combat. "Indeed."  
"The enemy has been vanquished."

A human approached his naturally bone white hair stained with specks of blood. "Yes and with minimal casualties on our side."

"Kaguya thank you for joining us." Kratos greets the Mandalorian.

"Lord Kratos we offer you this to commemorate our victory under your wise leadership." The Noghri elder places an unconscious woman at the Sith lord feet. "The female possesses a fierce spirit and is a skilled warrior."

The Mandalorian glances at the unconscious figure.

"Thank you Elder Chandar." Kratos inclined his head in a gesture of respect and acceptance to Vader's elite warriors.

The memory fast forward to another point in Kratos's life.

"Your have done remarkably well with your assignment lord Kratos."

He bowed, "Thank you Emperor Palpatine."

"The rebels have been causing trouble on Chandrilla," Stated the Emperor, "I bid you to go and put down this insurrection."

Kratos nodded, "As you wish." The rebellion was merely a farce to insure that the Empire was able to be established with minimal complaint.

The memory proceeds forward.

Kratos and two-dozen legions of Storm troopers stand in front of a large mob on the rural planet's capital of Hanna City.

"We will not submit to the Authority of a tyrant." Shouted one of the protestor.

Kratos glares at the man who starts floating in the air. "Fine I find you all guilty of treason and supporting of terrorists." The mans neck snaps. "You will all be taken into custody resist and you will be executed. As of now your rights of self-government are hereby dissolved. Take them into custody." The storm troopers step forward.

"I don't think this is what the emperor meant my lord." Remarked a younger Daala, her uniform bearing the rank of captain instead of admiral.

Kratos nodded, "Noted Daala, this is only the first part of my plan." He confided

A few weeks pass with permanent garrisons being set up on the planet.

The weeks had scene the arrest and execution of numerous members of traitors to the empire including several Rebellion commandos.

A imperials security officer saluted as Kratos passed.

"Status the populous is still very adamant about their right of free speech."

"They are obviously failing to get it," The Sith Lord remarked turning to the mandalorian. "Kaguya I need a word."

The Mandalorian stops. "Yes sir." Kratos turns back to the security officer.

"Start executing everyone who speaks out against the empire." The Security officer clicks his heels smartly.

"Kaguya we're taking a Mandalorian approach to this."

"My lord."

"You are in now in charge of reforming the system."

"Yes sir."

One the barracks in the base explodes.

"Damned terrorists, get them," Kratos orders the storm troopers "Kaguya watch over me I've had enough of these foolish rebels. I'm summoning Andas Bas."

Andas Bas was a force user who had been entombed on this planet, and by all means a powerful force well in the force. The Jedi was from an era long ago when the Jedi had actually been a powerful foe.

"Understood."

Four hours twenty-three minutes twelve seconds later.

Kratos has successfully called forth the spirit of Ancient Jedi Andas Bas who was entombed on the planet. "Find the Rebel base and kill them."

The spirit goes through the wall.

"Kaguya take a legion and follow him, the reanimation broke the Jedi's will but some of his old life remains anyone who isn't killed capture we'll execute them tomorrow."

-

By this point Kratos's wounds had healed and his body had detected the presence of Voldermort's ritual and began destroying it.

Real time

Kratos sat up rubbing his temples. The force resonance was seemingly getting worse all the time. Something out there was disturbing the force.

"Are you alright? You haven't been sleeping well as of late."

"I don't understand how you maintain such kind nature, Kirara." Remarked the Sith Lord shaking his head.

"Was it that resonance?"

"Yes it was stronger this time this time I'm sure it came from the world Aion is on."

There was a snort from the opposite side of the room. "I doubt you're worried about him." Remarked the second young woman.

"No," He responded with a dark smirk, "I trust Aion to take care of himself." His apprentice was just that his apprentice, a Sith Knight.

The ships intercom clicks on. "Lord Kratos we have arrived at Ithor."

"Thank you Daala inform Vader I need a word with him now, Tell him I don't care if it is interrupting his family bonding time, also get me a secure line to Coruscant priority one and enact Sith encryption protocols."

Daala paused, likely to insure the relay of orders. "Understood."

-

SSD Harrow, Officer's room 2 minutes later

"My lord." The Dark lord of the Sith greeted the Emperor.  
Before him and Vader was a holographic projection of the Emperor, "Lord Kratos I trust this is important."

"I have located the planet the resonance is emanating from."

"Excellent, once we have crushed the rebellion, you will proceed to this planet and destroy the cause of this resonance."

"Yes Emperor Palpatine."

"Also if you insist on using the Sith fleet be discreet."

"Yes sir."

"And no disintegration of planets."  
"Yes sir."

"Additionally when you return I'd like you to head to Yavin four."  
Kratos paused, "Sir if your referring to the temple I have already completed the analysis of the Sith Temple I will give lord Vader the Holocron the data is stored on."

-

Meanwhile in the Milky Way Galaxy, Earth

Voldermort had begun piecing together the puzzles of Harry Potter's possible whereabouts little did he know soon he would be get the biggest clue during the Thanagarian Invasion which would soon be at hand.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Earth and Water are typically Jedi elements prior to the removal of emotions, Fire and air are Sith elements.

Earth governing attribute determination

Water governing attribute fluidity

Lightning is a neutral ability (Despite the fact most Sith are the most common users)

Fire governing attribute Passion

Air governing attribute Freedom


	5. Chapter 5 Fury

Chapter Five Fury

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Kyuzo hasn't changed much from his personality in Samurai 7.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

SSD Harrow enroute to Endor moon

'The Emperor doesn't know how right he is I will destroy this resonance no one attempts to pry open the door to my memories.' Kratos thought irritably his anger churning the force into an angry sea.

"Sir we are prepared to arrive at Endor." Remarked one of the bridge officers. "There is already a rebel fleet engaging the Imperial fleet and the Death Star is only at seventy five percent complete."

With the arrival of the Kratos's fleet and other imperial reinforcements the original numbering of ten to one became twenty-five to one.

"All units deploy fighters SSD Ban Sidhe is to target the remaining Mon Calamari cruiser apparently the entirety of the Rebel command staff is a board." Kratos ordered having reached deep into the force to discern what was going on. "Take no chances though order Tie Hunters to run interference in between the Death Star and the rebel fleet."

"Yes sir."

Fighters swarmed away from the newly arrived imperial ships.

The imperial ships accelerated to meet the rebel fleet.

Turbo laser bolts were exchanged.

The Sith lord turned to one of the Sensor officers of the Super Star Destroyer. "What's the status of the planetary shield?"

"Its currently down, sir."

"Send SSD Yale, VSDII Red Sands and ISD Ash to move towards the moon have them send troops to activate the reserve shield if the primary is offline." Kratos ordered, "Have Rampant, Triste, Albion, Abel, and Yew to run interference."  
"Yes Sir."

"I want a complete status of the rebel fleet."

"Yes sir tactical uplink with the defending force indicate more than twenty percent of the rebel fleet has been destroyed already even if the fleet withdrew now, impossible given the presence of our interdictor cruisers, seventy five percent of the enemy fleet will require significant repairs."

Kratos smirked. "Swarm the rebels leave not one intact." The master of the force ordered to his subordinates.

"IC Aegis is reporting the remaining Rebel Mon Calamari cruiser is attempting to break from the swarm." Remarked the comm. Officer relaying the report from one of the interdictor cruisers.

"Send ISD K and ISDII Rosso to supplement the force and to help repulse the rebels."

Two hours later the rebel fleet and the rebellions top leaders were destroyed and the dominion of the empire was secure.

-

-

Milky Way Galaxy, Earth, North American Continent, USA

Gotham City

-

-

The crisis caused by the Thanagarian invasion had been resolved though soon the citizens of Gotham would be calling for retribution; they would call for the blood of the invaders.

Bruce Wayne picked up the morning newspaper an odd amber sheen gleaming in his eyes.

The newspaper's front page announced Batman's demise guiding down the Watchtower down on the hyperspace bypass, this was the information, which would greet the world calling the citizens into a rage.

Bruce rubbed his fractured ribs, yes he had guided down the watchtower while his fellow members of the league had been fighting the invaders.

In the guide down process the force had managed to insure his survival, oh yes and memories returned to him.

Before the Batman had come to Gotham he had been another type of Dark Knight, a member of the Sith.

Aion.

Of course it would only be a matter of time until his 'fellows' in the Justice League discovered his apparent survival, certainly it would be difficult to explain.

-

Britain

Voldemort believed he had figured out Potter's location.

Unfortunately he was right about the location, or at least in regards to the vague general location of the Sith Lord.

Harry Potter was likely somewhere in space which meant that he was outside of any attack Voldermort could launch.

At least that's what Voldermort thought soon however he would soon face the attacks of the Sith lord.

Muggles were one matter, but there was one thing Voldemort considered even worse than muggles and that was aliens, or anything non human to be specific.

Due to this he and the Death Eaters hadn't had a problem fighting against the Thanagarians when they had invaded.

-

Rakata System, SSD Harrow

-

"Are we prepared to get underway?" Inquired the Sith lord as he stared at the massive form of the Star Forge.  
"Yes sir supplies have been loaded and the fleet has been prepared." Responded the fleet's quartermaster. "Fighters and Troops are already on board."

Kratos nodded, "Good set hyperspace coordinates. Commence operation Expulsion. All ships jump to light speed now."

The familiar blue and white lights associated with jumping to light speed appeared all around the outside of the ship.

The Sith lord sat down, why Vader preferred to stand was beyond him, considering they could still look imposing while sitting. "Even with the latest engines it will take at least three days it took a week last time." He muttered.

-

-

Meanwhile on Ithor

-

-

"Parry then strike." Ordered Vader.

Luke complied.

"Good."

Indeed Luke was making excellent progress in lightsaber training, Leia on the other hand wasn't as adept as her brother at controlling the force, but she showed still higher than average potential.

Of course Leia also wasn't to keen on learning the ways of the force from Vader and still wasn't getting over the destruction of Alderaan. Furthermore as predicted she didn't approve of Kratos's estate, or some of the 'residents'.

Vader spoke up, "Remember the words of those who proceeded us Luke:

'Fear leads to anger.

Anger leads to hate.

Hatred leads to power.

Power leads to victory.

Let your anger flow through you.

Your hate will make you strong.

True power is only achieved through testing the limits of one's anger, passing through unscathed.

Rage channeled through anger is unstoppable.

The dark side of the Force offers unimaginable power.

The dark side is stronger than the light.

The weak deserve their fate.'

These are the tenets of the Sith, my son. I take it Kratos has already taught you the Code of the Sith?" Inquired the dark lord of the Sith.

"Yes Father."

-

-

Coruscant

-

-

The Emperor sat on his throne analyzing the Sith Holocron, with the demise of almost all of the Rebel fleet the empire could begin focusing on once again strengthening the Sith forces of the galaxy, this would become even easier once Kratos had dealt with the that annoying resonance. "Two there should be. No more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it. No longer once more the Sith we'll rise anew, the Rule of two is no more." The emperor cackled.

Yes this was the clumination of his plan, now that the Jedi were extinct all that remained was for the Sith to attain dominance over the whole of the galaxy, the Galactic empire would soon live up to that name.

-

-

SSD Harrow, Kratos's meditation chamber

The Harrow was of, as far as its reports indicated, the same class as Vader's Executor Super Star Destroyer.

In reality the Harrow was much more than that. It was modified to accommodate the Sith master who used the vessel as his flagship and his personal forces.

Despite similarities in outer appearance the Harrow internal layout was quite a bit different than the typical Super Star Destroyer of its class.

Amongst these differences was the fact that the Harrow's 'residential' area for VIPs included rooms to accommodate force users work out regimens, as well as the other facilities to properly insure the comfort of force users.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me. " Chanted the Sith lord, the chanting remained unbroken for several hours.

"Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know best what to undermine you. Tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know what I must force you to face. Tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you. And tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you."

"Darth Plagueis said that." Kratos remarked rising from his position seated on the thick rug which covered the majority of the room.

The Mandalorian nodded in acknowledgement, "Yes an excellent stratagem." Agreed Kaguya.

"What is the plan once we arrive, my lord?" Inquired the Mandalorian from his position near the door.

"Despite the fact I want to crush this troublesome resonance." Kratos stated while walking forward, "First I will be visiting Aion, to see if he's found anyone particularly gifted. If he hasn't we will search for the Resonance and when we find it, destroy it. It may take several years or merely a few months. There is apparently a greater time dilatation in this galaxy, then what we are used to."  
"Meaning time passes slower."

In laymens terms yes, time passed noticeably slower. "Yes, I doubt this resonance will be easy to kill, there are quite a good many on the world who show varying forms of force sensitivity the source of the resonance may have built an army from the populous."

"An army of force users that sounds like a battle worthy of fighting." Remarked Kaguya looking eager to fight.

Kratos smirked, "That's the Mandalorian spirit, hopefully there will be some worthy prey for you to hunt and someone strong for Kyuzo to fight."

"Thirty four hours to go until we reach that galaxy the Sith fleet will be setting up bases in between the two Galaxies with the help of the Gordaninans. So they won't be able to render any immediate assistance."

Another issue of their plan despite the speed of modern Sith Hyperdrive technology it would still be a distance for an Imperial Fleet in the event they needed reinforcements from the Empire.

The Gordaninians were a race native to the Milky Way, they were advanced enough for interstellar travel and brutal enough to be useful to the Sith.  
Kratos recalled what he knew of the world, "It will not matter our reports indicate the world hasn't even begun galactic travel, and are only recently advent on the blaster technology, the only true threat are all the force sensitive on the planet."

"I suppose that's true, but we don't understand the mind of our counterparts, and it doesn't seem they understand us, meaning we don't know what they're willing to do. The empire once we arrive will be little more than voices of a distant star."

Ultimately they were on their own once they arrived in the Milky Way galaxy of course at the same time there was not likely to be anything even remotely capable of challenging modern Imperial Technology and certainly nothing capable of matching Sith tech.

In the nearly quarter of a century since the establishment of the Empire technology had advanced quite a bit, or recovered depending on how one looked at things.

Of course raw destructive power would not serve them that well in the short term, they first needed to find the cause of the disturbance first.

Additionally it was rather unlikely capital ship grade firepower would be what was required to deal with the cause of the disturbance.

They didn't even know really what was causing the disturbance to start with but it was something sufficient to disturb the force, which hinted at of course a Force user, or more likely users.

Perhaps the Sith were responsible, it certainly was possible the disturbance related to the ancient Sith. Perhaps the native force sensitive had stumbled upon something that they should not have and thrown something out of balance.

All of it right now was speculation of course.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Though you can produce only produce Executor class Super Star Destroyers in Star Wars Rebellion for the sake of the story the Ban Sidhe is and Eclipse class. Kratos arrives at Earth next chapter, you should figure out who Aion is, I doubt anyone saw that coming.


	6. Chapter 6 Arrival

Chapter Six Arrival

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Here's chapter Six mostly another change of perspective, the wizarding world's biggest leaders are aware Kratos has arrived.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Previously

-

-

"What is the plan once we arrive, my lord?" Inquired the Mandalorian from his position near the door.

"Despite the fact I want to crush this troublesome resonance." Kratos stated while walking forward, "First I will be visiting Aion, to see if he's found anyone particularly gifted. If he hasn't we will search for the Resonance and when we find it, destroy it. It may take several years or merely a few months. There is apparently a greater time dilatation in this galaxy, then what we are used to."  
"Meaning time passes slower."

In laymens terms yes, time passed noticeably slower. "Yes, I doubt this resonance will be easy to kill, there are quite a good many on the world who show varying forms of force sensitivity the source of the resonance may have built an army from the populous."

"An army of force users that sounds like a battle worthy of fighting." Remarked Kaguya looking eager to fight.

Kratos smirked, "That's the Mandalorian spirit, hopefully there will be some worthy prey for you to hunt and someone strong for Kyuzo to fight."

"Thirty four hours to go until we reach that galaxy the Sith fleet will be setting up bases in between the two Galaxies with the help of the Gordaninans. So they won't be able to render any immediate assistance."

Another issue of their plan despite the speed of modern Sith Hyperdrive technology it would still be a distance for an Imperial Fleet in the event they needed reinforcements from the Empire.

The Gordaninians were a race native to the Milky Way, they were advanced enough for interstellar travel and brutal enough to be useful to the Sith.  
Kratos recalled what he knew of the world, "It will not matter our reports indicate the world hasn't even begun galactic travel, and are only recently advent on the blaster technology, the only true threat are all the force sensitive on the planet."

"I suppose that's true, but we don't understand the mind of our counterparts, and it doesn't seem they understand us, meaning we don't know what they're willing to do. The empire once we arrive will be little more than voices of a distant star."

Ultimately they were on their own once they arrived in the Milky Way galaxy of course at the same time there was not likely to be anything even remotely capable of challenging modern Imperial Technology and certainly nothing capable of matching Sith tech.

In the nearly quarter of a century since the establishment of the Empire technology had advanced quite a bit, or recovered depending on how one looked at things.

Of course raw destructive power would not serve them that well in the short term, they first needed to find the cause of the disturbance first.

Additionally it was rather unlikely capital ship grade firepower would be what was required to deal with the cause of the disturbance.

They didn't even know really what was causing the disturbance to start with but it was something sufficient to disturb the force, which hinted at of course a Force user, or more likely users.

Perhaps the Sith were responsible, it certainly was possible the disturbance related to the ancient Sith. Perhaps the native force sensitive had stumbled upon something that they should not have and thrown something out of balance.

All of it right now was speculation of course. "Does that imply we aren't to follow the standards?"  
Well it was true enough that they would be freer to act, "No we're just going to act with the new policies that haven't enacted yet." He stated pausing for a moment. "I'll explain at the fleet briefing in eight hours."

"Policies that haven't been enacted yet? I guess it would make sense not to make a major change to regulation during a war." Kaguya muttered,

-

"Pass these out to the men." Kratos moves several boxes containing a large number of Data cartridges. "In one year Imperial time there will be a revisal of the Imperial Navy Military operating procedure and regulations, I expect the men to learn them."

"Sir" The officers clicked their hills.

"Also another change we're updating armaments you'll find enough to supply the both fleets in each of Super Star Destroyers. We will arrive at our destination within twenty four hours."

-

"Attention all hands we are preparing to emerge from hyperspace."

SSD Harrow in orbit over Earth

While primitive the planet was also not completely unaware of space. "Have the fleet take up formations outside the fourth planet, VSDII Red Sands and ISDII Athens will remain with Harrow." Harry ordered as the ships arrived in High Polar Orbit around the third planet in the system.

Meanwhile on Earth

England, Voldemort's Headquarters

The Dark lord collapsed his mind, if he had to describe what he was dealing with well it felt like it was being hit with a localized Cruciatias.

"Master."  
Voldemort wiped the blood from his nose, "He's come," He muttered more to himself before speaking to the wizards. "Potter has returned, summon our comrades the tides are turning Potter has arrived with an army loyal to neither side."

Scotland, Hogwarts, Headmaster's office

An old man with a long snowy beard and small wire frame glasses was sitting at a large desk in the headmaster's officer of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

The office was dotted with various devices that suddenly whirred or spun and in the corner stood a metal stand atop which sat a stunning red and gold phoenix, the firebird shivered, much like a human when exposed to a Dementor.

Albus Dumbledore looked up in concern he to having sensed the disturbance, Albus Dumbledore was an old man even for a wizard and he was feeling all one hundred sixty seven of his years.

'That didn't feel like Tom and it was much too powerful. That's the last thing I need. If only I had dealt with Tom sooner, now the only person who can defeat once and for all is Harry Potter has been missing for the last twenty-six years.' Turning once again to the latest reports on the Death Eater raids, he began to read.

It was very fortunate in a sense that the war had was locked into something of a stalemate. As it stood neither side had made any significant headway in over the last six years.

Voldemort was not often seen on his raids, but when he was the battle quickly ended in favor of the Death Eaters. When he was not present, the battle went against the Death Eaters more often than not.

Even the magical creatures who had originally joined with one side had withdrawn from any alliance as the conflict continued on with no end in sight.

Most of the creatures like the werewolves, goblins, and vampires were content to let the wizarding world fight their own war.

They would probably step in and help pick up the pieces for a price but there was nothing to gain for them from depleting their numbers in such a drawn out conflict.

He was pulled away from the latest report when a small mirror that was resting on the right side of his desk started to pulse emitting a soft glow of light and pulsed almost like a heart beat. Albus just stared at the gilded mirror for a moment in wonder before he realized the implications.

Harry Potter had returned Albus quickly activated his pendant to summon the order of the Phoenix the boy had to be found before he could vanish again like ten years ago.

-

-

United States of America, Gotham City

Bruce Wayne glanced skyward. "Welcome back teacher." Remarked the dark knight staring northward as he leaned against the terrace of his family's estate.

"Oh master Bruce there you are you really should be resting." Remarked Alfred stepping out into the crisp morning air.

"Thank you Alfred, I apologize for worrying you, I just need some fresh air."

"Perfectly alright sir." Responded the reliable butler. "Shall I bring you a chair then?"  
"Oh thanks that would be nice."

-

In the mind of ancient knight the demon Etrigan stirred sensing the presence of a powerful dark aura. 'Tis not a good sign knight a new ravager one without the witch's taint is not a good omen.'

-

Titan's tower

Raven bolted upright in her bed, something had come to earth, a power rivaling her fathers.

-

Dawn came upon one side of the world and dusk for the other and a few hours passed.

-

SSD Harrow

"My lord it appears that technology has increased on this world I'm detecting the ability to create stable wormholes inside a facility on the continent you indicated Darth Aion is on." Announced one of the Sensor officers, "We have also detected what appears to be a ship building facility."  
Kratos turned well that answered one question. "They build ships on the ground, that would explain the lack of orbital facilities." Didn't seem particularly practical to build ships on the ground but given the state of technological development they probably were relegated to small space vessels anyway.

"That's not the only explanation analyzing the news the system recently repulsed an invasion."

"Should we attempt to establish communications with the system?" Inquired one of the Harrow's bridge officers,  
"No, we'll wait if the system just repelled an invasion we need to let them get back on there feet first before making first contact we observe for the resonance but will only observe for now."

Kratos glanced at the world, the change in ten years was rather impressive perhaps they would be useful after all. Still he wanted to determine exactly who been the race doing the invading.

After all according to what they knew there weren't that many Star faring civilizations in this galaxy, so then who could it have been, or was their information flawed.

The Sith Lord stalked off, so much was there to contemplate, so long as the ancient Sith were not involved well he would be able to deal with the matter easily enough with the only problem being how long it would take him.

-

Earth's surface,

England, London, Grimmauld Place headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix

"Albus-" The potions master said rushing into the room.

The aging wizard looked up gesturing for the man to take a seat. "Severus calm down I have good news."  
"Headmaster now isn't the time, Potter's back and according to the Dark Lord he has an army with him. The Dark Lord literally collapsed in the middle of a meeting when he stood up, that's what he said."

"Well indeed that was what I called this meeting about Harry Potter has returned."

Murmuring broke out amongst the members of the order of the Pheonix.

"What is the dark lord planning to do about it?"

"Well after he made the announcement, the Dark Lord explained he had done a ritual to look at some of Potter's memories, well apparently Potter was injured at the time but was healing at an accelerated rate once Potter recovered and started to wake up his magic destroyed the ritual's connection in a matter of minutes, from what the Dark Lord informed us Potter doesn't use a wand at all, completely wandless magic, and goes by the name Kratos now."

It was the statement regarding wandless magic that caught the attention of the assembled wizards, even simple wandless magic required a great deal of concentration and power but to use magic completely with out a wand was unheard of in this day and age.

"He says Potter is part of some order I think he called it the Sith, the Dark lord wants to open channels of talk with the Sith something about the kind of power they wield. Also the Dark Lord has become very interested in the Ziggurats of the ancient magical empire of the Sumerians as well as the Pyramids the Mayan Empire built."

"Indeed did he say why?" asked Albus in his best grandfatherly voice as he tried to regain control of the meeting.

Severus Snape nodded and continued, "He said the Sith buildings were similar he probably is going to try and seek them out."

"Well then we must find Harry."

"Albus they're was one other thing the Voldemort mentioned that their was a Sith named Aion who is apparently Potter's apprentice as well as the Sith all seem to wield crimson blades," He paused, frowning slightly "Rabastan hypothesizes these blades are actually magic given solid form, seeing as one blade will block another but do not seem to be repelled by any other force or so the Dark Lord said."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well Kratos has arrived on Earth what should happen now? The wormhole facility and ship building facility were Stargate Command, and Area Fifty-One respectively. Vote if you would like me to drop the Replicators from the Stargate universe, they don't really play a big part it wouldn't be that hard to remove the few parts they have.


	7. Chapter 7 Landing

Chapter Seven Landing

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Kratos makes his first step on Earth's soil in a decade.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

SSD Harrow

Daala spared the Sith lord a look, "Lord Kratos, I've been thinking about this resonance and I have a theory."

"As do I shall we exchange ideas?" He remarked nodding for her to start. Frankly it wasn't the issue of causing a resonance that was the issue it was the fact it was one that was this 'big' so to speak.

"What if the resonance was caused by someone who was very force sensitive but lacked the necessary training and did something that a properly trained Sith would know how to do," The brunette stated, "and then did it improperly?"  
Kratos snorted, "There are not many things which could cause this immense of a disturbance in the force, certainly even less than what can be accomplished by someone who is untrained." He remarked, were this there home galaxy the chance of such a potential force user going unnoticed was extremely unlikely though possible none the less, as the case had been with Anakin.  
"What could though," She inquired "would Immortality be one of those possible causes for such a resonance?"  
He nodded in the affirmative, "In theory yes, its possible a botched immortality would result in this kind of resonance but not at this level of strength normally," The Sith lord remarked, "but then again my theories are just as unlikely I was thinking a force imprint trapped in perhaps a Sith temple."

"That's also possible," She frowned realizing the problem, "typically its impossible to locate a Temple, as they are undetectable by orbital scan."  
Kratos nodded, "Yes that is unfortunately true." Sith were notorious for their discretion and the hiding of their bases. The rebels had never found the Sith Temple at Yavin four for that very reason.

Sirens began going off across the ship signaling a potential elevation to combat status for the warship and by proxy the fleet.

-

SSD Harrow's bridge

Kratos ignored the salute as moved across the command deck, "Sir incoming vessel approaching from lightspeed."

"Its small, a scout ship perhaps?" asked another of the bridge officers. "Or perhaps a smaller corvette class vessel,"

"We're not sure," Responded a sensor officer looking at his screen,"it matches no known design which isn't saying much, considering."  
The USAFS Prometheus drops out of hyperspace. "The ship is hailing us." Remarked one of the communication officers,

A human military officer appeared on the forward screen, "This Colonel William Ronson of the Earth Ship Prometheus. To who am I addressing?"

"This Commander Alexi Stukov of the Imperial Navy." Responded the third highest member of the regular Galactic Empire's Imperial Navy members of the fleet,

Kratos force pulls the communicator away. "Colonel Ronson this is Darth Kratos Grand Commander of the Imperial Navy, commander of the SSD Harrow, I have no desire to commence military action against your world. I speak for the Emperor; my presence is by imperial decree of the Sith Monarchy." He stated placating, "I didn't realize Earth was unified or that your populous has developed interstellar drives, additionally your standard is that of the United States Air Force."

The Earth officer nodded, "That is correct this is USAF Battlecruiser."

A rather bit of misnomer given the size of the ship and its firepower. "So your superior would be the president of the United States." It was more a statement than a question.  
"Yes." Colonel Ronson didn't have much of choice but to answer truthfully even military discipline could not stop the influence of the force, oh if only it were so easy to mind control people.  
"I take it your country is the only one currently building warships?" Kratos inquired, though he expected already what the answer was. Certainly the only shipyard they had detected was the one in the Nevada desert.  
"At the moment."

The Sith Lord nodded, "Would it be possible to meet with your leaders?" He inquired, after all with the cooperation of local leadership it would be much easier to act. While by no means a necessity it would certainly prevent needless complications while they looked into the matter of the resonance.

"It is possible it could be arranged." Remarked the Air force officer. "I will need to contact my superiors."

The communication ended.

"That was interesting." Muttered a bridge officer, more than likely he meant that the prescence of an interstellar star ship given the report of the planet.

"We'll probably have to take a shuttle I doubt showing up on one the Victory Star Destroyer Mark II's would be a wise idea."

"Probably not Lord Kratos, I will have one of the Lambada shuttles made ready for your trip to the planet." Agreed another bridge officer. "Still it looks like things aren't going according to plan."

He turned walking towards the bulkhead doors to the bridge, "It was a general outline no plan should be truly finite," The Sith Lord stated, "if it cannot be altered to deal with a change it is doomed to fail."

While the advance was certainly more than he expected, certainly interstellar travel ships were quite the leap it didn't complicate things.

Amber eyes narrowed into slits, no his plans were not unduly effected by this advance in technology the world was still inferior to the technology of his 'home' galaxy. Further more a shoot out with the locals was not what he intended to do anyway.

-

-

Earth, North American Continent United States,

Washington DC, White House lawn

-

-

The blue skinned humanoid surveyed the cityscape, "Well this must be the capital of this region." He remarked, "Quaint."

The Sith Lord spared the second highest officer in the regular Imperial navy in his fleet a glance, "Thrawn, lets not antagonize them." Kratos was in agreement the small population of this world, by Imperial Standards of course, was so utterly divided into 'nations' it was totally ridiculous.  
"Yes sir." The blue skinned officer grumbled.

Kratos nodded, "Yes it would be bad to get off on the wrong foot, especially since they went to the trouble of asking for our traditions and customs." Not that he particularly cared for the gesture one way or the other.

"I still dislike the fact you two are the only ones armed, even you only have lightsabers."

Kratos gave Thrawn a disapproving glare.

"Not that there is any problem with your weapon, sir." Stated the humanoid as he began to rise a few centimeters off the ground.

"Ah welcome Gentlemen, Lady."

The Sith lord inclined his head in a modicum of respect to the national leader. "Good afternoon, Mr. President."

"Uh excuse me if I'm a little nervous," The man was doing well to hide the fact he was on guard, no doubt due to the recent invasion of the planet. "don't usually speak to people from other worlds."

The Sith Lord nodded, "That is fine." He responded, "We were at the time of setting out did not realize you had been attacked by another space going race, we are able to understand how our arrival would raise issues."

"Exactly what do I Address you as?" The gray haired politician nodded graciously in acceptance

"Kratos is fine."

"Well then, Mr. Kratos I'm President Hayes of the United States, Colonel Ronson stated you're familiar with our government to some extent."

The Sith nodded, "That is correct." It was true that the planet's governments were something he remained passingly familiar with from his last visit.  
"What exactly are your intentions?"

Kratos's facial expression remained blank. "I came back because of Imperial Mandate as we stated there is a disturbance in the force on this world," He stated, "I have been sent to deal with it."

"The force," As expected given the world the man seemed to be at least partially aware of the force no doubt the man's own native force population. "that's the universal binding element you Sith and Jedi people can control."  
"Yes the force binds and penetrates all aspect of the universe both where there is life and where there is not."

"According to those files you supplied you people can do some pretty impressive things."

The Sith lord nodded, and responded in the typical fashion of his kind, "The force is a very useful tool, to those who control it."

"Yes, yes," Commented the second politician bluntly, "I'm sure it is."  
"Kinsey." Hayes whispered harshly to his fellow American, "Please excuse the vice president."

"I'm sure you can understand our situation you yourselves just finished a war."

The Sith looked interested, "I thought you repelled the invasion?" He inquired, a war on two fronts not the brightest move.

"Different alien race." Stated the president, "The race I was referring to is known as the Goa'uld."

Kratos paused how many races had earth managed to get into a fight with, "I can not say I am familiar with the species you are referring to." He conceded, then again I do reside in another galaxy.  
"They're a parasitical race who desire nothing more than the total enslavement of all humankind." Hayes remarked  
The Sith frowned, the emperor getting wind of this would mean a drastic increase in the Imperial presence in this galaxy, "That doesn't sound good."

"Well the Goa'uld have been the prominent species in the Galaxy for about ten thousand years. No one has had the technological base or manpower to challenge them up until we came along,"

He frowned to exist that long was impressive though somewhat lessened by the fact there didn't seem to be any credible threats to the Goa'uld up till this point in time. "That's a long time, that dates back to before the Last great Jedi Sith war by nearly four thousand years."

"Yes well we were wondering."  
Kratos nodded having already figured it out, "You want help." He stated, earth's infrastructure was limited that would be a problem.  
"Uh yes."  
"Understandable, and possible understand I can't guarantee total support until the other fleets arrive, but should these Goa'uld attack I can easily deal with them, I'm sure we can work out a suitable agreement from what I have been informed you have taken technology in a completely different direction than we did. I'm sure we can make a fair exchange of services and information."

"Yes I'm sure we can."

Kratos nodded, the idea of transmitting infantry forces across the galaxy instantly was a thought that had not occurred in his 'home' galaxy due to large ship to ship battles taking precedence the idea of the stargate could be useful to the Empire. "Excellent you'll excuse me of course I must return to my ship."

"Of course."

-

Imperial Shuttle

-

Kratos snorts "To easy." He commented immensely pleased with the first round of negotiations.  
"I must admit his assistance was easy enough to procure, yes."

The blue skinned admiral scowled, "Do I get a say in this?"

"Of course, Thrawn, nothing is stopping you." Remarked the Sith Lord,

"That was too easy, sir."

"Trust him to be paranoid." His fellow Imperial Navy Admiral remarked,

"With you lot," Thrawn retorted narrowing his red eyes in Daala's direction, "you can run rampant in people's minds yet I've seen people resist your attempts, before."

"It was a Hutt." He remarked irritation flaring slightly, the filthy slimy creatures were naturally resistance to the mental abilities of Force Users.  
"Lord we have arrived."  
-

-

Gotham City, Wayne Manor

The white ship set down in the middle of the manor's Gardens completely unnoticed by the populous of the nearby city.

Kratos smirked, as the ship shimmered slightly as the ramp lowered. "I love Sith cloaking devices." By which of course he meant he loved to exploit them

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well comments?

-

-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Grateful for the positive reviews.

Chapter begin

Previously

Gotham City, Wayne Manor

The white ship set down in the middle of the manor's Gardens.

"I love Sith cloaking devices."

"You two head back I'll be fine, Harrow has already sent down my TIE advanced.

"Uh Sir."  
"Daala go now. I've been on this world before."

Kratos turns on his heel and walks toward Wayne Manor.

"Master Kratos, we weren't expecting you."

"Sorry Alfred I had a meeting with the President. Is Aion around?"

"Master Bruce is currently recuperating, though do come in its about to pour, I do say, you'll get soaked if you stay out there much longer."  
"Thank you, what exactly is he recuperating from?"  
"Master Bruce Manually Guided a space station down to Earth."  
"He what?"

"Hey teacher."

"Aion you idiot. I knew you could be rash but guiding a satellite down isn't its sheer stupidity." Snapped the Sith Lord. "Idiot student of mine. Exactly what would drive to pull such an insane maneuver?"

"Perhaps I should explain elsewhere." The chastised Sith presses a button on the Grandfather Clock.  
"Of course."

The door to the 'Bat Cave' opens.

"Interesting decorum."

"I've had to keep busy, over the last few years I have been acting as guardian of this City as The Batman."

Kratos snorts. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

The apprentice rolls his eyes.

"One of his other alias is the Dark Knight."

"You should have stuck with that."

"Well I basically spent my nights fighting criminals with just physical abilities, I had begun repressing my force abilities and other memories a few years after you left having no need for them. A short time ago the Thanagarians invaded, by staging what appeared to be an attack by a Gordaninan cruiser while I was dissecting them my memories began to return, I activated my computer and sent a message to the Gordaninans low and behold they knew nothing of any attack, Earth is after all a forbidden world. In reality the Thanagarians intended to use earth as a hyperspace relay point to bypass the Gordaninans' gravity well defensive line."  
"Such a thing would destroy the planet."

"Yes that was their intention there was no way to destroy the Hyper space generator, save crashing the Watchtower into the generator. At the moment of impact the force flooded me."  
"The shield technique, the same kind that perpetually shield my own being."  
"Possible but I doubt it's as permanent as your defense."

"I managed to use the shift technique."  
"Injured you moron, had you lost focus."

"I didn't have a choice. When I woke the rage, passion, and hatred rejuvenated me. The citizens of Gotham City were calling for the blood the blood of the invaders."  
"In vengeance for there fallen hero, poetic."

"I doubt I could return to that life, even as much I would like two. The force is a powerful motivator you would motivated to act as Sith rather than Batman."

"Does any one know of your identity?"  
"A few, but I intend to continue my life as Bruce Wayne."  
"A merchant, not the life I would have envisioned. Will suppress the force again?"

"No. Your presence alone indicates something big has occurred, now I feel the resonance."

"That is my target."

"I figured."

"I have heard you company has made remarkable leaps in technology."  
"For a back water world it's grown rather fast."

"Yes I noticed a Warship arrived shortly after I did. It wasn't that impressive but seeing as this world is in apparent imminent danger we will be exchanging technology, I might even hand over a couple of Republic Era Destroyers."

"Isn't that a little dangerous, oh I'll make them agree not to share. The United States seems to have the most potential anyway."

"Master Bruce it appears the Justice League has arrived minus Miss Hal of course."

"Bruce." Simultaneous shouts erupted.

"Oh my."

"Silence." Snapped the Sith Lord, instantly all noise cut off, courtesy of Kratos manipulation of the force. "One at a time."

"Uh Bruce who's your friend?"

"Teacher."  
"…" Silence, and not caused by Kratos this time.

"I'm older than all but two of you. Judging by the woman's reaction, she's your…"  
Wonder Woman tries to punch Kratos to make him shut up.

Kratos dodges.

"Sexist pig." Snarls the Amazonian princess.  
"That was uncalled for. Your woman has quite the temper. Excuse me Aion something's caught my attention. If my apprentice is harmed you will all suffer, except you Alfred. Good day."

United States of America, Jump City (Not sure if that's right), and some several hours the sun is beginning to set on the west coast.

"You have great potential."

Raven bolted around startled.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Shrieked the startled titan.

Kratos waved his hand casting the boulder aside.

"You are repressing your emotions. Might I inquire why?"

"My emotions are dangerous."

"Who would tell you such a thing emotions give you power. They help channel the energy of the force. You focus by chanting those words, what if it wasn't necessary. I could teach you."

"You offer if you knew me."  
"Your past can't be that bad, your potential's being squandered." Kratos steps closer, removing his hood; he produces a metal cylinder from his sleeve, a light saber. "My offer remains you responsible enough, this is a Lightsaber, and there are many other things you can be taught. One must approach life with an open mind."  
"Raven!"

In single fluid motion Kratos activates his lightsaber spins around and blocks several incoming star bolts.

"You will not harm our friend." Shouts Starfire.

"Such passion." The Sith lord's eyes shine his amber eyes flash.

"I don't know who you are but nobody messes with the Teen Titans."

"Kratos." States the Sith lord calmly and simply.  
"What?"  
"My name, I am Kratos."

"Yeah well then Kratos you're gonna get it." Beast boy transforms into an Elephant.

"Shape shifter, an interesting power, but useless." Beast Boy transforms back and goes flying into the harbor."

Kratos destroys a wave of birdarangs with force lightning.

Kratos slash Robin's Bo staff in half. "Martial combat." The lightsaber is deactivated and returned to its clasp.

Kratos easily parries Robin's attacks.

"Your good."  
"You have potential but you project to much." Kratos punches Robin in the stomach.

"Robin!" Shout Starfire and Cyborg.

"You're going down Kratis." Cyborg fires his Sonic cannon.  
"Kratos." Snaps the Sith Lord levitating Cyborg and throwing him into one of the warehouses. "You attacked me I had no hostile intent until your aggression. You should learn from that lesson." Kratos walks past Raven. "My offer still remains as long as you are willing to learn knowledge is freely given."

Kratos force jumps to the roof of a building and quickly vanishes from view using the force to hide his presence, as the Titans regrouped.

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Well comments? Force Shift is similar to teleportation or Apparition but it can't be blocked, it's real dangerous if you don't keep focusing. Kratos is heavily trained in physical combat, whether with lightsabers or other weapons, or just his regular body. I changed some of the meeting with Raven because it seemed a little awkward.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Sirius was released from Azkaban shortly after Harry vanished.

Chapter begin

SSD Harrow

"You were gone longer than expected."  
"Your acting like you're the teacher and I'm the student."

"Did you find you anything of interest?"  
"Indeed some one with great potential."

"Aion sent us some interesting information we have identified a large population of force sensitive, who have created their own hidden society, inputting this information and by scanning for the Resonance and narrowing the locations of these disturbances we have identified the location as United Kingdom, a couple of these resonance are located in this hidden society's locations in the United Kingdom, likely the resonance are the cause of one of these force sensitive people. According to our intelligence we gathered from Darth Aion while you were out gallivanting…"

Kratos rubbed the back of his head.

"Around doing who knows what…" Pointed glare.

'Gees. She makes me sound like I'm some kind of lecherous old man.'

"We have determined England's branch of this secret society is currently under attack by a group of dissenter, these dissenters their goals are apparently Eugenic in nature."

"They're leader is a powerful force, from their perspective anyway, user named Voldermort." Daala brought up a picture of the United Kingdom's major magical locations. "We believe his forces will attack in one of these locations."

"Mam there is no conclusive proof the resonance is caused by this fellow." Objected one of the bridge officers.

"He's right Daala. I would like to believe such an easy solution but we have no proof, I don't like Eugenicists any more than you do, but there is no guarantee this Voldermort person is responsible."

Advised Alexi Stukov "I say we establish contact with this government." Thrawn and a three of the other officers nodded.

"Looks like your out voted dear." Stern glare

"My contingent didn't vote."

"Fine all in favor of a preemptive strike against this Voldermort?"

Four raised the hands.

All the officers who hadn't voted would support whatever the Sith Lord's plan.

"We attempt to make contact then though we will have troopers ready for combat if it looks like a good idea to attack."

"But in the mean time I would like to go gallivanting as you so put it on to the cheery little Isle, Aion I will of course ask to join me, and keep an ARC-220 prepped. I would ask Kaguya or Kyuzo along but this world seems rather boring no sense dragging them a long on a boring little field trip."

"Sir there is something else you should now, our scan's detected what appear to be two Sith temple one located off the coast Island country Japan and is submerged and the other on an island off the coast of the ice covered land mass, the second of the two appears to be intact it appears to be built before the ice.

Kratos "Definitely ancient Sith then the design is close to the architecture of the Sith at the time we'll proceed to England first mark the location we will visit later." 

Earth, United Kingdom, London, Diagon Alley

Sirius and Remus had been ecstatic to learn that Harry was alive, even more so to learn he had something great with his life. What kind of man would James's son be? Did he even know who he was? The questions were buzzing around in the two remaining Marauder's brains as they made their way up and down the alley. When Moony caught site of a pair entering the Alley The first man was tall and dressed in some possibly oriental black robe, that Moony did not recognize and a matching black cape. The lack of color only accentuated his pale skin and cold golden eyes. His comrade wore black robes of some unknown variety, imagine Anakin's during the attack on the temple in Revenge of the Sith, but that wasn't why they attracted the werewolf's attention no both men radiated magic on unheard of levels. Before the two Marauders could move closer to the entrance and talk to the two Sith there were a series _cracks _signaling the apparition of wizards into the alley. Startled the two spun around to see approximately twenty wizards all cloaked in black robes and wearing white skull masks.

In Orbit Daala gave the order one of the hanger doors of the massive Super Star Destroyer Harrow opened, two ARC-220 left the hanger each carrying a division of Crack Dark Storm Troopers.

The Death Eater, being incompetent douches, unlike most muggle terrorists who knew to exploit every advantage they had, didn't start attacking immediately. A minute passed and spells began to fly.

An errant blasting curse exploded against a wall near Kratos. The two Sith lord moved to action, the familiar snap hiss of the signature weapons of the Sith, and blood red beam of energy spring to life from Kratos lightsaber. This was followed by similar snap hiss from his student as another blood red beam appeared in the Wayne heir's hands.

Battle had begun.

Kratos severed an over aggressive Death Eater's arm and then lopped off the man's head.

"Aion one for me, we shall split them I will take nine more you will deal with the other half."

"Yes teacher."

Where the Sith Master's move's where lethal and at times cruel those of his student where quick severing heads and cleaving bodies quickly no interest in disarming, merely in the dance of death.

Kratos's free hand cast lightning killing two more. Wandless magic especially high levels is an easy way to shock modern wizards, especially calling forth blasts of lightning, Merlin himself was said to have been able to call forth lightning from his hand.

The force flowed through both Sith and both moved with surreal speed, faster than even than even than the werewolf could follow.

Bruce Wayne reflected spell back at their casters, several collapsed hit by there own Cruciatias curse.

Kratos levitated a death eater and with a single gesture the man's spine snapped. The Sith lord continued his attack Kratos spun activating the shorter blade on lightsaber driving it into a Death Eater's throat, and with the longer blade decapitated another Death Eater.

The remaining Death Eaters suddenly were mowed down by a blast of laser bolts. The two ARC-220s swooped down and black clad Dark Storm troopers dropped down form the side doors.

"Lord Kratos."  
"At ease Sergeant."

One of the Death Eater's, his spinal column severed by a blaster bolt, raised his wand. "Avada Kedavadra." Kratos hand raised, and stopped the emerald curse.

"You have courage to try and kill one such as I but that courage comes at price." Kratos flicked his hand the lightning shot clear through leaving a clear hole through the Death Eater's heart.

"My lord we should return to the Harrow."

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Kratos with his high affinity to the force is immune to the force which works by attempting to sever a person's connection with the force, he's already been immune to it since it struck him as a child. Comments


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Building up the stargate action, speaking of Stargate loathed the Series Finale; hate isn't a strong enough word. To expand on something stated in the notes from chapter one concerning Avatar: the last Airbender and Samurai 7, Avatar in particular in a sense this counts as a cross, the storyline is Obviously Alternate and counter to canon, to elaborate the Sith (The Empire) came across the planet basically the same time Aang wakes up or around that period of time, the empire helps the Fire nation which leads to the Fire Nation's completion of its goal of world domination. Additionally I made a mistake earlier with the 25,000 Victory class Star Destroyers, it was 25000 Imperial class Star Destroyers, my mistake.

Chapter begin

Earth, United States of America, Stargate Command

"Ah Major Carter it is a pleasure to meet you, the research papers your government has provided us was very interesting, we never thought to harness a stable wormhole to travel between planets."

"And likewise your notes on hyperspace travel and energy weapons were very interesting"

"Ah the exchange of research papers the first signs of Nerd love." Muttered Jack sarcastically.

Carter flushed. "Sir."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Colonel?"

Jack stammers. "Uh no."

"Good then we shall proceed , with the briefing. As of 66 cycles ago the empire has successfully defeated the Rebel Alliance, accelerate twelve cycles later my fleet arrive in orbit around Earth, seven cycles later we made contact with the United States Battlecruiser Prometheus. We have come to an agreement, an exchange, we will study the Stargate, cloaking and ring technology in exchange for assistance in developing starship technology as well as side-by-side research in star fighter design. I can't offer you immediate state of the art Imperial weapons but as a gesture I have sent for several Republican era Dreadnaughts and cruisers, which haven't actually change much from the ones we use today." An image of a Dreadnaught appears, "The standard model Dreadnaught entered production shortly before the Clone Wars broke out, the standard of the class is six hundred meters long and is crewed by just over sixteen thousand, mainly because it doesn't make use of droid technology, it carries consumables for two years, and can transport in excess nine thousand metric tons, it has a class two designation hyper drive engine with a back up class eighteen engine. Making it fairly quick in system-to-system travel for a heavy cruiser, however it has fairly slow subspace engines barely matching that of a first generation Victory class Star Destroyer, though it makes up for it in heavy armor. Its armaments are ten Turbolaser Cannons, twenty Quad Turbolaser Cannons and ten Turbolaser Batteries. It can carry three thousand troops as well as a standard TIE Fighter squadron, we modified some of the newer one before the war broke out to carry an additional squadron." 'I feel like I am back lecturing at the academy.'

Kratos changes holograms; Kratos smirks as he begins his next description.

"I feel you will like the next ship far more. The Republican Era Venator class Star Destroyer came into service near the end of the Clone wars, the class is one thousand one hundred and thirty seven meters in length. The class is equipped with eight heavy turbolaser turrets, two medium dual turbolaser emplacements, and usually ten to fourteen single turbolasers, 26 dual laser cannons, four proton torpedo launchers, and six tractor beam projectors. It also carries three squadrons of Heavy ausault starfighters as well as 16 interceptor desginated fighter squadrons and sixteen standard fighter squadrons."

"That's a lot of planes."

"Indeed. I thought you would probably find the use of the Venator more to your liking, Also you will not have to modify the hangars much the fighters it was designed to carry are more akin to your own fighters."

"But the crew complements it would-" states one of the air force officers  
"Yes I said something about that. I was thinking along the lines having you remodel a Dreadnaught to you liking to cut down on crew complements. The Venator class I am afraid you won't be able to do much with, complement wise, you could crew with just over four thousand men but you would have difficulty, most of the crew count however are enlisted personnel, but that basically concludes today's briefing seeing as you wanted to be informed of the main specs of the two primary ships we are willing to give you, any other questions?"  
"What exactly did you mean by class 18 hyper drive."

"We divide light speed drives accordingly a class 18 would be able to travel at forty four thousand light years. Each decreasing grade is more powerful, class ones and class two's capable warships are most common, the class zero's exist such the Harrow but the energy need is quite large."

"Well then I believe your portion of the briefing concerns the other alien races that SGC has encountered."

"Yes. The Goa'uld are a malevolent race." An Image of a Goa'uld pyramid ship appears. "This is a Goa'uld Mothership, like your Dreadnaught it can carry thousands of troops, and it is capable of orbital bombardments, the ruling class of the Goa'uld known as the System Lords operate fleets containing Dozens of these vessels." Carter explains and then continues on to describe the Alkesh and Death Gliders, and then went on to describe the Jaffa, the Tollan, the Nox, the Asgard, and the Alterans among a few.

"Well then its only three o'clock why don't I show you the Harrow."

United States of America, Jump City, Titan's tower

"Hey Robin. I have finished calibrating my sensors to detect that guys weapon."

"Excellent work Cyborg."

Titan's tower, Raven's room

Raven activates the lightsaber. The weapon hums to life, producing a long crimson column shaped blade.

Raven moved the blade experimentally.

"He's attacking Raven again." Came Cyborg's shout as his sensors detected the lightsaber energy signature.

Her door crashes open.

Cyborg and Robin burst in, followed by a floating Starfire and Beast Boy peaks around the corner.

"What are you doing in busting into my room?" Demands Raven.

"Uhm we thought you were in danger. You see I kind of calibrated my sensors to pick up that guys weapon but you see no body told me you had one of those, so um we kind of assumed you were being attacked again." Stammered Cyborg  
"First of all I wasn't being attacked the first time, so it would not have been again, Cyborg."

Cyborg shrinks into the corner like a scolded child.

"Second of all Robin, why exactly are you trying to catch this guy he hasn't broken any laws don't tell me this is turning into another Slade case?"

Robin gulps. "Well it was because we were concerned, if he wasn't attacking you what were you doing?"

"Raven dear friend we are truly sorry for assuming you must allow us to make it up to you and your friend." Exclaims Starfire hugging Raven.

Dark Side of the moon, SSD Harrow

"Sir we are detecting multiple warships approaching from light speed." States one of the bridge officers

"Are you expecting company?"

"No." states major Carter.

"Might be the Asgard." States Col. O'neill.

"Just in case ready weapons prepare TIEs for immediate launch. Have you identified the ships?"

"Yes sir from their hyper space trail we can render an accurate three dimensional representation of the ships, judging by their shape I think it would be a safe wager to say they are Goa'uld Ha'tak class ships."

"Then lets greet them properly contact the rest of the Wing. We'll see how their Ha'tak fare when they go toe to toe with a Star Destroyer. Power engines have Harrow ready to strike."

"Sir." The imperial officer clicks his heels.

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: I know ending there was cruel. Please remember to vote if you want me to not remove the Replicators. We will get back to the wizarding world shortly but first the Goa'uld are introduced to the offensive capabilities of the Imperial Fleets favored ship class, the Star Destroyer. Also shortly you will see a new version of the Star Destroyer, I will go ahead and tell you the name, Ipsissimus class Star Destroyer, The Sovereign class Super Star Destroyer will be showing up soon as well. As well as Kratos will get to meet the Tok'ra; I have a feeling that won't turn out well. If you have comments or questions you feel other readers would benefit from please submit them to the topic dedicated to _Crown of Ebony_ with in my Harry Potter Forum.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: As to address the time period of earth it is the year two thousand three Anubis is just reemerging amongst the Goa'uld, the Kull warriors will begin making there appearances soon. As to inclusion of the Teen Titan's cross over, first just so everyone is clear it's the animated series not the comics, second and vastly more important in my mind, after Raven begins her Sith training the other Titan's will more or less drop out for a while till Robby boy tries to kill Kratos of course.

Chapter begin

Previously

Dark Side of the moon, SSD Harrow

"Sir we are detecting multiple warships approaching from light speed." States one of the bridge officers

"Are you expecting company?"

"No." states major Carter.

"Might be the Asgard." States Col. O'neill.

"Just in case ready weapons prepare TIEs for immediate launch. Have you identified the ships?"

"Yes sir from their hyper space trail we can render an accurate three dimensional representation of the ships, judging by their shape I think it would be a safe wager to say they are Goa'uld Ha'tak class ships."

"Then lets greet them properly contact the rest of the Wing. We'll see how their Ha'tak fare when they go toe to toe with a Star Destroyer. Power engines have Harrow ready to strike."

"Sir." The imperial officer clicks his heels.

The nineteen-mile long ship rose with grace from the dark side of the moon. As part of the agreement with Earth Empire had built bases on Mars and the Moon to assist in the defense of the planet eventually these bases would one day be expanded to serve more peaceful functions.

Eight Imperial class Star Destroyers plus two interdictors class cruisers and four Lancer class frigates jumped in from the behind Jupiter along with the Ban Sidhe.

"Sir Wing one is in position."

A dozen Ha'tak drop out from light speed.

The Goa'uld commander was shocked by the large ships, which awaited him as he entered the Tauri home solar system.

"Power weapons. Launch Fighters."

"Weapons powered."

"Fighters away."

At the exact time the Goa'uld scrambled their own fighters.

The large tetrahedron ships tried to fire on the massive Harrow.

"Plasma weapons."

"No affect on the shields Lord Kratos."

"Load Proton torpedoes. Ion cannons Fire."

The shields of the first of the struck Ha'tak wavered and collapsed.

"Start slugging away with Turbolasers, engage gravity well generators."

"Yes sir."

TIE Hunters and Phantoms met head on with Death Gliders. The Imperial fighters released a swarm of missiles before closing in and then tore the Death Gliders to pieces at mid to close range with the wing mounted energy weapons.

The Lancer frigates moved in to provide assistance to the TIEs.

"Ban Sidhe fire when ready."

The forward axial mounted super laser glowed to life and shot through three of the previously undamaged Ha'tak destroying them with ease.

"I've got a lo-ve-ly bunch o' coconuts. There they are a-standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big…"

The colonel was getting weird looks from the Imperials.

"Earth song I thought it fit."

"Right…"

"Can you fire it again?"

"No not immediately we could have maintained the beam and swept it across but you can figure the problems with that."

By now the Jaffa were in disarray with their leader dead at the hands of the Harrows first barrage and only two of the Ha'tak remaining now that the Ban Sidhe had fired, they were lost as what to do.

"Sir we are receiving a transmission. They are surrendering."

"Right ready boarding parties. Ring rooms, I am never going to get used to saying that by the way, prepare to send away teams inform the Storm Troopers they are to report to ring rooms one through Eight."

"That was a most impressive battle." Commented Teal'c

"Yeah reading about the capabilities of those ships and then seeing them in action are completely different." Stated O'neill. "So are the ships in tact Carter?"

"More or less they are but one of the Ha'tak's shield generators exploded and only a few Death Glider's remain."

SSD Harrow's CIC

"This will be easier than I thought, Einlanzer Fleet is assisting the Gordaninans and once that is done it should be little trouble to deal with the Goa'uld and secure a foothold in this Galaxy."

"Yes progress reports from the Sith Fleets indicate the primary base between the Galaxies is nearly complete, and our status report has merited the new Gungnir fleet being dispatched to aid us."

"The Gungnir is a new Sovereign class Super Star Destroyer."

"Indeed its smaller that the Eclipse only fifteen thousand meters as opposed to the Eclipse which is seventeen five hundred meters but it holds almost the same number of armaments." States one of the fleet officers. "Including an Axial super laser like the ones mounted on the Eclipse."

"Aile is also sending the first wing of Ipsissimus class Star Destroyer as soon as the are completed as well." Commented Kratos

Assorted murmuring broke out.

"No none of you are getting reassigned." Snapped Thrawn.

"Well then I guess that concludes this meeting see you all next week."

Earth's surface, Scotland, Grimmauld place headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix

"Yes, yes everyone please calm yourself I know the Diagon Alley raid had very surprising results."

"Surprising Albus two men took out twenty Death Eater's, and then got extracted by some kind of flying machine."

"Blocked the unforgivables."

"Yeah I heard one of them blocked the killing curse with his hand."

"They had blades composed of pure energy."  
"They used wandless magic."

"Lightning, the lead one threw lightning, just like Merlin."

"Who were they Albus?"

"They are the Sith." Stated Severus. "The Dark Lord stated they used all the same abilities as Potter can. He stated that apparently all Sith have Amber eyes once they complete there training, Rabastan speculates it has something to do with the raw amount of magical energy they wield."

"That was Harry." Stated Remus.

"Yup he tore right through those ruddy boot lickers, I'd wager the other was Harry's apprentice." Agreed Sirius.

"Did catch any indication where they might have been going?"  
"Nope not a one."

"The Dark Lord mentioned that one of his spies in United States spotted a Sith on the Pacific coast but the spy wasn't able to identify who it was."

"So they may have a base in the United States? Alastor what are the chances of that?"  
"Likely if the Sith are powerful enough as they appear and they are from what two of them did in Diagon Alley before there foot soldiers arrived I'd say America or Australia maybe Africa or Eastern Europe is where they have bases, Voldermort said the Sith were an army they would need a large base, the states have some pretty secure and isolated regions that would make excellent bases of operation for an army."

"Any other region's Alastor that the Sith may have some kind of base?"

"Well the Caucasus Mountains or the Australian outback would be isolated enough to conceal a base, but that's only speculation for all we now from the way these Sith are, they might be in China."

'This isn't good.'

"So has any one discovered anything discovered any thing about these elusive Sith?"

One bushy haired young witch waved her hand in the air.

"Yes miss Granger."

"I examined the sketches that professor Snape provided us on Sith Architecture, there is a similar building that was recently discovered by muggle divers submerged off the coast of Japan the structure has been submerged for nearly ten thousand years."

"That's it, an old building, we need significant information on the current activities of _Potter and his bunch of merry men_." Snarled Snape. "Incase you didn't notice he addressed that soldier as Sergeant and the Dark Lord said Army. Sergeant is a non commissioned officer, understand meaning lots of ranks between them and Potter, and that's assuming Potter is the supreme commander of the group something he is not, the Dark Lord states Potter is the second in command with one other Second with the same rank a Darth Vader, as well as a third in command and an entire group of Admirals, Generals and commanders. Rabastan is starting to come up with some odd theories, that show more merit than what the Order has come up with and the Dark Lord is agreeing with these theories that Rabastan has coming up with."

"Such as Severus?"

"The main one of these theories is that the Sith maintain there bases and populous within another realm a different world. The Dark Lord thinks this why Potter couldn't be found, Potter has been 'off world' as it were, why he's come back now,"

"Wait your saying he was sent?" interrupted one of the Order members.

"According to the Dark Lord, Potter reports directly to the Emperor, who apparently is the supreme leader of the Sith."

"An Emperor?"

"Yes that's what I said." Growled Snape exasperated.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: In the Star Wars universe you want to bring down shields proton torpedoes and Ion cannons are the way to do it. Also Harrow is the only ship with ring technology at the moment it has sixteen ring platforms. The so called Light wizards don't have a clue. Next chapter Kratos takes his first trip through the Stargate. For future reference in a true fight a Victory II would be able to handle four Ha'tak with ease, Kratos was merely being cautious.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken. This chapter is kind of short.

Helltanz's notes: This chapter deals with the events of Evolution (SG1) or at least starts with Evolution, the episode is for this story taking place after the inauguration of President Hayes.

Chapter begin

Earth, United States of America, Stargate Command

"Ready then Darth Kratos."

"Yes General Hammond."

"Dial the Gate." Ordered Hammond.

The wormhole establishes.

Kratos and Legion of Dark Storm Troopers step through the gate.

-

Two hours later.

The Goa'uld found irritating Sith lords was typically fatal in its results.

Kratos sliced through a column with his lightsaber and used the force to send it crashing into a wave of jaffa.

Kratos impaled one of the remaining Jaffa through his symbiote pouch and brought his lightsaber up wards.

The Goa'uld raised his hand device, Kratos's armored Gauntlet made a sickening crack as it connected with the Goa'uld face shattering the host's cheekbones and bouncing the Goa'uld against the wall. Kratos reflects the energy projectiles from another group of jaffa.

"My lord." The Dark Storm Troopers open fire silencing the rest of the jaffa permanently.

'Hmm… why do I get the feeling they are irritated I ditched them to go kill the annoying parasite. Which reminds me.' Kratos turns advances on the Goa'uld who tries to raise his arm Kratos slices it off and then slices off the Goa'uld's head.

"Lord Kratos I do not mean to nag but Admiral Daala was quite insistent we remain with you."

"Dully noted Lieutenant, I'll make sure to have a word with Daala when we return to the Harrow."

The march back to the gate was fairly boring until Imperial force were about a hundred yards from the gate.

"It appears they are firing on something."  
"Shall we take a look?" asked Kratos rhetorically.

The legion of Jaffa were all concentrating their fire on a single black clad warrior.

"It does seem their attacks are ineffective." The understatement of the year ineffective the Jaffa's weapons were not having any affect against the lone soldier.

The warrior continues to be unaffected by the Jaffa's attacks despite being attacked by three different angles and as Kratos noticed had already dispatched most of the Jaffa with its wrist mounted weapons.

"Lets observe it appears its only focusing on dealing with the Jaffa and Goa'uld and it doesn't appear to be a member of any race that the Stargate command has encountered."

After a few minutes the warrior left the clearing to chase after a group of Jaffa.

"Lord Kratos the Stargate is activating."

"It's the … Teal'c and another older Jaffa. We should go down and greet them they should be alerted, yes?"

"Kratos." Greeted Teal'c looking up from speaking with Ramius's first prime.

"A friend of yours Teal'c?"  
"Indeed master Bratac this is Kratos of the Sith, his people are the Tauri's latest ally."

"You missed a fairly impressive scene, a single black clad warrior dealt with the majority of one of the parties, the Goa'uld known as Ramius and a good number of his force died by our hands. The second Goa'uld died by the lone one. And here he comes now."

The warrior attacks the remaining jaffa, killing Ramius's first prime.

Kratos activates his lightsaber and deflects a blast from the wrist weapon, The Kull warrior targets Kratos deeming him a larger threat than the Jaffa.

Kratos reflects another attack from the black clad super soldier. Kratos starts sending pieces of rock flying at the super soldier.

The soldier is distracted and Kratos kick the super soldier in the knee breaking it. Kratos twirls his lightsaber and then slices off the left arm and severs the head.

The Sith lord deactivates his lightsaber.

Earth, United States of America, Stargate Command

"So this one is a Tok'ra, its no different from the Goa'uld."

"We are nothing like the Goa'uld human,"

"How long have they been at this?" asks O'neill.

"Since the Tok'ra made off hand remark about how humans weren't ready for such advanced technology."

"Worm. You should respect your betters" The Tok'ra starts choking.

"Uh Kratos as much as I like watching the snake heads being taken down a peg or two, we kind of need him alive." Objected Jack

"So be it. Though I would keep a close eye on the worm he is not trustworthy."

"So what do we know about the soldier?"

"Other than Teal'c and Bratac were lucky Kratos had his lightsaber, the armor absorbs almost any energy based weapons used by the Goa'uld it likely the armor is inefficient against the Imperial energy weapon technology because there completely different than what is standard in this galaxy, though we can't be sure. Though the lightsaber probably is the only weapon which would have a guaranteed effectiveness and the Sith would be the only ones who could guarantee success. Though we have determined the host is an artificial life form."

"Some form of artificial life form indeed it is grossly inefficient a Sith Youngling could have done a better job at creating artificial life." Muttered Kratos. "Its organs would not sustain it for very long even with one of these parasites." Spat the Sith lord.

"There was no sign of trauma from staff weapons fire, in fact the only noticeable injuries were the obvious decapitation and the severing of the elbow as well as a shattered knee."

"Yes the amount of force required to damage the creatures knee to such an extent is beyond that of a Goa'uld enhanced Host or a Jaffa."

"But not beyond that of a Sith."

"Indeed that is the case Kratos kicked it." Confirms Teal'c  
"Impossible."  
"I'd be happy to demonstrate on you."

"Guys…"

"As you wish continuing on the cellular structure is less than three week old organic but definitely artificial."

"Well we know the Goa'uld have been trying to physically perfect a host that would be superior to humans." States Carter

"Hardly superior." Sneered Kratos.

The Tok'ra explains the residual energy signature and explain how the Goa'uld Telchak created the first Sarcophagus. Daniel goes on to explain that his grandfather's early obsession was with the fountain of youth, and Carter theorizes that the device was hidden near a water source. Daniel translates the Goa'uld in the notes to the location of the temple in southern Honduras.

"It may be possible to locate this device using one of our vessels. Of course I would have to insist the worm remains planet side, it seems incapable of dealing with Humans having more advanced technology than its species which it seems to scavenge from superior races. I'll be returning to the Harrow."

SSD Harrow

"Welcome back Lord Kratos."

"Captain. Bring the Planetary scanners on line and scan the southern portion of the country known as Honduras. Pay particular attention to areas near a waterfall and a river."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to have a word with Daala. Contact the Stargate Command and inform me after you retrieve the device."

"Yes Sir."

-

Dark Side of the Moon, SSD Harrow

"Rise Darth Kratos. I am pleased with your progress your report is most uplifting."  
"Thank you Master."

"As you have been informed I am sending you additional forces, in addition to the Gungnir Fleet, you forces will be supplemented by the three new Palleon class vessels that will be completed at the Star Forge with in the next month and their Ipsissimus and Allegiance class star destroyer escorts, you are to transfer to the Samiel and assume command it has been properly outfitted for your unique flag duties and tastes. All of the ships have been outfitted with your preferred Fighter compliments, they will be escorting the requested materials as well. I should the next progress report to be just as positive."

"Yes master."

"Additionally learn what you can about these force users perhaps the knowledge may be of use to the Sith."

Kratos nods.

"And finally continue to gather intelligence on the other races that is all Kratos." The hologram clicks off.

-

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Just so its clear the Tok'ra wasn't Selmak, him and Aneice are the only ones I can semi tolerate. Next chapter, consists of another fight with the Death Eaters as well as Kratos speaking with the Emperor, and for note purposes most of Kratos's personal staff have force capabilities but most of those are just above average in using the force.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: I am pleased with reviews, there is a possibility the rating may increase due to Kratos using, Sith techniques, i.e. torturing or gratuitous violence.

Chapter begin

-

United States of America, Jump City

"Good morning Raven."

"Hello."

"Shall we begin or would you prefer to talk."

"I'm ready to start."

"Good as I am sure from your already obvious abilities you know that to control the force you need only focus. In the past you used words. This is not a bad method of focusing but it has disadvantages, now some things it is wise to still use command words to focus more accurately. Now have relax, inhale exhale, focus on the coin, lift it, aht without using words. Mental focus is everything."

A coin begins to levitate and begins to circle around the roof at first a bit wobbly and then straightening out.

A few hours later, Raven was levitating several common objects.

"Focus. Now stop repressing your emotions bend them to your will."  
The coin disintegrates under the pressure of the force along with several other things exploding.

Kratos's force barrier stops several pieces of debris.

"Focus bend your emotions to your will, remember the destroyed things recreate them."

Raven looks a little shocked.

"Oh please don't look so shocked at the fact I'm not destroyed my first attempt was much more destructive results." 'Of course I was eight and in the middle of the Emperor's office practicing.' Thinks Kratos. "It is all about focusing and control. Your will must control your emotions. The force reacts to these emotions, just focus reign in your emotions control them and put the power to good use."

Raven manages after a few minutes. "Good now lets start again, practice does make perfect."

It was nearing noon. Raven had for the most part could control the force with out the verbal focus, emotions were still a problem, not that Kratos had doubted they would not be, so many years of repressing them, it was an important Sith lesson, emotion control generally took a few weeks to get the basics down for most people so it was not that she was in anyway behind.

-

-

Kratos was now quite pleased, over the past week and half, earth time, all projects were proceeding well, especially with the arrival of the Gungnir Fleet, the only downside was Karin was assigned to the fleet, she had apparently managed to convince Aile to transfer her not that Kratos could fault the decision, she was annoying but useful.

Raven was done quite well in her training, though apparently this Robin teammate of hers was still suspicious of Kratos not that the Sith lord cared. Raven's other companions were somewhat better, well except perhaps the green one. Though the one called Starfire had been the most receptive.

Aion's former compatriots in the Justice League were to an extent more tolerable, at least they were professional, the majority of them. Superman apparently had some problem with Kratos and the Sith as a whole concerning their use of lethal force. The Flash was just annoying his constant dashing around and attitude, which was quite reminiscent of a youngling, was quite aggravating.

-

-

Europe ,United Kingdom, Scotland, Hogsmeade

"Welcome to Hogsmeade, only all wizarding settlement in all of Britain."

"Wizarding isn't that a hacker term indicating skill?" stated Kaguya rhetorically.

"I'm hoping it isn't what they call the force users of this world."

Kyuzo nods.

-

"It would appear it is they are from the same group from the previous attack." Observes Kaguya indicating the newly arrived Death Eaters.

"Crucio."

Kratos blocks the unforgivable with a force barrier.

"Well I do believe that indicates they are hostile."

The Mandalorian deploys a wrist mounted version of a lightsaber.

Kyuzo draws a pair of Sith alchemic swords and ignites them with fire.

Kratos draws his lightsabers.

"We should make this quick Daala has likely deployed an ARC already split up it seems this force is much larger."

Kyuzo charges first slicing apart several startled Death Eaters in a single fluid moment.

One of the attackers takes on a very feral grin and then transforms into a large vaguely humanoid wolf.

"I'll deal with this one." States Kyuzo.

"Right."

Kratos launches himself into the air and comes crashing down amongst a group of the attacking wizards, who are suddenly all devoid of their heads.

Kyuzo blocks the werewolf's claws and throws it backwards with force-enhanced strength.

Kaguya is alternating between reversing spells with his own lightsaber and systematically terminating the wizards with his blaster rifle.

Kratos uses force crush with practiced ease to cause several death eater's to implode.

By now the werewolf Kyuzo is fighting is circling the red garbed Sith, nursing several cauterized wounds. The werewolf lunges and Kyuzo slices it across the shoulder. The werewolf growls.

Kaguya releases a concentrated force strike to the ground to knock the Death Eater's to the ground. The Mandalorian makes quick work of his disoriented foes.

Kratos cracks his neck, and releases a agonizing roar killing several Death Eaters and uprooting several trees.

Kyuzo delivers a pair of force enhanced powerful and very fast dual slashes to the werewolf's torso, leaving a seared scar.

Kaguya fires a concentrated burst from his blaster removing the last three Death Eater's from the battle.

Kratos and Kaguya both watch as Kyuzo finishes his duel with the werewolf who vanishes in mid strike.

The imposing forms of two ARC-220's swoop down.

"Well that was fairly amusing."

"Your enemies must have been more skilled then the ones I faced." States Kaguya.

"We'll find you somebody who's a decent fight yet."

Kyuzo re-sheathes his swords.

More sharp cracks, signifying the apparition of more wizards into the town.

"Reinforcements?"  
"I do not believe so they are were different attire."

"What the devil happened here?" practically yells the head Auror. "Dumbledore, what the hell are you doing here?" growls the Auror.

"Now Auror Dawlish we are all here for the greater good." Chides Dumbledore in his insufferable grandfather tone.

"And you are you lot, you don't look like Dumbledore's rabble?"

"I am Darth Kratos commander of the Sith Expeditionary Force."

"Commander eh, Auror first Class Dawlish, English Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The old man's Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, head of the Wizengamot, and general busybody."

"My comrades General Kaguya Corvus, Sith 1st Rapid Emergency Crisis Response Division, Commander Senior grade Kyuzo Special Tactics and Threat Resolvement Division."

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: For reference an Ipsissimus class is twenty four hundred meters, not sure if I said that, might have been a response.

Kyuzo is limited to basic to mid level force powers with in a certain area, i.e. he can't generate Force Storms, mind bombs, or use Plague, nor can he sustain wide scale elemental attacks for extended periods of time. Also if you have questions you believe others would benefit from I urge you go to My forums and click the Harry Potter link and post it under the Crown of Ebony thread, this is for everyone's enlightenment.

Kaguya is restricted with mostly only being able to do Neutral or dark aligned abilities with a decent ability to use offensive light abilities and is capable of using force shield (Protection).

Kratos, is as a Sith lord, can call forth any Sith technique, including and not limited to Force Storms and life creation, and as he is not corrupted by the dark side can use most Light techniques.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: To clarify like _Lightning Fervor_, as those of you who are reading will see in a few chapters, O'neill will retain the Ancient abilities he gains, though for a different reason, mainly cause I like the idea of O'neill having ancient powers and of course more importantly it plays a relevant part in a few chapters.

Chapter begin

Previously

More sharp cracks, signifying the apparition of more wizards into the town.

"Reinforcements?"  
"I do not believe so they are wear different attire."

"What the devil happened here?" Practically yells the head Auror. "Dumbledore, what the hell are you doing here?" growls the Auror.

"Now Auror Dawlish we are all here for the greater good." Chides Dumbledore in his insufferable grandfather tone.

"And you are you lot, you don't look like Dumbledore's rabble?"

"I am Darth Kratos commander of the Sith Expeditionary Force."

"Commander eh, Auror first Class Dawlish, English Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The old man's Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, head of the Wizengamot, and general busybody."

"My comrades General Kaguya Corvus, Sith 1st Rapid Emergency Crisis Response Division, Commander Senior grade Kyuzo Special Tactics and Threat Resolvement Division."

-

The introduction was cut short as more Death Eaters arrived; this group was smaller than the first likely reinforcements for the previous group, as there was no member of the inner circle.

"Crucio." Screamed the apparent leader

Kratos didn't even look effected by the unforgivable.

"You should be in agony." Screamed the caster of the Cruciatias curse.

"You call that agony…" Kratos's energy flared. "You clearly don't know the meaning of pain." Kratos snapped his wrist sending a blast of force energy out in wave, throwing the Death Eaters into nearby buildings and flora. Kratos eyed the Death Eaters lazily.

Kaguya motioned for the Storm Troopers to stop. "Let Lord Kratos handle this."

Kratos flicked his fingers out slicing curse, and their casters, in half with sharp slivers of force energy.

"Damn you! Avada Kedavadra!" the curse didn't even faze the Sith Lord, though all the wizards gasped as it hit and did absolutely nothing to the Sith Lord.

"Is that all?" Kratos mocked, opening his clenched fist. "My turn." The Death Eater exploded.

Two of the darker aligned explosion curses flew at the Sith Lord plus a wave of pale purple fire.

"Its already to late." Kratos force barrier reflected the explosion curses and snuffed out the flame.

Lightning crackled around the Sith Lord's hand. "Open your eyes." Said Kratos. "Don't think twice, I can smell your fear. Now's the time to fight."

Lighting arced through several Death Eaters, leaving them naught but charred corpses.

"Pride is that all you have. I'm fighting such weaklings." Sneered the Sith. "I can see it in your eyes, my prey. You can't hide it. Hate and anger I find but you don't know its strength. That look in your eyes, my prey, your eyes can't lie, about your fear."

The air began to distort.

"Force storm." Stated the Mandalorian.  
"Indeed." Agreed Kyuzo in a bored tone.

A wave of killing curses flew all harmlessly hitting the Sith Lord, the force storm only getting stronger by the energy, it struck tearing the Death Eaters apart.

The force settled leaving not even a single body behind. "Humph weaklings."

Kratos turned and walked back to the group.

"The yanks weren't joking." Muttered Dawlish shocked eyes so wide, that in any other situation it would have seemed comical.

'This is not good.' Thought Dumbledore

"I get the next wolf thing, Kyuzo." Stated Kaguya.

"As you wish Kaguya." Stated the red garbed Sith looking disinterested as ever.

"My that was boring. Shall we going, I believe we are expected back at Stargate Command?"

"That meeting is now very important."

"Daala."

The wizards were muttering about silent apparition.

"Sir, this base just transmitted a message, they have some rather important information. You should proceed there now."

Earth, United States of America, Stargate Command

"So how is everything General?"

"Bad I am afraid."

"I surmised, how bad."  
"Col. O'neill downloaded an ancient repository into his mind, again."

"These repositories from what I have read are similar to our Holocron crystals, O'neill did not seem to be the type to succumb to the knowledge contained."

"Its not the knowledge it the amount of it and its affects on the brain."

"Of course my apologies. You would like me to look into handling the matter, attempting to find a solution."

"Yes, I would but we have another problem, Anubis plans to attack Earth."  
Weir arrives and informs she is now in charge of the base.

Kratos is not pleased a military base is under the control of an 'anti- military' civilian.

"Mr. Kratos. I'm-" starts Dr. Weir.  
"Elizabeth Weir, I do apologize but I must prepare my fleet, and I need to provide some assistance to O'neill. Good day. We can have a proper introduction once we have resolved this matter, we both have tasks which take precedence." Kratos phases out of the room.

-

-

SSD Harrow, Training room

"Yeah this isn't working."

"Sit down Col." ordered Kratos. "I would be worried if you were seeing results this early, I to have other places I would rather be."

"Can't you do some Sith mind thing with the force or something to speed it up."

"I am attempting to save your life and allow you to still know the information, Col. I can not do both in an expedient manner."

"…." O'Neill is silent.

"My lord the Human politician is throwing a fit wanting to know where O'Neill is." Announced a voice over the intercom. "Should I reassure him that the Col. has not used the stargate or just ignore him."

"Ignore him, unless he actually asks if we know where the Col. is."

- Several hours later.

"Yes lord Kratos."

"Karin."  
"Yes sir?"  
"Has the Red Sands modifications been complete?"  
"Yes my lord as scheduled they were completed at twenty one hundred."  
"Good. Shall we be going O'Neill?"

"Yeah finally some action?"

-

-

"What did we miss?"

"The ISD Orion destroyed three Ha'tak shortly after your departure my lord."

"Sire two incoming fleets first force is identified as Goa'uld the lagging fleet is transmitting Imperial fleet codes."

Anubis's fleet drops out of hyperspace.

"That's a lot of ships." Mutters O'neill."

Anubis's fleet moves his ships towards Earth. One of the Ha'tak begins to fire.

An even larger number and indeed much larger hyperspace windows open, multiple Imperial Warships drop out of Hyperspace. A single ship over shadows Anubis Mothership and a number of Ha'tak, two more ships of the same size drop out beside it.

"Holy shit those things even bigger than yours."  
"IWS Palleon class Super Star Destroyers SSD Samiel, SSD Anazel, and SSD Veiciel." Kratos states. "Captain. I'm assuming command of the Samiel."

The rest of the Sith fleet moves into attack positions.

-

'Maybe attacking the Tauri was a bad idea?' wonders Anubis.

-

SSD Samiel

"Samiel weapon batteries open fires." Orders Kratos. "Weapons clear. All ships attack weapons release is clear."

Twelve Ha'tak succumb to the Samiel's initial salvo from the massive ships secondary gun emplacements. Another eight are destroyed by Ion cannon fire. While an additional six explode from proton torpedoes. One attack with out even the main armament of a single ship just cut Anubis's fleet in half, albeit a ship far larger than what most in the galaxy has ever seen.

"Samiel engage gravity well generators."

Anubis is steadily losing ships and his mother ship blown up in the middle of space. Kratos enters something onto his console and a blast of energy is fired from the Samiel.

"Sir?" questions one of the officers as Kratos's eyes glaze over.

"Nothing Lt. Just making sure the weapon was working properly." Lies Kratos reactivating the safety for the Sith weapon mounted aboard the Samiel. 'So Aile you managed to complete the ship to my modifications good boy.' Kratos chuckles. 'The Super Star Destroyer is the pride of imperial engineering, the Palleon is the greatest of these achievements, but the Samiel is differs very much in comparison to its comrades, it's a Sith vessel, it was designed for use by the Sith, to play to their strengths. This ship hums in synch with us, the Sith, the Force.'

Kratos turned on his heel.

"Contact Harrow, have my materials transferred, as planned."  
Kratos walked off.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: I'll proceed to tell you the weapon, it basically harnesses the energy of the dark side of the force, it requires a Sith Lord to control properly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Signifying the returning to Harry Potter in this chapter, along with some Sith action.

Chapter begin

SSD Samiel Dark side of the moon

"O'neill are you well?" inquired Teal'c.

"Yes Teal'c I'm good thanks for asking. Course I do seem to have a perpetual head ache though."

"That will pass with time, until such time as your subconscious becomes used to the knowledge and power you know possess." Stated Kratos. "You will have to deal with it till that time comes. The Imperial Department of Fleet Medical Services, suggest bed rest and additionally suggests you do not become under the influence of any mind or awareness altering drugs this includes and is not to Spices and Alcoholic beverages." Read off Kratos. "Additionally you are advised to take the next week off, at least, for rest, strenuous activity is not suggested during your period of recovery. You are suggested, read ordered, to not operate any vehicle during your recovery, your em field is undergoing some changes the fluctuations may interfere with electronic devices."

"Geez and I thought our doctors were strict." Muttered O'neill.

"Lord Kratos were are being contacted by the United States Air Force Research Facility designated Area Fifty One. They are ready to receive Stargate Team One."

"Show them to the ring room."

"Yes sir, if you all will follow me."

-

-

Earth, Antarctica, Sith Temple

"Something is very wrong."  
"Yes very wrong."

Two lightsabers ignited with the familiar snap hiss of the weapons, their crimson blades hummed ominously as they sliced through the air.

The creatures were covered in smooth black chitin armor for skin, four red slitted eyes. It had four legs and a long bladed tail, at the end of each foot were five razor sharp silver colored talons.

'Guard dogs.'

The Sith crimson blades sliced through two, the third attempts to impale Kratos only to find the Sith Lord's hand through its skull.

"I suppose we should hurry there will be more."

"Agreed."

Kratos tapped his communicator "Echo squad be advised hostiles confirmed, be alert."

"Should we worry?"  
"Dark Storm Troopers, they won't be fooled by the creatures illusions. You do realize what those were?"

"Yes Sith Alchemic beasts, guard dogs."  
Kratos nodded and activated one of the Sith consoles while Aion worked on a second one.

"Damn. Teacher I don't possess your expertise on the Ancient Sith but does this?"

"Yes, we have been lured into a trap, we should not have been able to detect this temple even had we used the Samiel's sensors."

"That means what?"  
"It wasn't intentional, there are no Sith present."

The door explodes.

"Guardians!" Indeed in the door way were twelve figure each twelve feet tall figures with taloned hands their bodies covered in black plates of armor. Their faces were masked, and for that Kratos was slightly relieved, get bit by a guardian not pleasant at all their teeth were six inches of ivory.

Aion blasted the lead Guardian with a dual handed blast of force lighting the creature went flying back but a few seconds later the creature rose badly burned but more than that quite angry.

Kratos's eyes glowed the air distorted in the middle of the guardians.

The mini force storm didn't work, they were heavily burned, five were missing limbs, the one that had been closest, was missing seventy percent of its body mass and it was regrowing fast.

Kratos growled, the Sith lord flexed his fingers sending a wave of force shards into the ceiling, the Sith lord withdrew the Holocron and opened a secret passage.

Surface

Kratos drove a dagger through the cranium of one of the guardians, this time it stayed down.

Aion executed a one hundred eighty arc with his lightsaber, bisecting several of the guardians.

Kratos grabbed one of the remaining intact guardians, the Sith lords hand began to smoke and glow from the energy of the force. The guardian began to convulse its skin turned white, and its normally purple blood turned brown.

-

-

SSD Samiel, Science Lab 1 Examination room 1

"Lord Kratos exactly so interesting about this thing?" inquired the doctor.

"I have seen a Sith Guardian like the ones we saw down there, what the ones down there did should be impossible, they should not be capable of doing what they did."

"Your talking in riddles again."  
"Teacher is right, what those things did is supposed to be impossible, its regeneration was vastly higher than the norm, it resisted a pocket force storm."

"That is just the beginning, the force requisite for creating one of these would be gargantuan. It would be near impossible to create them in such number I counted seventy six."

"Probably more considering we blasted the ceiling and entrance."  
"Aion is likely correct."

"Lord Kratos exactly what did you do to this thing, I've dissected some of the other things you've killed before, but nothing compares to this."

"I killed the only way I thought would keep it down I put its midi-chlorians into a killing frenzy hence all the damage."

"I never would have guessed." Stated the doctor.  
Aion sent a questioning look. "That is what I thought you did, but that is supposed to be impossible as well."  
"Almost impossible, to the extent it is considered an impossible feat by most, I have only had to do it once before."  
"The Jedi hunts."

"Yes, and that had been when I was still developing the technique."

"That place is a clear and present danger."

"Daala we need to lock it down, I won't deny that, but we won't be able to destroy it, its underground for a reason."  
"The ice would keep the shield generators cool. And it prevents us from targeting it by visual sensors."

"We should not have detected it at all."

"How are we going to deal with them?"

"The guardians anti matter weapons is what I would suggest."

"Oh that helps Kratos."

"We slashed them with lightsabers, I was wishing I had brought my Omni Octi URL or one of my Sith Alchemic swords. Or my pistols, they have twenty millimeter proton grenade launchers. In fact I was very glad I had brought my daggars, Anti matter weapons are the best choice, Sith Alchemy is the only other thing that works… Daala the anti matter weapons are not simply the best choice they are the only viable choice. Continue making the preparations for the delegations arrival."

-

SSD Samiel, Sith Lab

Kratos pondered over the Holocron, oh so what he hadn't been entirely truthful about the Sith Guardians, it wasn't truly a major problem it would be a nuisance to ground troops but nothing more, Aion and he had simply be caught unaware the arrival of the Sith fleet would easily remedy the problem.

The Sith Lord activated the Holocron. The red crystal began projecting glyphs.

'and that confirms what I thought sacrificing of willing and unwilling force capable beings to create them, I expected to find as much, the design is still impractical, there is no way you could field them en masse, judging by the equations.' Kratos ran his pale bony finger over a series of holographic glyphs. 'the energy requirement is enormous, and if you weren't on a Force node it would be even higher, and they lack the use of offensive force abilities since their reserves are being directed towards defense and bolstering their physical attributes.' Kratos hummed. 'but that does explain the energy requirements, eight masters would drastically lessen the strain on each person, and the notes confirm that this temple was indeed built during the time of the Sith middle kingdom, but these Guardian wouldn't be nearly as useful back then, given lightsabers had not entered use yet, Alchemic blades were the norm for Sith the Guardians would have not been nearly as effective at countering the force users of that time period…'

Kratos summoned another Holocron, this one distinguished by the fact it was black with blood red Sith markings. The Sith lord deactivated the newly acquired Holocron, and turned his attention to the black one. 'So why make a Guardian with such an obvious disability… unless…hmm that is a viable explanation' Kratos pondered before turning his attention fully on the black Holocron activating the device, while Kratos was immune to the consequences of Voldemort's mood swings and mental attack, the wizard was still affected by the changes and actions of the Sith.

-

-

VSD II Red Sands, Reception Hall, Welcoming Gala for Earth World Leader delegation

Kratos eyes wandered over the various members of the assembled world governments, the planet was so chaotic, such easy prey it would be so easy to manipulate the world to become his, so easy to use their petty fears and problems to control them. Numerous members of the worlds numerous countries, force sensitive or not, were present, most of the representatives were from 'developed nations', all the members of the united nations security council were also present, England to the Ukraine, Russia to Canada, Germany to Qatar, Belgium to china, to Monaco to Kazakhstan to Saudi Arabia to the Vatican, had all sent envoys, also were present varying religious ministers, Priests, Imams, more Priests, Rabbis, Aesthetics.

Indeed the force sensitive populous were called wizards or witches for the most part, the name was nearly as bad as benders, but it was a primitive world, the major members of the Stargate program were also present, as was the Justice League.

The president of the UN stood and introduced himself and gave a droll little speech about their location, The Imperial War Ship Victory Star Destroyer II Red Sands above the moon, and how this conference would mark the beginning of a new era for mankind on Earth on of exploration and prosperity. He went on to explain how diverse the empire was, with its numerous sentient races.

Kratos swirled his drink with a thought. The force users were rather annoying to deal with explaining the midi chlorians system was tedious, the wizards, oh Kratos loathed such un refined terms, were shocked at the difference in power of a Sith and the force users of their world, and shocked by the ease of the Sith's control over the force, they were so reliant on these wands of theirs. It had been amusing shocking them by telling them what Anakin's midi chlorians level had been when his fellow Sith lord had been a youngling. It had been a relief when Aile had called allowing the Sith lord to get away.

-

-

SSD Samiel, communications room

"Kratos."

"Aile."

"So how is it?"

"The Samiel works as expected."

"Good." The other Sith gave an easy smirk.

"How are things?"

"All is well, young Skywalker's abilities are growing, he is getting private lessons though, so he isn't attending the Sith academy, not sure if that is a good or bad thing yet. The remaining Rebels have gone underground for the most part, most scattered amongst the outer rim, like those that survived any way."

"The Rakatan Project?"

"Functioning and moving along a scheduled."  
"And the Fleets status?"

"Twelve Palleon class have entered service in our galaxy thanks to the Star Forge, four Death Star II and on Death Star III have been completed as well by the Star Forge, Two Type II have been deployed. Three hundred forty five other Super Star Destroyers have entered service most Executor, though a small portion of each class are Sith modified, Strike Cruiser II's have entered mass production, as have defender class Star Destroyers, and the Nebulon B are seeing their first major deployment."

"Keep me apprised. Also I need you to send the Adon records to me a soon as possible."

The other Sith bowed, and the hologram flicked off.

Kratos exited the room.

"Thrawn you are imperial intelligence what of our guests?"  
The blue skinned humanoid looked up. "The wizarding governments are for the most part corrupt and very low tech, though the American wizarding government is adaptive to change and relatively free of political corruption. I didn't need to be force sensitive to discern that, the non force Sensitive American government may be difficult to manipulate, we may also face opposition from religious extremists, the larger religions, in the west these Abraham religions seem to be a tad intolerant of one another, to the force the eastern religions will be more open minded."

"Find one country who would be … receptive to our message and see to it they are forwarded… certain advances… nothing military yet though."

"Yes lord Kratos."  
"Any potential problems?"  
"One of the Officials an Albus Dumbledore he seems to not only be a high ranking government official but also seems to have a rather secretive personal militia of force sensitive."

"Will he interfere?"

"More than likely."  
"If he become a nuisance we will deal with it appropriately." Kratos glanced into the void of space.

"Lord Kratos two members of the English wizarding delegation are requesting an audience."

"The names Daala."

"An Albus Dumbledore and a Lucius Malfoy."

"They belong to opposing factions." Stated Thrawn.

The Sith Lord scowled.

-

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: I didn't feel like typing up the entire gala, and SO more wizarding next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: The Sith temple is basically going to be used to delve into Kratos's past, also when Arc II starts, Arc I ends with this chapter, we will dive more into Kratos's past. Kratos is currently 43 physically, due to time dilation, time passes at one half the speed in the Milky Way than it does in the Galaxy of the empire, though the empire considers him to be 53 due to aforementioned time dilation. I cut some stuff from this chapter, at least two thousand words, mainly Voldemort and Dumbledore speaking with their respective groups, and a scene with Kratos which occurred before the Twenty two hundred hour briefing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Previously

SSD Samiel Dark side of the moon

Kratos glanced into the void of space.

"Lord Kratos two members of the English wizarding delegation are requesting an audience."

"The names Daala."

"An Albus Dumbledore and a Lucius Malfoy."

"They belong to opposing factions." Stated Thrawn.

The Sith Lord scowled.

-

SSD Samiel, Conference room

Kratos sat back in the high ornate almost Cathedra style of chair, at the head of the long imposing black table before the Sith lord were two file folders. The files were composed of everything the intelligence department were able to discern about his two 'guests', the Sith had similar files on everyone present.

The doors opened and the two 'wizards' entered, their awe was apparent, the Victory class Star Destroyer had impressed all the delegates, but the Samiel was breathtaking, even to the populous of his own galaxy.

Kratos examined his guests both wearing robes, though they were nothing at all like those worn by the Sith, it would seem these robes impeded movement to the point wearing them in combat would be ill advised at the very least, additionally the robes were made of some kind of force enhanced silk. Though Kratos doubted the silk would provide any meaningful defense, typical Sith robes were alchemically created fibers, typically with trauma plates which deployed ablative anti energy gel. The fibers in the robes were mainly designed to stop grazing lightsaber or alchemic swords, in addition the material due to Sith Alchemic creation was resistant to most non upper tier Force abilities, which meant depending on the maker could stop any thing less than a direct lightsaber attack or an advanced force ability like elemental attacks or force storms.

The platinum haired was wearing midnight black robes with crimson underneath, while the Auror described 'general busybody' wore very bright white robes with periwinkle blue as the second color.

'This man's attire screams shoot me I am over here.'

Dumbledore and Malfoy shivered as they entered the one of the most heavily force saturated rooms of the ship, Kratos noticed and noted the affect probably would have been worse had the meeting been held aboard the Harrow, which despite being a fairly normal Executor class Super Star Destroyer, as opposed to the almost Sith temple like force retaining capacity of the Samiel, the Harrow had been saturated for several years by highly potent Sith energy.

"Welcome aboard the IWS SSD Samiel."

"No offense your grace but I feel like I walked around London with a tonne on my back." Stated Lucius.

"The Palleon class is the largest of the SSD designated warships. The closest class in size to the Palleon class are the Super Star Defender ID vessels of the Ixion Class, which by Earth measurements a half of a kilometer shorter. As for the additional weight the ship is highly saturated with Force energy, its level is much higher than the level of your worlds most saturated site, excluding the Sith temples of course."

"You are used to this?"  
"Indeed most spent amongst worlds whose FSL is much higher than this ships, though the Samiel's level will rise, as the ship has just been completed. But before we talk perhaps introductions are needed."

Malfoy blushed. "I am Lucius Augustus Malfoy, Lord of House Malfoy, member of the upper house of the Wizengamot of England. I wish to convey the will of the lord of Slytherin Lord Voldemort."

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Supreme Mugwhump of the English Wizengamot, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Darth Kratos, Lord Admiral of the Imperial Navy, Lord of the Sith, I speak on behalf of Emperor Palpatine."

Kratos's introduction was smooth, he calmly omitted several of his titles and ranks as he done time and again before this meeting, for in diplomacy it was best not to intimidate your counterparts to much lest it seem like you are forcing them, and it was also best to make seem that they were not to inferior.

Dumbledore hastily blurted, though it was his intention for it to seem that way, out his first maneuver. "You are mentioned in a Prophecy."  
Malfoy scowled but said nothing.

Kratos resisted the urge to bang his head on the black table. "Prophecy, belief in such things are regaled to naïve people, live for today, for there is no future tomorrow except what we make today."

Malfoy smirked.

"The Jedi were destroyed for their belief in such a prophecy, because of the naivety of the Jedi Council of Masters. Because of this they initiated the civil war, and attempted to assassinate the emperor."

"Oh my."  
"The belief in Prophecy is one of the major ideological differences between the Jedi and the Sith Orders. Because of prophecy the Sith tend to avoid interfering in cultural disputes with in a culture but intercede on behalf of the planet itself as a whole."  
"So the Thanagarian Invasion and the Gordaninan threat?"

Kratos nodded. "The attempt by a Galactic power to place blame on a Sith extended state is rarely tolerated, the Gordaninan's are no danger to this world. The Earth Born Sith Knight your populous knows as the Batman or alternatively the Dark Knight handled the Thanagarian construction attempt while a Sith fleet moved alongside a Gordaninan fleet to achieve retribution against the Thanagarians."

"Sith extended state?" questioned Malfoy

"A culture that is directly influenced by a Sith Empire particularly one which is assisted in the field of Science or other developments. Earth is not considered one as the last Sith intervention prior to my arrival were the Sith colonies that flourished over fifty thousand years ago during that time the world would have been considered Sith extended state."

"The Presence of the Sith Structures. Like the ones off the cost of Japan, the Structure in Kansas, the structure in the middle east and the similar one in Central America."

'He didn't mention the ones in Eastern Europe, the one in Africa or the Antarctic temple.' "Yes those as well there are others there are five located on Mars, two structures on the Earth's moon, and those on Jupiter, though caution against exploring most of the inner defenses are active particularly on the temple in the Middle East, Sith defenses are hardly gentle, though the first level is fairly docile, any further down there are defenses present."

Dumbledore: "You mentioned that the Batman was an Earth born Sith Knight?"

"Yes is one of the few shared practices amongst the two orders, though Jedi tradition dictates simply taking any sufficiently powerful force child and placing them at a Jedi institution, Sith masters typically offer private tutoring or education at a Sith academy or Temple."

"What about you?"

"My teacher was the Emperor."

'That may be trouble' thinks Dumbledore.

"Did you have any other fellow apprentices?"

"My predecessor Darth Maul was killed by a pair of Jedi, the apprentice who took my place after my studies were completed Darth Vader who resolved his disagreement with the Jedi master Kenobi, who was also responsible for Darth Maul's death, after Jedi Kenobi attempted to assassinate Vader again. With the demise of Jedi Master Kenobi, and the later demise of Jedi Master Yoda at the hand of my former student Darth Aile the last counsel of the Jedi formed prior to the civil war has perished. I do hope I have answered your questions about the Sith to the point of being helpful."

"Oh yes it was most informative."

-

-

The Sith lord's personal chambers aboard the Samiel were substantially larger than his chambers, which were quite large, on the Harrow, from looking at the room it was obvious Aile had spent quite some time, the status of the room must have required some effort. The room was decorated in primarily Crimson and Ebony, as expected by Sith decorum. Two couches like beds flanked the true bed one on either side, which at the foot of the bed was a large chest. On one side were a trio of armoire like wardrobes, on the other was a large desk like structure.

Kratos slipped on to his bed. 'So the Gala's over, and I'm looking at a world with 6.49 billion wide eyed beings, .2 billion of which are force sensitive. A world which hasn't unified as either as a system or a culture.' Kratos exhaled. 'No use complaining.'

The grey eyed girl residing on one of the couches scoffed.

"Do you wish to say something, Suki?"

"You mean besides the usual." Snarled the one time leader of the Kyoshi warriors.

"Ah you mean your paltry so called Hatred." The Sith lord stated in a vapid tone.

"You aided the fire nation in conquering the world." Snarled the young woman.

"Yes Count Agnes is a wonderful leader, I do believe."

"That scared bastard is no better than, no he is worse than all his relatives put together."  
"Really, and why do you say that, this doesn't have anything to do with the fact of what became of your home island does it."

A flash of hurt passed through the girl.

"He set fire to the entire northern water tribe, and you let him."

"Personally I had expected you be more concerned about your home island, oh well I suppose not I do take good care of it. Besides things occur during war which while I suppose regrettable must occur."

"You are justifying the near complete genocide of an entire people."  
"Jedi Purge Participant…" Stated the Sith Lord. "And while Genocide is a heavy handed tactic, if used correctly is very effective, when necessary to deal with people who can not be brought about to the correct way of thinking."  
Suki glared at the Sith Lord, who didn't particularly care, which only served to aggravate the girl.

The ships internal speakers clicked on. "Lord Kratos."  
"Yes Daala speak."

"An imperial sub space transmission has been received. I am transferring it to your terminal."  
Kratos stood up and took his seat at the computer. The console displayed a message after the Sith Lord entered the appropriate clearance codes. The Sith lord read the enclosed document. Kratos had of course noticed it as well that the resonance had stopped, after his arrival on earth, likely plotted out by the Sith lord's own force presence, the Emperor had apparently decided that since it was no longer active the Imperial force should redirect their activities to something more helpful to the empire, namely fortifying the Sith presence, the second order was more curious assist the Earth in becoming a galactic state, unifying it but not conquering it, the Emperor's order was curious, the Gordaninans had long been a Sith extended state, why assist Earth in becoming a power when there was already an imperial ally... "Daala inform Aile we will need additional supplies, yes I will explain, and schedule a meeting for twenty two hundred hours." (36 hour day for the Empire)

"Acknowledged."

The Sith lord's hand traveled to his high collar, the pale bony fingers slowly undid the clasps of the robe slowly continuing on to the clasps further down, revealing a black mesh shirt. The Sith Lord moved to middle Armoire his bone white fingers opening the doors with a click, revealing a myriad of clothes, several cloaks two sets of Imperial Navy Dress Uniforms, one Grey the other Black, his blues set having yet to be replaced, due to the Sith Lord ignoring the trip to the tailor after the last incident, Sith Formal wear, daily military uniforms as well as daily Sith wear. Kratos placed the robe on a free hangar closing the armoire, closing it.

Kirara stirred quietly as the wardrobe clicked shut.

Noting both were awake Kratos spoke. "It appears we will be here longer than expected."

Suki glared as the Sith Lord finished, Kirara nodded in understanding.

"The training area near the room if any one asks." Kratos stated Kratos as he pulled Suki out of the room as he exited. Kirara nodded.

-

-

SSD Samiel, briefing Room

Kratos's eyed the assembled officers checking each one off his mental attendance list.

"The Emperor has decided that the Force resonance should no longer be our concern we are instead to redirect our efforts to doing two things. Reinforcing the Gordaninans. As well as assisting Earth in its development, and no the Emperor has yet to inform me why we are directing our efforts. Though emperor suggest convincing the Earth Governments to unify into a single governing body."

"Well in assisting them in their development, that would involve giving them advanced technology, well advanced in comparison to what they have now it can't be completely modern for us because they would not be able to reverse engineer it."  
"What about the upcoming Atlantis expedition?"  
"We'll proceed to supply them with some technology what we have left over onboard from the Galactic Rebellion. If the state of the city is as they believe they will need it, what we have still should be of some use since Aile's supplies won't arrive until after the expedition leaves."

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: So that concludes Arc I of Crown of Ebony, otherwise the introduction portion of the Story. Count Agnes if you watch Avatar should be pretty obvious.

So either one of two things can occur:  
A: I can do a few 'filler style chapters dealing with among other things Atlantis, the Asgard and Replicators.

B: Or I can proceed to begin Arc II.

-

-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Kratos's statement about Kyoshi Island, to explain Count Agnes is Zuko, I am sure you all figured that out, he basically awarded Kyoshi island to Kratos as spoils of war. More Star Wars Information, and the year, Earth Time, is 2006. Any way here is chapter seventeen, the start of Arc II.

-

-

Arc II begin

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Milky Way Galaxy, Sol, Lagrange four, Near Tarkin class Deep Space Mobile Battle Station Radiance, SSD Samiel

A year had passed, the Republic of Earth had been formed, creating a united Earth Sphere Government, as it was sometimes referred to as. Earth's technology level had in a single year's time surpassed that of the Goa'uld, Tok'ra, and Tollan, due to Imperial technology, already multiple earth built orbital facilities circled locations in the solar system, and the first permanent Lunar facility was up and running.

"Well this is bothersome." Grumbled one of the bridge officers.

"What's the matter?"  
The comm. Officer gestured to the transmission he had just received.

Kratos cleared his throat.

"SIR!"  
"Sound general quarters according to this Earth NAVCOM indicates hostile forward base, they are requesting assistance. Prep the Fleet."  
By the Fleet Kratos was referring to his personal fleet, Righteous Commandment. The Officer clicked his heels and went to work.

"Acknowledged. Fleet is set for light speed jump to coordinates."

"Coordinates locked… initializing Faster than Light drives.

-

Milky Way Galaxy, P3Y-229, around the supergate

The combined group dropped out of hyper space in front of the massive floating ring.

"We should blast it with a super laser."  
"I say you shut up." Growled Thrawn menacingly.

"Yes Sir."

"Commander prepare all fighters for sortie."

"Yes Lord Kratos."

"Sir energy charge building with stargate… Incoming wormhole."

Four Ori ships exit the Super gate.

"Incoming Transmission from Ori ships, text only."

"And those who are prideful and refuse to bow down shall be laid low and made unto dust."

"Sir reply transmission from Daniel Jackson aboard the Korlev."

Daniel: "Then did Tyolus "To the people of the low plains, "Seek not wickedness amongst neighbors, lest it find purchase in your own house."

"Lord Kratos Ori ships are powering weapons."  
"Then do same all batteries open fire. Launch Fighters."

The Earth fleet was arrayed. The Republic of Earth operated Venator class stood intermittently spaced, from the hangars of the Galactic Republic era ships F-303s poured out. From the Imperial Side TIE Hunters immediately formed up alongside their Earth built counterparts.

Daedalus I Class Battle Cruisers formed alongside the Venator class Star Destroyers launching their own fighters. Earth Republic built Dreadnought, designated the BB-307 Achilles Dreadnought, flew aside the Imperial Strike Cruiser II class vessels.

The Earth born human designated BB-305 Hecate and CVS-306 Atlas floated nerer the massive Imperial Super Star Destroyers that made up the central line of the Imperial Fleet which bore the name Righteous Commandment.

"Forward Battle group Wolf is reporting all front line units are in position."

Kratos nodded.

One of the Ori Battle Cruiser's fired. Samiel retaliated the massive Palleon class super star destroyer annihilated the much smaller opposing craft.

Kratos nodded

approvingly.

The Tauri battle group was faring decently, their imperial designed shields withstanding the attacks by the Ori battle cruiser's main gun.

"Sir last scan of Ori warship indicates that it's shield's lose power momentarily when they fire their primary weapon."  
"Set Canons to CPU guided firing. Light them Up."

"Yes Sir."

The 17,500 Meters Eclipse class Revan destroyed a second Ori cruiser.

Kratos blinked.

"My Lord?"

"Well they lecture us on pride but they bring a pregnant woman to a battle."

The fleet officers blinked.

"How the hell do you know that?" demanded Daala.

"A particularly powerful force sensitive child was born, a girl if I am not mistaken."

"Lord Kratos the remaining two Ori vessels are withdrawing."

-

Milky Way, Sol, Earth

"Well I think the Ori got more than they expected."

"Lord Kratos?"  
"Yes Col. Carter?"

"What are you looking at?"  
"Oh this is the information from the Centerpoint class Deep Space Station."  
"It's a station but if I'm reading this its nearly twice the size of the Tarkin class station in oribit?"  
"Your correct it is quite large, even by our standards, though unfortunately we only have a small number of them, so deploying one to this Galaxy is unlikely. Even using the Star Forge Construction Site they are incredibly difficult to produce. I have only over seen the construction of two, though Aile who was typically in charge of the Star Forge in matters of my Absence has overseen the construction of a few more. In truth I would rather have an Eye of Palpatine super Dreadnought than risk a Centerpoint class in military action, mainly though the Centerpoint's are regaled to Key defensive locations, Star Forge, Coruscant, other Imperial Navy Major posts, Correllia is the only one that doesn't fit the profile for key targets, but that's because Correllia's five planets each have devices which can be used to provide assistance to the Centerpoint which can extend its range outside that system allowing it to provide artillery support, in theory it could be used to defend against an armada from another Galaxy."

"You stated the preference of an Eye of Palpatine Dreadnought, if this Station is so large would you not use a Super Star Destroyer class vessel?"  
"The Eye of Palpatine class super dreadnought are even larger than our Super Star Destroyers, though I will be the first to concede I do prefer commanding a fleet from a super Star Destroyer."

"How many gargantuan ships do you have? Stations for that matter as well?"  
"Quite a bit I believe, at least by your standards."

O'neill snorted at the comment. "Yeah so the Ori are a bit busy."  
"Yes in truth I had expected more ships than that, it is most puzzling, especially the force resonance."  
"Force resonance?"

"Indeed apparently they brought a pregnant woman on one of the ships, she gave birth during the battle. It was one of the surviving battlecruisers"

"Vala?" stated Daniel Jackson.  
"I'm highly force sensitive not omniscient."

Daniel blushed embarrassed.

"So Lord Kratos from your opinion as a military officer what do you believe the Ori are planning?" stated O'neill in his best Newscaster voice.

Kratos stared at the Earth General. "I think the Ori might have another functioning super gate and that they may have sent more ships through that one, if they don't have more than just two super gates."

"Yeah that's what I was worried you would say, How are the Gordaninans?"

"They have been apprised of the situation expect a Gordaninan fleets to start providing assistance."

"Huh that is good news."

"Indeed." Agreed Teal'c

-

Sol, SSD Samiel

Kratos reentered the bridge of his flagship not even concerned with the orbiting Earth Republic Fleet, which despite its growing size was still small compared to even one of the Imperial Fleets, not that it mattered.

Earth was taking the unification quite well have excepted they were accepting of the truth concerning the existence of other life, minus a small number of Zealots of course, not that they hadn't already known of the existence of other life. The population had thought it was quite shocking to see the massive, as they viewed the Victory, which were larger than their Daedalus Battlecruisers, not that the public new of the Daedalus's classes existence at the time of the big revelation.

Though it did stir up some bad blood, mostly between 'old' rivals, the world hadn't liked the fact of the keeping of such a secret.

The empire stayed out of Earth's day to day affairs, save for assisting with the development of the Earth's production capabilities, the earth military had decided to stick with solid projectile weapons, which for the empire were only used on certain warships, mainly in the form of what humans called coil guns or rail guns, or for CIWS and anti personnel defense system, or armored vehicles, for infantry in the empire most carried an energy weapon of some type, oh well that was their choice.

In truth the majority of the other four Imperial Fleets time was being used to establish bases in the Centauri Sector, allowing a serious forward base for the Imperial Navy and setting up shipyards of their own that were away from Earth, in the event of an attack. Though such an attack was unlikely with the presence of the Radiance, which had arrived some seven months earlier, newly completed by the Star Forge, the station had arrived with additional supplies to speed up the Earth's progress.

"Sir status report from Earth Republic NAVCOM the ERS CVS 308 Saturn super carrier should be completed tomorrow."

"Hmmm. Alright and?

"UH given the Ori incursion they don't want to risk the newly completed ship they are requesting it be assigned to the Imperial Sector Defense detachment for Sol Sector until it has completed its Naval drills."

"Go on ahead. Its fine."

"Yes sir."

"What about the ERS Jupiter."  
"The Battleship… one moment." The officer turned to his console. "Due to be completed in three days, end of the week sir."

Kratos nodded. "And the Atlantis Expedition? I believe there report was due today."

"Yes sir repairs have been completed to the Orion, and the city is running at full power, other than a minor security breach which Col Shepard and the Imperial detachment successfully dealt with, and the capture of a Wraith Hive ship, nothing substantial to report."

"Well that is better news than last month." Kratos turned on his heel and walked off.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Uh yeah like in _Lighting Fervor_ I need help with Earth warship names and entire classes as well if you don't mind. I have a few picked out already as you saw but I do need additional help. And yes it is supposed to be F 303s. The Gordaninans will probably show up next chapter, so we are clear since I went directly to Arc II it will be a couple chapters till major wizarding action. Below are the ship classes present in the Earth fleet I am not going to list all the ships in the Imperial Navy though, not happening, might do the fleets which fall under Kratos's command though, much later it will take me a while, he is second in command of the Empire, a position he shares with Vader, after all.

ERS stands for Earth Republic Ship

-

-

Earth ships (So far, this will be updated occasionally)

BC 304 Daedalus Battlecruisers, basically the same as the canon ship class, but most now have imperial technology tacked on.

BC 304 Daedalus II Battlecruisers, an improved version of the Daedalus built with additional imperial technology she carries three squadrons of fighters

BB 305 (AKA X 305) Hecate Battleship Carrier hybrid originally intended to succeed the original Daedalus class the Hecate is built with additional Imperial and Asgard technology she is six hundred meters in length and can carry eight squadrons

CVS 306 Atlas Carrier A pure carrier design it is more similar to the carriers of the defunct Soviet Union, as it has extensive missile batteries nine hundred meters in length and much wider than the Hecate it carries twenty squadrons with out any strain

BB 307 Achilles Dreadnought an earth modification of the Galactic Old Republic Dreadnought, six hundred meters long the redesign has made them much more efficient than the aging previous design. The Troop capacity is lessened to allow for additional fighters

CVS 308 Saturn Super Carrier the second pure carrier design it is one thousand meters long but wider than the Jupiter class battleship

BB 309 Jupiter battle ship at one thousand meters it is a pure battleship design built for slugging out large amounts of damage against enemy capital ships

Venator Star destroyers 1137 meters this ship has not changed terribly much from its original form there are twelve with the Earth fleet with another eight scheduled to enter the Earth Republic fleet

-

-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Right the first Arc officially concluded with chapter sixteen, it is as many people may have noticed shorter than many of my other stories, there is a reason, it was designed to simply introduce the universe's setting, characters, stuff like that. This is AU to Counterstrike, to an extent, but suffice to say while people are aware of the device on Dakara it was never used against the Replicators, explained later.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Milky Way Galaxy, Sol, Lagrange four, Near Tarkin class Deep Space Mobile Battle Station Radiance, SSD Samiel, briefing room

"Given recent events in the Pegasus Galaxy it is believed that we should begin fortifying Atlantis, or at least stationing a fleet over Lantea. The presence of the growing Ships under the expedition will likely draw attention of unsavory figures. Lord Kratos I would like permission to transfer a battle group at the very least, along with the resources to construct orbital defense platforms."

"Your request is approved Admiral, reinforce Lantea. We have resources to spare at the moment. Given the Ori's technological capabilities we have enough forces with our current fleets supplementing the Earth and Gordaninans, both of whose fleets have demonstrated in the last incursion by the Ori against one of the Republic of Earth's allies that they are capable of repelling an Ori incursion. Admiral I want that Hive ship operating at full capacity."

"Yes sir."

"And the Ori sir."  
"At the moment we don't know where they are a galaxy is a large place. One that we are not completely familiar with, luckily neither are the Ori. Unfortunately we have confirmed they have more ships, and that they have established a beach head in this galaxy. At the moment they are busy taking control of planets. Their warriors are un afraid of death, and quite frankly I don't have the Sith resources necessary to convince them other wise, they rush recklessly in to battle throwing themselves into a hail of death, hundreds die in each suicide charge, but they have trillions in their home galaxy and millions in this galaxy ready to replace them in the ranks, which while small in comparison to even some of the planets in our home galaxy their numbers are greater than ours at the moment its only by coordinated support and the fact we are fighting battles, where we are defending worlds on our terms we are knocking them back every time they try to charge. I need additional Victory class star destroyers if we are to launch planetary offensives. They can enter an atmosphere efficiently and provide tactical cover and annihilation fire for our troops. At the moment the Republic of Earth is still setting up its military and the Gordaninans while ready to help, and still in excellent morale condition their fleet still took a beating during the war against the Thanagarians, so we have to fight defensively at the moment launching only attacks were we are destroying enemy targets not conquering worlds."

"We understand lord Kratos."

"Good get me Republic Naval command."

-

Former Ori held world, Ori ship

"This is ridiculous." Growled Kratos

"Tell me about it." Muttered O'neill.

"When I get my hands on the idiot who did this…" growled the Sith Lord.

"Carter what's the status?"

"Not sure some kind of interference."  
"That is because some one is coming."

"Force resonance."

"Yes." Kratos detaches his lightsaber.

The door opens revealing Adria.

"Hello Mother."

"So this is the enemy commander. I had expected better." Kratos knocks Adria away with a force blast.

"Who are you?"

"Darth Kratos Lord of the Sith and your executioner." Force Lightning crackles from the Sith Lord's fingers.

"The Ancients didn't send you."  
"No."  
Adria releases a blast of fire.

Kratos scoffs extinguishing the flame. "Not bad… for an amateur. Sadly I am a master of the Force such paltry tricks don't work against me. You want a flame you got one." A pillar of fire tore down the hall way of the ship.

Adria dodged but the blast drained most of her shield.

Kratos smirked "What's wrong you look a little pale. Don't tell me your scared I'm just getting started. This doesn't even qualify as a warm up, my newest apprentice requires more effort than this." Taunted the Sith Lord.

Adria stared.

"Hey Kratos Carter has the ship under our control you were right the Holocron works. Were setting the ship down on the nearest gated world"

Kratos smirked as the ship dropped out of hyperspace.

The Sith Lord chuckled cruelly. "So much for you." Force lighting began to coalesce around his hand, not enough to be lethal but Adria didn't know that. "And the Ori don't ascend their followers, and most certainly you won't… you know why because I am going to devour you." The Sith lord smirked drawing on the dark side.

Adria released the most powerful blast of flame and force she could muster.

Kratos focused the force into a wall around him deflecting the blast away from him.

"Is that all, your weak, do you know why you lack hate."

"Kratos brace for impact."  
"What?"

The ship shook.

-

Milky Way, Sol, Lagrange three, Republic of Earth Naval Command

"What happened?"

"The c-4 went off, and sent a spike of energy through the engine while we were trying to land."  
"And completely ruined our chances for capturing the enemy leader. You should have allowed me to kill her while we had the chance, because I was trying to capture her and the fact we nearly crashed."

"She could prove a powerful ally."  
"I might agree but she is a threat."

"So what about the ship?" inquired Jack.

"Its at Lunar base, it is repaired and we are currently studying it."

"Well at least something came of this debacle. I believe you are being promoted O'neill."  
"You mean they don't want me in the field, promotion means desk job." Grumbled O'neill.

"I suppose, with your new healing abilities, it is obviously not because of your health."  
"Yeah, politics as usual. So how are the Jaffa, Teal'c?"

"The Jaffa Nation is well O'neill, the Ori attack against Dakara was successfully thwarted by allied forces."

"Its surprising besides fighters, we have only seen that one ship class."

"Huh, I guess the Ori didn't expect this much resistance."  
"That would be a safe assumption I believe." Conceded the Sith lord. "I take it you are all prepared for the upcoming trip to Atlantis via the bridge system that has been erected?"

O'neill nodded.

"Speaking of the Jaffa nation we need to deal with the Dakara weapon problem."

-

Milky Way, Dakara

"Your use of the Weapon on this world violates the agreement you made with the Earth and the Empire as well."

"An agreement made with the former leadership that I no longer feel bound to." States the Jaffa leader.

Kratos narrows his eyes.

"Your forces have proven equally ineffective. This device…is our only means of striking back at them. Which includes slaughtering innocent people. If future attacks against armies of the Ori…allow us to recover enough of their ships…we will then have a powerful fleet with which to strike back against them. But until then, this device is our only option."

"Incidental genocide is not an option."

"Granted, the cost of victory is great, but the cost of defeat would be even greater."

"You egotistical worm." Kratos releases a blast of force lighting and slowly kills Se'tak.

"Uh Kratos?"

"My apologies General Landry. Any one else share his opinion speak now." Kratos taps his communicator. "Imperial engineers disable the device."

"How dare you!"

"I was not the one who violated an agreement, or the one who insulted the Empires military ability, remind me who's fleet stopped the Ori ships from destroying this planet."

The jaffa angrily attempts to raise a staff weapon. Kratos snaps the Jaffa's neck with a twitch. "General Landry the Empire is breaking off relations with the Jaffa Nation, this has no affect with the Empires Relation to the Republic of Earth." Kratos activates his communicator. "Samiel recover the engineers I am returning as well." Kratos vanishes.

-

-

Pegasus Galaxy, Lantea, Atlantis

The Alteran captain of the Tria attempted to access the control panel beside the gate. She blinked, and Kratos made a discreet motion with his hand.

"Task Force Eos this is Kratos."  
"Acknowledged Lord Kratos your orders." Came the Admiral's reply.  
"The Alterans are hostile target Aurora class battleship Tria and knock its weapons and engines off line."

"Kratos what's going on?"  
"They just attempted to seize control of the city. That constitutes hostile intent."  
All the Imperial forces in the gate room leveled their weapons on the Lanteans.

"What is the meaning of this?" demands Helia.

"Meaning of this? Funny coming from someone who just attempted and failed to seize control of the city." Mocks Kratos. "Make a move towards your weapons and your all dead." States Kratos making it clear he is willing to shoot them. "Oh and for the record Imperial engineers disabled that little terminal when we arrived." The Sith Lord smirks.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Insiders never occurs, Baal and his clones plan fail because Kratos rips open one of their minds and promptly orders imperial security to detain them all. Yeah a Itachi inspired line. Jack is still in charge of SG-1, I don't like Cam as much as O'neill. I'd like to do a Battlestar Galactica, the new one, intro into this since I am focusing on Earth's expansion, opinion on such a move, it won't take place until after some major wizarding action and Ori have been dealt with, and Kratos returns from the Empire. Anyway more Atlantis next chapter, and you get some Replicator action, well probably. Wizarding action, uh whenever, soon, just don't know positive, as for the Gordaninans next space battle.

-

-

Earth ships (So far, this will be updated occasionally)

BC 304 Daedalus Battlecruisers, basically the same as the canon ship class, but most now have imperial technology tacked on.

BC 304 Daedalus II Battlecruisers, an improved version of the Daedalus built with additional imperial technology she carries three squadrons of fighters

BB 305 (AKA X 305) Hecate Battleship Carrier hybrid originally intended to succeed the original Daedalus class the Hecate is built with additional Imperial and Asgard technology she is six hundred meters in length and can carry eight squadrons

CVS 306 Atlas Carrier A pure carrier design it is more similar to the carriers of the defunct Soviet Union, as it has extensive missile batteries nine hundred meters in length and much wider than the Hecate it carries twenty squadrons with out any strain

BB 307 Achilles Dreadnought an earth modification of the Galactic Old Republic Dreadnought, six hundred meters long the redesign has made them much more efficient than the aging previous design. The Troop capacity is lessened to allow for additional fighters

CVS 308 Saturn Super Carrier the second pure carrier design it is one thousand meters long but wider than the Jupiter class battleship

BB 309 Jupiter battle ship at one thousand meters it is a pure battleship design built for slugging out large amounts of damage against enemy capital ships

Venator Star destroyers 1137 meters this ship has not changed terribly much from its original form there are twelve with the Earth fleet with another eight scheduled to enter the Earth Republic fleet

-

-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Crown of Ebony

-

-

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Well this is chapter nineteen, it mainly goes over what has occurred.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Pegasus, Lantea, Atlantis, Imperial Fleet in Orbit, IWS Palleon class SSD Samiel

The Replicators of this Galaxy, or Asurans as they termed them selves, had agreed to a truce.

Albeit Kratos disapproved of the move, as imperial energy weapons, even the Galactic Civil War Era blast technology carried by the storm troopers during that conflict were useful, all imperial weapons were effective against the human form constructs, especially the new Imperial issued weapons additionally unlike that of other races, the Fleets under Kratos's command all there computers were built with Sith computer technology, which had later been installed in Atlantis. It had been as the technicians of the Republic of Earth say 'a bitch' to replace the key systems with Holocron technology.

Kratos sighed. "so much easier would it be to fir a star buster in to the Asuran sector primary." Mused the Sith Lord.

The Sith surveyed the orbital platforms around the solar system, resource collectors had been set up, they provided most the resources need to set up, or repair, the satellite network the Imperial and Republic were working on, in addition to the one left behind by the Alterans.

Work on the Hive ship continued shields had been installed recently, and additional armor had been added, giving the ship a large metal shell, as well as additional armaments had been installed, the two Aurora class vessels had been restored to full functionality, one was being sent back to earth.

In addition the City was now finally fully restored all systems on the power grid were fully functioning, at complete and maximum efficiency, at long last the city was restored to its former pristine state.

As it stood, with the remnants of the Lantea defense network having had been withdrawn around the city and subsequently repaired, and the addition of the Imperial and Republic satellite defenses, in addition to those sense built on the ground. The Sector was now a fortress.

"My lord, all preparations for the Tria have been completed, we are now prepared to jump to hyper space."

Kratos nodded. "Acknowledged commence jump to light speed."

The officer nodded.

-

-

Milky Way, Sol, Earth, Europe, United Kingdom, England, London, Grimmauld Number 12, headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore frowned, the past year had been a bother, Harry Potter had no interest in the wizarding world he had to return to England at all, save for a meeting with the English government, the muggle one. 'The boy needs to know his place, he has to defeat Voldemort.'

Sirius Black was ecstatic to have his god son back, albeit at the same time saddened by the fact that he had been unable to meet with him, how was he supposed to introduce himself, the boy had grown up in another Galaxy lived fighting for his new home, fighting against a guild of powerful magic users, and was a lord of an equally powerful if not more so group of magic users. 'The boy, no the man, probably had his own obligations to fulfill, what right do I have to interfere in his life now.'

Moody was of mixed opinion, naturally, he thought Kratos would be of great assistance in the fight, but also was his ever present paranoia.

Albus called the meeting to order.

"Well Kingsley?"  
"The muggle governments are all cooperating, they have ships, albeit most aren't as large as those of the Imperials but still pretty large and powerful. Apparently the newly formed Republic of Earth-"

Oh how Dumbledore loathed the changes that had been wrought, he had no large influence over the so called Republic, most the wizards were American or Chinese or Russian who didn't care what Dumbledore had to say.

"-'s Fleet and one of the Imperial Fleets went into combat against a new enemy its been all over the muggle news, battles are going on all over the Galaxy between the Ori and the Republic of Earth and the Empire." Stated the black man.

"But what about he who must not be named?" Exclaimed one of the members.

-

-

Earth, Europe, United Kingdom, England, Little Hangleton, Riddle House

Voldemort was pleased, well maybe not pleased that the Empire was tolerant of muggle but pleased that the Empire had no interest in interfering in the wizarding world, being as they had termed it an internal matter. The Dark Lord didn't even care about the attacks he had lost men on. However the one thing did trouble the so called Dark Lord, the Sith stance on Prophecy was correct, then that meant some one else could kill him besides Potter, but if the Prophecy was correct then Potter could, and probably could kill him with ease especially the fact that the Sith Lord's resources were far greater than the wizards.

Lucius seemed convinced that Potter now believed that Dumbledore was some naïve fool, in fact by the statement which Lucius had wasted no time to start spreading around, Prophecy was now divided into two opinions those who believed or didn't believe, or those who supported the idea that Prophecy was real, or those that supported the Sith ideal, that prophecies were for naïve undeveloped cultures, which technically in comparison to the Empire the Earth was.

Voldemort turned to his faithful serpent and become a rather long conversation about ideas for the future.

-

-

Milky Way Galaxy, Sol, Republic of Earth, United States of America

Kratos relaxed if the memos of the Earth Republic was correct then the magical communities of the US and China, and to an extent those of Russia were pushing for the 'magical world' to reveal itself, as these were the major members of the force sensitive government that was formed by the formation of the Republic of Earth. It was likely the measure would pass despite the dissenting opinions of a few nations.

The other empowered members of the planet were unsure of things, the criminal community was being countered by the now expanded justice league, but Lex Luthor had mysteriously vanished along with a number of other dangerous criminals, oddly though several long time Gotham criminals were not among them, seemingly having made fresh starts, or at least having stopped attempting to destroy the city. Bane was among these having apparently expressed a desire to become like Batman, Kratos had been rather amused by the mans attempts to help the Justice League.

Aion had proceeded to lead Wayne Industries in the ways of building advanced technology, however he also took steps to assist in other things, some major endeavors had been made to help unify the varying crime fighting organizations of the planet, as well as other more subtle assistance provided to the Sith.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: I know its short, but I wanted to update and had I gone any further well it would have taken me a while to type that scene up. Any way next chapter jumps back into the action, Raven shows up, among other things. This story now has a separated Forum, where readers can address concerns, questions, or just talk about the story.

-

-

Earth ships (So far, this will be updated occasionally)

BC 304 Daedalus Battlecruisers, basically the same as the canon ship class, but most now have imperial technology tacked on.

BC 304 Daedalus II Battlecruisers, an improved version of the Daedalus built with additional imperial technology she carries three squadrons of fighters

BB 305 (AKA X 305) Hecate Battleship Carrier hybrid originally intended to succeed the original Daedalus class the Hecate is built with additional Imperial and Asgard technology she is six hundred meters in length and can carry eight squadrons

CVS 306 Atlas Carrier A pure carrier design it is more similar to the carriers of the defunct Soviet Union, as it has extensive missile batteries nine hundred meters in length and much wider than the Hecate it carries twenty squadrons with out any strain

BB 307 Achilles Dreadnought an earth modification of the Galactic Old Republic Dreadnought, six hundred meters long the redesign has made them much more efficient than the aging previous design. The Troop capacity is lessened to allow for additional fighters

CVS 308 Saturn Super Carrier the second pure carrier design it is one thousand meters long but wider than the Jupiter class battleship

BB 309 Jupiter battle ship at one thousand meters it is a pure battleship design built for slugging out large amounts of damage against enemy capital ships

Venator Star destroyers 1137 meters this ship has not changed terribly much from its original form there are twelve with the Earth fleet with another eight scheduled to enter the Earth Republic fleet

-

-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: for the most part since the story mainly focuses on Harry in his regards to his position as a member of the Sith, Earth will unless referring to a specific nation, for example the United Kingdom, United States, or Russia, will be generally ascribed as a whole as the Republic of Earth.

In addition, the Imperial Navy warships are much more powerful than an Ori Battlecruiser, if say by Imperial Warship we are referring to any warship of the Imperials that is above an Imperial Star Destroyer, because you should remember that the ISD and the other ships of its grade of strength and above are much larger and better armed than an Ori vessel or most anything else they might encounter, with a few exceptions.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Milky Way Galaxy, Sol, Lagrange four, Near Tarkin class Deep Space Mobile Battle Station Radiance, SSD Samiel, briefing room

"Well this is interesting." Commented the blue skinned humanoid tapping his console.

"What is it Thrawn?" inquired Daala annoyed.

"A report." Retorted the blue skinned admiral glaring.  
"A Report Thrawn, what is so interesting about a report?" Daala glared  
"He doesn't have clearance to access it. That is why he is curious." Commented Kratos. "Its from Aile. Project Predator, to be precise a new Fighter, Predator is a new non Twin Ion Engine Fighter."  
The command staff stared as the Sith Lord Continued.

"Its actually smaller than a TIE Fighter, it lacks radiation panels." The Sith Lord commented enlightening his officers. "after all, it is superior to all previous and current fighters in comparison, even the Hunters. Its shield and armor capacities are vastly superior, as are its Armaments and maneuverability, acceleration and in addition it has hyper drive. The sister of the project Predator is a replacement to the TIE bomber, and the TIE Guardians, Protector much sleeker longer in design than traditional Imperial fighters its faster and boasts a much more dedicated larger payload than its predecessors, shields superior, armor superior. Its weapons against fighters are less dedicated than the predator but Protector is designed to defend itself and destroy targets, its heavier missile armaments can defeat large incoming air craft in defense of its carrier base."  
"You built an AI?" inquired one of the officers though it came out more as a statement.  
Kratos laughed. "No Neural interface device the same as I and our elite already use, just a safer form for a much larger fighter group."

The bridge blinked.

"What do you think Aile has been working on for the past year?" Stated the Sith Lord. "But introduction won't be for a bit yet. Status on Ori incursion?" inquired the force user.

"They haven't moved much, we think either they are base building or have some conquered world dispute, we think it's the prior." Commented Daala.

"yes the Ori don't seem the type to have many garrison problems." Agreed Thrawn running a finger along his brow.

"Status on Deep Space Radar?" came Kratos's voice reentering the conversation.

"Multiple High Energies." Responded Stukov clicking through a terminal display, the holo projection manifested. "Detected well outside the areas that currently have been explored by the Earth Republic."

"So we have no accurate intelligence other than the cursory exams by the Asgard." Commented Kratos annoyed. "Most of our information on planets geography are several hundred years old. This is not a very pleasing situation." The Sith lord looked out over to the earth's space, despite the numerous variety of ships fielded by the Galactic Empire, most with some exceptions could be constructed all at the same shipyard. This held true for the new Earth Republic Shipyards, while older and less advanced than the current ones used by the Empire they were still much more advanced than any thing earth, or even the Rebel Alliance would have been able to build.

Though for the most part the two forces remained separate, with the exception of certain areas, Imperial forces were mainly centered at Lagrange four and the Phobos moon base with several stations, including their own shipyards, in addition to the Tarkin class Radiance, with the Republic of Earth having their stations and fleet bases, and defense platforms, the majority of which were still under construction, based in the other four Lagrange points, the only major exceptions to this were the Lunar bases and the Mars bases, which as whole were generally operated by both sides with ships from both fleets, even though most were imperial since the number of imperial ships in the Milky Way was much higher than the ships constructed by the Republic of Earth at the moment. The Republic of Earth was expanding their capacities sure enough though, it was mainly focusing on completely its orbital facilities and resource gathering units, however they had also continued to expand on their ground based facilities.

-

A klaxon abruptly interrupted the calm serene of the Imperial warship Kratos muttered something, which had no direct translation in to Galactic Standard, or any place in polite conversation and deactivated the training lightsaber.

"What's going on?" inquired Raven.

"If I were to hazard to guess that we have unwelcome guests." Stated the Sith Lord.

It only took a brief walk to arrive at the bridge of the massive Palleon class Samiel.

"Status report Daala?" demanded Kratos.

The admiral nodded. "Twelve Ori Battlecruisers were detected approaching the system." She explained.

"I take it we have already sounded condition one?"

"Yes sir full combat alert, general quarters has been sounded the Ori Squadron is at a distance of 6000 as of two minutes ago." Answered Stukov. "They are advancing at what we believe is their condition orange."

"Full combat speed ETA then?"  
"Five minutes out, sir." Responded Thrawn. "Republic forces have already begun to move and SSD Mjolnir and Gungnir have both assumed formation and fighters have been scrambled primarily the TIE Hunters from Phobos."

"Good, have the fleets assembled as planned then, while the Ori are in apparently no hurry, this may simply be a ruse. We will wipe them out quickly and be done with it."

"yes sir." Acknowledged the officers in unison.

"Sir incoming from Republic NAVCOM." Stated the communications officer.

"On screen." Stated Kratos.

"Lord Kratos I take it your fleet is moving into position." Inquired the balding man in a vaguely Russian accent.

"Yes."

In the void of space the massive sub light engines of the 'narrow' Palleon class glowed and easily outstripped the Ori ships forming at the head of the defensive group.

"Distance twenty five hundred and closing." Announced Stukov.

"Give the order all fighter scramble now." Barked Kratos.  
"Yes sir." Thrawn nodded and hit the PA system. "All fighters commence sortie."

In the depths of space thousands of additional fighters poured out from the Fleet bearing the moniker Righteous Commandment.

"Two thousand ETA two minutes." Stukov stated.

"Power weapons, all Imperial warships commence advanced thrust maneuver as soon as they reach thirteen hundred." Ordered Kratos.

The Imperial Warships leapt forward, much like pouncing predators. A burst of light erupted and more streaks followed the Ori fighter were destroyed most having not even left their mother ships. The full concentrated might of an Imperial Admiralty Fleet with assistance from the Earth's Fleets, new born though they were, had not been what the Ori commander, the Prior had been expecting, he immediately blamed the ancients for his predicament.

"We have closed to broadside range." Announced the weapons officer.

"free fire engage." Stated the Sith lord.

The Palleon class Samiel's weapon's batteries assault three of the much smaller Ori vessels, one to the front, and one Ori to either side of the Imperial flagship.

A wave of energy flared from each side as Ion cannons fired in synch draining the Ori shields very quickly.

"Attention light speed signatures detected on approach… Identified as Asgard class vessels." Announced the Fleet's Long Range Sensors.

A squadron of O'neill class Asgard Battleships arrived from the rift of hyper space.

A hasty greeting was exchanged, between the allied sides, though the Imperials did not even bother to stop firing on the Ori to talk.

The golden blast from the Ori Lead ship's main gun did little to the much larger Samiel's shields in retaliation one of the axial quad Positron arrays fired, at the exact moment the shield's went offline on the Ori warship, ripping a gaping whole in the Ori's port side.

"Sire." Inquired one of the Sith finally making his presence known.

"Give the order stop holding back." Replied Kratos.

"Of course my lord."

The hologram display glowed the remaining Ori ships were highlighted.

"Joint Synchronized Fire System Online." Announced the ship.

A blaze of energy erupted from the fleet overwhelming the Ori vessels.

"Well that settles matters." Kratos murmured.

-

-

Sol, Republic of Earth Naval Command

"Your assistance was most welcome commander Heimdall." Stated one of the Republic Admirals  
"The Asgard owe the people of Earth a great debt, we were pleased we could help." Responded the Asgard councilor.

"You have our thanks as well Lord Kratos." Stated another.

Kratos responded with a polite nod in an acknowledgement. "I take it that this gathering has to do with a new ship you are developing." Stated the Sith Lord

"Uhm, yes actually." Stated Col. Carter. "The new BC 310 Mars just cleared the design phase." Announced the astrophysicist. "The war ship is intended to further supplement our planned battle groups, so the groups don't tie up so many of the Venator class Star Destroyers." Explained Carter. "While the Mars will like the concentrate fire power or carrier abilities of the BB 309 Jupiter or the CVS 308 Saturn classes it still maintains a fair balance, in such a way that it may be viewed a larger version of the Hecate class Hybrid. The Mars however will not be intended to replace any of our current war ships at this time, especially in consideration of war time events."

"I take you intend to increase security of the Orbital stations." Stated Kratos bluntly.

"That is correct Lord Kratos." Responded General Hammond. "We thought you might want to know why we are asking for increased patrols."

"I understand." Acknowledged the Sith Lord. "I will see to it that your requests are processed."

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: So the Ori attempted to attack Earth, and Earth has a new ship class in the works. I felt like updating, but I didn't feel like typing out the full chapter so I stopped there.

Anyway obviously Kratos's assistance provided to earth is well not entirely with out personal motivation.

-

-

Earth ships (So far, this will be updated occasionally)

BC 304 Daedalus Battlecruisers, basically the same as the canon ship class, but most now have imperial technology tacked on.

BC 304 Daedalus II Battlecruisers, an improved version of the Daedalus built with additional imperial technology she carries three squadrons of fighters

BB 305 (AKA X 305) Hecate Battleship Carrier hybrid originally intended to succeed the original Daedalus class the Hecate is built with additional Imperial and Asgard technology she is six hundred meters in length and can carry eight squadrons

CVS 306 Atlas Carrier A pure carrier design it is more similar to the carriers of the defunct Soviet Union, as it has extensive missile batteries nine hundred meters in length and much wider than the Hecate it carries twenty squadrons with out any strain

BB 307 Achilles Dreadnought an earth modification of the Galactic Old Republic Dreadnought, six hundred meters long the redesign has made them much more efficient than the aging previous design. The Troop capacity is lessened to allow for additional fighters

CVS 308 Saturn Super Carrier the second pure carrier design it is one thousand meters long but wider than the Jupiter class battleship

BB 309 Jupiter battle ship at one thousand meters it is a pure battleship design built for slugging out large amounts of damage against enemy capital ships

Venator Star destroyers 1137 meters this ship has not changed terribly much from its original form, as of the end of this chapter there are now sixteen of these ships in the Republic fleet.

BC 310 Mars the newest warship in design by the Republic of Earth she carries ten squadron, she is much larger than the previous first Republic warships, about eight hundred meters, in a sense similar at a glance to the Daedalus the Mars class has much larger Hangar attachments which actually stretch nearly to the prow of the ship

-

-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Right, to address, the Ori aren't under powered, the haven't had a threat to their power in, well since their break with Alterans. Their ships are also that are present in Stargate canon are also much smaller than those that make up the mainstay of the Imperial Navy, meaning the Imperial series Star Destroyers.

This stated, there are four Empire fleets currently in the Milky Way Galaxy, even a single one of these is in much higher in number of ships than any thing save the collective number represented by the Goa'uld prior to the start of the Stargate Series or the Asgard prior to the Replicators, specifically the Sith Fleet, as its termed, and Righteous Commandment.

As Palpatine indicated in previous dialogue the Sith Fleet is massive and its movements are restricted because of the amount of terror it would create if it was made public. Which is saying something since the normal fleets are pretty large, seeing as the Imperial Navy has the production resources of most of a galaxy at their disposal, but then again the Sith Fleet and others were constructed at the Star Forge.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Milky Way Galaxy, Sol, Lagrange four, Near Tarkin class Deep Space Mobile Battle Station Radiance, SSD Samiel, Capital Ship docking area

"Gordanian Task Force your vector is correct." announced the Operator. "Continue on course and begin docking procedures."

"Affirmative Station Control." Responded the gruff voice of a Gordanian .

The golden ships were about as wide as the Earth Vessels of the BC-304 Daedalus class, though officially both ships were off the same class, the Imperial Navy still thought they were small.

Around the station were various officials from the Earth Military, Imperial Navy, as well as the other defenders of Earth, oh and the _Wizards_ had insisted they be allowed to help.

The Tarkin class Deep Space Mobile Battle Station, was built on the same scale as the Death Star series stations, meaning they were really, really big, well to the Earth forces, true it was pretty large but there were larger stations under imperial control, albeit most of them did not house weapons capable of blowing planets up or rendering them uninhabitable with one blast, that was a trend started only recently.

"I don't like this." Remarked Shayera Hal.

"Of course you wouldn't like it." Responded Aion. "The Gordanian s and the Thanagarian were at war for how many years before your birth?" he remarked

"Should it make you feel any better I doubt Admiral Gorzz and his people will be pleased to be working alongside a Thanagarians either," Kratos commented.

"That makes me feel so much better." Hawk girl responded sarcastically, really in her mind the Gordanian s were evil.

"So how is this going to go?" asked the aging Texan.

"Well the Gordanian s aren't up to Imperial standards yet, and they are recovering from their own conflict, but they are capable of rendering assistance, in the fight against the Ori." Answered Thrawn. "We, well to be more accurate Kratos's, assistance has been limited due to the difference of technology they have only been given technology they can reverse engineer and understand albeit this proved more than enough to break the stalemate against the Thanagarians and turn the war in their favor."

"We should proceed to the meeting area." Remarked Kratos.

"Lets go people." Muttered O'neill in agreement gesturing to the Earth people.

-

The briefing room was Spartan, completely military oriented, with the main color scheme being gray and black.

The Gordanian was big and brown with a mouth full of point teeth and gleaming red eyes, the creature frowned at the sight of Hawk girl, but said nothing.

"Admiral Gorzz." Greeted Kratos pleasantly.

"Lord Kratos." Came the rumbling voice of the Gordanian as he greeted the Sith Lord. "It is with Great Honor I pledge the might of the Gordanian fleet to the cause," Stated the big broad shouldered brown reptilian skinned admiral. "of destroying the heretical invaders who have dared trespass on to this galaxy." Stated the Gordanian.

Hawkgirl rose an eyebrow, the Thanagarians had always believed and been taught that the Gordanians' were blood thirsty monsters who lived only for war, enslavement and destruction. This admiral Gorzz actually seemed to respect the Sith Lord, something which Thanagarians' had believed a Gordanian was impossible of in relation to another race, and probably rarely in response to their own species.

"Thank you admiral," Kratos ran a hand over a control panel his ebony locks brushing against his neck, the panel glowed and projected a view of the Galaxy. "The Ori have clustered themselves in this arm of the Galaxy." He stated indicating one of the spiraling arms of the galaxy. "They are bunkered down," The Sith Lord remarked, the Earth Republic is not let up to Fighting Form, Imperial Navy Forces are limited because of our own numbers, and the Gordanian forces have spent lives and ships and the now ended generational conflict against the Thanagarian Empire. The Ori are limited they have if intelligence is accurate their technology has not changed in more than fifty thousand years." The man of some forty six years by the Imperial Calendar said. "The Empires has Four fleets, they are arrayed to help as the Emperor commanded, the Ori will fall, for in time for surely additional fleets will come but, we need to hold the Ori either at bay until reinforcements from the Empire, as well as the Gordanians have a chance to rebuild, and the Earth completes their own Navy." Kratos stated resolutely. "Or we find a way to destroy the Ori as they are now, both paths are wrought with bloodshed but there is no other option open to us."

-

-

Sol, Earth, Republic of Earth Headquarters Brussels

The meeting of the military had gone as planned even if the 'wizards' showing up hadn't been expected, over the next few weeks the powers aligned against the Ori would begin to work together, united against a common foe. "So colonization plans are stalling a little." Remarked Kratos looking at the rather frail looking man. Earth needed more planets its population was strained as it was, and there was also resources to consider, resources that were necessary for the Earth Republic's war effort.

"Well yes, the strange event on Mars really did cause quite a bit of fright, the civilian administrative body is continuing to plan the colonization of Mars but the event that occurred in the crater and that faster than light signature really freaked them out." Remarked the minister of Sol Aerospace Affairs nervously.

"Hmm," Kratos sighed in what appeared to be a benign manner. This was too easy, the earth was so trusting and Asgard were not suspicious at all, of course the Emperor had yet to state his intentions for earth. "I understand, I will see to it that the matter is looked in to it, before I leave for Pegasus."

"Really?"  
"Of course." Kratos assured. "I will dispatch a few ships to look in to the matter." The Sith lord smiled kindly.

The earth representative seemed relieved.

Kratos smirked inside. 'I know not the emperor's plan but these people are so easy its ridiculous.' He thought pleased. 'though the Jaffa Nation will need to be dealt with, I can't have them interfere, but at the same time they make efficient fodder for the Ori.' He mused.

Kratos took his leave soon afterwards.

-

Sol, Earth, SSD Samiel

"Lord Kratos welcome back." The Sith bowed his dark crimson robes covered his body, his head inclined.

"Yes see to it some ships are sent to investigate the disturbance on the fourth planet in the system." Commanded Kratos.

The Sith bowed obediently following his lord through the corridor of the long ship.

"We will be heading to Atlantis soon… Col Shepard has recently captured a Wraith Queen. I will not deny I am interested. There is also Shepard's wraith brother, I believe that was the term used, I would like to speak with." Commented the Sith Lord. "With the Asurans dealt with for now, I would very much like to speak these Wraith, at worst we will destroy them however at best they may be of some use to us." He remarked. "Humph we have other things to attend to upon our return the force users native to earth."

"Of course lord Kratos." The Sith responded.

Kratos ran a hand over the console. The door opened to the bridge with a sharp hiss.

"Officer on Deck." Announced an imperial soldier.

"All hands at ease." Responded Kratos. "Take us to Mars and implement orders standing."

"Take us to Mars." Commanded one of the Flag Officer.

"Sub light speed engines on line. Making path to fourth planet in the system." Announced the Navigations officer.

The sleek ships of the Imperial Navy jetted through the space and towards the red planet.

Kratos resumed his normal seat on the bridge.

"We have arrived at the planet sire." Announced the Navigations officer.

"Take us to orbit over the area of the incident." Stated Kratos.

"Yes sir taking us over the crater where the incident took place." Stated the bridge officer.

"According to the Martian apart of the 'Justice League' they were not the first race on that planet in fact probably not even the third or fourth if evidence is proven true." Commented Thrawn. "The In depth scans of the planet, show signs of weapons damage of Planetary bombardment caliber from multiple time periods."  
Kratos nodded "I have indeed read over the Reports Thrawn, we have located a few Ancient Outposts, in addition to the Sith Temples on the planet, as well as archeological evidence supporting ideas of a third race preceding the Martians," he remarked.

"We are in posistion over the Crater." Announced the Navigations officer on duty.

"Scanners are detecting fresh energy signatures, debris, subterranean complex under the crater itself, FTL signatures," The officer paused rereading the report from the computer "what sensors believe may be some kind of ship dock, if it is it indicates that their ships are approximately at least the length of a Victory class possibly larger, the facility is shielded however." He announced.

"Contact sector command." Kratos stated in reply. "We will allow them to handle the matter further."

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Had and have a couple of ideas about the Wraith Queen, which will show up next chapter, you can make suggestions and they might be used, I will be sure to give credit. Didn't really like the episode of Stargate Atlantis, or at least the ending of it for the twenty fifth, John (Sheppard) is to nice of a guy at times, oh well.

Also to elaborate in the story Common Ground has just occurred recently.

-

-

Earth ships (So far, this will be updated occasionally)

BC 304 Daedalus Battlecruisers, basically the same as the canon ship class, but most now have imperial technology tacked on.

BC 304 Daedalus II Battlecruisers, an improved version of the Daedalus built with additional imperial technology she carries three squadrons of fighters

BB 305 (AKA X 305) Hecate Battleship Carrier hybrid originally intended to succeed the original Daedalus class the Hecate is built with additional Imperial and Asgard technology she is six hundred meters in length and can carry eight squadrons

CVS 306 Atlas Carrier A pure carrier design it is more similar to the carriers of the defunct Soviet Union, as it has extensive missile batteries nine hundred meters in length and much wider than the Hecate it carries twenty squadrons with out any strain

BB 307 Achilles Dreadnought an earth modification of the Galactic Old Republic Dreadnought, six hundred meters long the redesign has made them much more efficient than the aging previous design. The Troop capacity is lessened to allow for additional fighters

CVS 308 Saturn Super Carrier the second pure carrier design it is one thousand meters long but wider than the Jupiter class battleship

BB 309 Jupiter battle ship at one thousand meters it is a pure battleship design built for slugging out large amounts of damage against enemy capital ships

Venator Star destroyers 1137 meters this ship has not changed terribly much from its original form, as of the end of this chapter there are now sixteen of these ships in the Republic fleet.

BC 310 Mars the newest warship in design by the Republic of Earth she carries ten squadron, she is much larger than the previous first Republic warships, about eight hundred meters, in a sense similar at a glance to the Daedalus the Mars class has much larger Hangar attachments which actually stretch nearly to the prow of the ship

-

-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: I recently came across new information placing the length of the BC 304 class at 225 meters, with the Ori Battlecruiser being 1100 meters, with the Aurora class being between 3000 meters and 3500 meters.

So uh lets see Eclipse class Super Star Destroyer (Second Smallest of the SSD Classes) is 17,500 meters an Ori Battle cruiser is 1100 meters, that is a difference of sixteen thousand four hundred meters.

Also to clarify O'neill has been promoted twice sense Arc two began first from Colonel to Brigadier General, and then from there to a two star general, chapter 18, also Hammond got a promotion of course.

Who has problem this?  
No one good, now the question is should O'neill be given his own ship like in Lightning Fervor, hmm, I leave that to you guys I'm lazy as it is.

Chapter begin

Sol, Earth

Kratos surveyed the sky as night became day, the atmosphere tinged with pink. Raven had spent most of the evening recounting tales of her own homeworld of Azarath. "What about you?" she asked rather quickly. "What's your home like?" the young woman clarified.

The Sith Lord tilted his head to look at her, "I spend the majority of the time aboard my Flagship, though my primary permanent residence, though it is not like I return very often is the Sith Temple at Ithor," he paused, "I do however have a State Room a the Imperial Palace on Coruscant," the Sith Lord remarked. "Though it is much more likely that if I am not present aboard a starship I will be at the Star Forge." Kratos stated.

The girl had feared her emotions, now she used them quite effectively, those words that she had used to focus the force were no longer a necessity. Aion had commented on progress as well, all in all Raven was a great asset. The Sith Lord smirked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You've done well," he praised, "I will be heading to Pegasus shortly the trip should only last about two weeks." He assured.

Aion emerged from the door.

Pegasus, Lantea, Atlantis

Kratos idly surveyed the attractive, yet completely ridiculous design of the Alteran's city.

"Kratos um were ready to begin."

The Sith Lord swept in to Doctor Weir's office. "I do not think I need to comment on the seriousness of this Koyla's actions, it can not be tolerated." Remarked the Imperial sternly. "though at least something good came of it." He added nodding to John Sheppard.

Rodney scowled.

"Redirecting Einlanzer to Atlantis is going significantly strengthen Atlantis's defensive capabilities, and any additional hostile forces should be easily handled by the Fleet until a permanent Earth Republic Task Force can be deployed to defend Atlantis." The Sith Lord stated taking his seemingly customary place by the wall. "I understand that the Hive Ships apart of your forces are now operating at full capacity."

Rodney's chest puffed out. "that's right we have successfully upgraded the hives with new weapons, and developed a rudimentary auto control for the darts." The Canadian stated proudly. "In addition we have shields in stalled as well as point defense weapons installed on one of them, and we have modified the control system to a more traditional ship control system."

"I see so then you are fielding a ship which lacks shields and CIWS." Kratos remarked in a harsh tone.

Rodney blanched. "Well if you put that way yes, but its not like we aren't amending that problem it at Atlantis right now being upgraded as we speak in fact I would be over there right now if I wasn't here." He stated some of the man's pride returning.

Kratos hummed. "I take it the Wraith Queen is sufficiently contained?" he inquired.

"That's right." Replied Doctor Weir, "We're using one of the shield generators to block the wraith mental network."

"Lord Kratos," Col. Caldwell seemed to dislike the Sith Master as he all but spat the title. "We appreciate your peoples assistance but the state of the Atlantis Expedition Fleet is not your priority." He all but snarled.

Kratos was unimpressed. "Then we disagree Colonel, Atlantis serves as a buffer state preventing the Wraith from attacking the Milky Way, the presence of forces here are diverted from assisting in the Ori campaign." He commented. "However at the same time the forces diverted to this galaxy are preventing another enemy from attacking the Milky Way Galaxy."

Lantea, Mark IV Orbital Defense Platform

Kratos watched as the 'completed' Hive floated among the ranks of Earth Republic defenders.

"Status report on this station?" The Sith lord ordered.

"Einlanzer's engineer crew has completed the second Ion cannon, shield capacitors are still not installed." Reported a Lt.

"Get them installed." Darth Kratos growled. "I want this station operating by tomorrow, what about repairs to the Alteran defense station?"

"Repairs were finished approximately as of 15 45 hours, Lord Kratos, shield generators are operating at full capacity." The Lieutenant answered again "the two Daedalus class vessels are currently completing the Midway station so Earth Republic defense capabilities are currently at about seventy four percent."

"What about fighter interception?"  
"The Earth defenses in the system currently operating are expected will take out any where from thirty two low to sixty nine high of an attack relative to the last attack by the wraith."

Kratos scowl worsened, if was possible. "I see," he commented.

The Lieutenant shuffled nervously.

"What about the report concerning the Asurans?" The Sith Lord growled.

"Currently in the process of building fleet of Aurora class vessels," announced the officer "The Apollo was originally suggest to hit the planet with the new Horizon weapons system, the move was overruled, it is hypothesized that they will launch an offensive against the wraith,"

"And if they don't?" Kratos inquired menacingly,

"I would suspect we will be one star buster short, sir." The officer swallowed.

Lantea, Atlantis, Psychically shielded Detention facility

Sheppard and Kratos stood beside one another looking at the imprisoned wraith queen.

The Sith Lord intentionally made the psychic 'atmosphere' as uncomfortable as possible. Oddly O'neill's seemingly counterpart for this bases commander of the republic military seemed to enjoy the atmosphere.

The queen on the other hand seemed to shiver every few minutes. "You are not like the other humans," remarked the wraith at last. Understatement of the century given the obvious difference in Kratos's attire.

"Correct." The Sith Lord remarked.

"And how many live in your galaxy billions?"  
"Billions for small worlds," Kratos commented smugly, "Coruscant has quintillions of people living there, but I wouldn't get excited." He stated coldly, "The Imperial Armada alone numbers in millions of capital ship vessels."

The look of disbelief crossed the wraith's normally stoic face.

"Believe not even your empire at its power could hope to match the regular Imperial Navy much less the Sith Fleets," Kratos was proud of his rebuilding of the Sith Armada, while Anakin toiled with the regular military and the Emperor handled politics, he had spent days building the basis of the new Sith empire. "besides you are loosing against the fledgling Republic of Earth." The Sith stated with a positively demonic grin, "now we should get started."

Bringing a fraction of the power of the All mighty dark side of the force Kratos launched a scything attack against the wraith's mental defenses. If they could be called that against the might of the Sith and the horrible unending abyss that was the Dark Side nothing could stand for long.

Kratos watched as the body slumped to the floor he reached for the Holocron transferring the knowledge. Before handing the Sith device to Col, now a full Colonel, Sheppard.

Milky Way Galaxy, Sol, Earth, New York Republic of Earth Magical branch headquarters

Kratos sat in his chair with out making any signs of moving. Present were representatives from every wizarding nation on the planet, albeit their power in comparison to a true force user was infantile at best against a trained Jedi much less a Sith Knight or Acolyte, however on system to system scale the population was much denser, what a nuisance.

The main issues was the wizards of the isle where one of the various force disturbances were originating from. First it was the fact they weren't part of the senior council, conceited mongrels, they seemed deadest on bantering on about their importance, already one scuffle, or as the wizards had termed it a duel, Kratos had actually looked affronted at that statement, these fools, and by fools he meant all or if not all the majority of the every nation states delegations, were acting like petulant younglings, no even Jedi younglings were not this idiotic. Kratos thought in annoyed manner.

The second matter these English wizards would not cease complaining about what was the intended, and Sith supported, plan of integrating the force sensitive society and the non force sensitive society, it was just needless baecuracy to have the two separated each with 'individual' governments.

The last fact was the constant gawking at the Sith, even the Acolytes garnered much to much attention from the wizards, even the less obnoxious ones could not control themselves from staring. The Sith Lord had he not thought it would attract even more attention was considering simply condensing his 'area', the inside of the perimeter which 'his' Force energy surrounded and encompassed his being, simply to make it harder to focus on him directly, but worse case not only would it attract attention but also divert people to look at his feet, which would be annoying as it might inspire more intentional kowtowing.

At the moment the 'English wizard', what was wrong with this world how had it not unified into a single collective, Kratos pondered, was ranting on about the first issue. The man was plump, and probably was so corrupt it was reminiscent of the old Republic senators, the next 'English' speaker stepped forward as the man ran out of breadth, Hutt, or perhaps some other slimy cur, is what she, and Kratos used the gender loosely, was reminiscent of.

Glaring at Sith Lord, is a very good way to earn a death sentence.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: so yeah wizarding action next chapter, as for the last planned update for March, I will try and finish chapter three of Chain of Fate soon. Another space battle will occur some time soon, assuming I get the next chapter posted in any time soon relatively speaking.

Earth ships (So far, this will be updated occasionally)

BC 304 Daedalus Battlecruisers, basically the same as the canon ship class, but most now have imperial technology tacked on.

BC 304 Daedalus II Battlecruisers, an improved version of the Daedalus built with additional imperial technology she carries three squadrons of fighters

BB 305 (AKA X 305) Hecate Battleship Carrier hybrid originally intended to succeed the original Daedalus class the Hecate is built with additional Imperial and Asgard technology she is six hundred meters in length and can carry eight squadrons

CVS 306 Atlas Carrier A pure carrier design it is more similar to the carriers of the defunct Soviet Union, as it has extensive missile batteries nine hundred meters in length and much wider than the Hecate it carries twenty squadrons with out any strain

BB 307 Achilles Dreadnought an earth modification of the Galactic Old Republic Dreadnought, six hundred meters long the redesign has made them much more efficient than the aging previous design. The Troop capacity is lessened to allow for additional fighters

CVS 308 Saturn Super Carrier the second pure carrier design it is one thousand meters long but wider than the Jupiter class battleship

BB 309 Jupiter battle ship at one thousand meters it is a pure battleship design built for slugging out large amounts of damage against enemy capital ships

Venator Star destroyers 1137 meters this ship has not changed terribly much from its original form, as of the end of this chapter there are now sixteen of these ships in the Republic fleet.

BC 310 Mars the newest warship in design by the Republic of Earth she carries ten squadron, she is much larger than the previous first Republic warships, about eight hundred meters, in a sense similar at a glance to the Daedalus the Mars class has much larger Hangar attachments which actually stretch nearly to the prow of the ship


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Reiterating the fact the Galactic Empire is just that, welcome to chapter twenty three, oh an on the note of the Sith Fleet below, when Kratos references Armada in chapter one he was referring to the whole, the combined might of all of the Sith Fleets, additionally there is the pyscological effect from absorbing the energies of the Dark Side, that the ships would in turn radiate which would affect the populous.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Imperial Galaxy, Star Forge

Aile tapped his console. "Teacher is going to like this" he commented smirking as he toyed about the dark side facility.

The ancient Rakatan facility bustled with an innumerable count of capital weight starships.

"Agne," Kratos's student announced tilting his head to look at the other. "How are things?"  
The scarred Sith inclined his head. "The temples have been running for the last six years." He answered.

"Yes, yes," the boyish Sith nodded, "I know that troop calculations, numbers Agne." He remarked, "I need numbers," Aile stated, after all there goal was a grand one,

The Sith Empire would rise again, the time of the Jedi's dominance had ended years ago, the Sith had seen to that from the shadows and subtly manipulated the Jedi allowing their foolish beliefs and the arrogance of their system and masters to cloud their judgments, by letting them become lax, now the Sith would once again emerge and show their true power.

The regular fleet was fine but why settle with fine… when one could wield such power as this, his master truly was an example of a Sith.

-

-

Milky Way Galaxy, Sol, Earth, New York Republic of Earth Magical branch headquarters

The moment many of the force users of this world had been waiting for, Kratos stepped on to the floor the Sith Lord's voice was cold emotionless and radiated a strength of confidence.

"As I am sure you are aware I am Darth Kratos," the master of the Dark Side commented as he introduced himself. The Sith Presence was markedly higher than other days among those present were Aion accompanied by some youngling his teacher had yet to be introduced to properly, though the girl was clearly fond of the 'dark knight of Gotham', Karin and Raven were present as were Kratos's retinue and accompanying Acolytes from the Sith warships.

Magic this name ascribed to the force… ascribed illogical laws to the immutable power that flowed through out every aspect and part of the universe, how foolish of them. Some of their things show merit others were completely a waste of time… from a Sith perspective. Kratos addressed the assembled wizards. "The Republic of Earth must have unity the age of nations is over so to is this age of secrecy." The Sith announced, "There is no place for foolish ideological bigotry this galaxy this world included faces an enemy with one goal in mind this enemy has," He stated, "The conversion of the entire populous to their religion and to destroy all others," the Sith lord stated, the master of the force continued on with his speech power unseen but felt laced his words winning the 'hearts and minds', ignoring the flash of cameras the great Sith continued.

As he finished Kratos turned on his heel and made his return to his own delegation. The summit continued on until the later parts of the middle day, when it was interrupted on a colossal scale.

-

Kratos discharged his blaster twice the impact left a pair of smoking holes in the charging ogre.

"Those look familiar," Karin commented poking the grey skinned creature.

The other members of the retinue were returning, "You'll be interested to know Kratos," stated Daala, "That we've identified their faction and their ideology, of course you already know all this," she said with a sigh. "Hence why you shot them," the admiral grumbled.

"Indeed," the Sith lord replied, "I take it you have taken the appropriate matters,"

She glared, "I'm no amateur, Storm troopers are already present, the force populous are whining about ideology again," The lady admiral stated,

"Really that surprises us," he remarked drolly, "What are the actual big headed bureaucrats from the major nation states saying," he inquired.  
"They want to push forward, of course they think if a new constitution is drawn up or that if the people are reintegrated everyone will get together and work toward the common good,"

Kratos waved his hand dismissively, "So they are naïve and idealistic," he sighed, "if we do this which we will anyway, to encourage positive relationships, we need to do the following, first have them adapt a more progressive attitude, cultural revolution of sorts bring them up to speed so to speak, second we need them entered into military forces, we need them on the front line fighting the Ori, mixed ranks, I know we didn't do this but this is a single world it shouldn't be that difficult in theory." The Sith lord remarked, "I think it would be wise start educationally, I will speak with Aile on the matter see if I can have him send a few preemptive measures to start with, this said we might have to use one of the prefabricated bases."

"Should I look for locations to set up?" She inquired.  
"Yes, go ahead," He replied, these wizards were proving to be very annoying.

-

-

Milky Way, Sol, Earth, Europe, United Kingdom, England, London, Grimmauld Number 12, headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix

"Well the purebloods attempted attack failed even with all creatures," Kingsley stated "I don't see how they got through the wards, but then again didn't really matter," He paused for a minute "considering, suspicion is the ministry hardliners were involved."

"Kratos,"  
"Harry, his name is Harry," Albus stated firmly.

"Albus," Sirius said, "I think we've all looked over their culture, Kratos is his name now it's a mark of ascension, you know" The head of the Black Family said a faint tinge of surrender in his voice. "we have to understand things aren't wizards like we know, Sith are completely different society,"  
"I don't agree with the name," Granger stated, "but Sirius is right the Sith are different society we can't assume what they know as the norm is what we know as the norm, to a Sith what I've looked over their laws, their very Darwinian except for the ideas of brotherhood, there like any other society they have differing political groups, but the same basic ideology which we on Earth have, their laws are certainly harsher than ours, perhaps some even more barbaric, but the Sith are a cultural group spanning planets like wizards are across nations, however they are much closer intertwined than Earth Wizards are."

"Tch," Ronald Weasly snorted. "there just wizards, they ought to act like us," the red headed, minor talented wizard remarked to his school time friend.

"Ronald, that's extremely close minded," Hermione chided. "the Sith view us as a separate society they think were primitive because to them we are extremely divided, politically especially, we have basically no modern technology, most wizards in England stand out obnoxiously in public,"

"If there so powerful, they should just deal with Voldemort," Ron whined,

"Ron they won't do that because they view this as nothing more than an internal political dispute of a foreign power," she responded, "Voldemort has by our own archaic laws entitled to his position in the government, as long as the death eaters continue to act just against other earth wizards, they maybe terrorists but, their not acting against the Sith, its just an ideological movement of a foreign power, it is a wrong thing to do seeing as they could easily stop them, but wizards enslaving house elves is morally wrong yet no one," She started again on her ridiculous issues again thought several wizards, "has done anything about it because its culturally accepted," She said "it's the same kind of political problem," Some of the older wizards rolled their eyes,

Sirius spoke next, "I think we have to look at it like this, Harry's his own man, he's a grown man, never had any contact, didn't go to Hogwarts, didn't even grow up on Earth, its just the truth, he's apart of a different society, sure I wish I knew my godson, but I don't think its our business, he's an adult." The animagi stated, "Harry's got no ties to the wizarding world we'd be asking him to fight a battle that he has no reason to fight," the Black family head sighed, "Harry maybe James and Lily's son, but he never grew up as a wizard, and he didn't grow up a muggle, he grew a soldier, or maybe a knight would be more appropriate term, he has his own responsibilities, I think its time we stop looking at him and the Sith to solve our mess for us, maybe they might be right, we need to be more proactive, look at there society, non magical people coexist just fine with their magic users, fight side by side, its been generations since wizards have had a true military force because we have needed them, but that's changed."

"The lad is right, Sith, the Empire they have some good points, if its as bad as it looks, and probably worse," Moody stated hoarsely "Yes we don't like it they don't deal with our problem, that's what Voldemort is. I'm all for if need be killing the death eaters, but if there right we should be fighting these Ori people who are attacking the rest of our galaxy, we should be working with the greater whole," The old Auror stated.

-

-

Sol, SSD Samiel

Kratos activated the subspace hologram transmitter.

"Connecting," chimed the computer as the glyphs were projected into the air.

A few minutes later a hologram appeared

"Uhm Master," the Sith yawned, "Do you know what time it is here?" he questioned stretching.

"Yes I'm aware," Kratos replied, "However this involves not only the usual but I would like you to begin constructing a series of these super gates in our own galaxy,"  
"oh really," the student perked up immediately "where do you want them teacher? Outer rim?" Inquired Aile  
"The humans of this world are working on a project, known as the midway station, were going to modify the idea, for a much larger scale unlike these we have the power supply, I will send you the pertinent files, further more I will be requiring additional Sith personnel we're going to be setting up a Temple," he stated,  
"You mean like an academy?" Aile questioned in surprise, "That's big, any one in mind teacher?" Inquired the lesser Sith curious as to his Master's plan.  
"I leave that to your discretion, right now its just preliminary work, you understand?" He commented "Nothing major yet"

-

-

Meanwhile Fudge was pitching a temper tantrum along with the other bigots in the English ministry and their inevitable loss of positions which were beginning to become nearer and nearer.

Not to mention the follow out of the 'investigation' concerning suspected English Ministry assistance in the recent terrorist attack and other charges of corruption, that was looming over their heads... today was proving to be a bad day.

Indeed the Sith would be continuing to allow the other wizards to carry out the house cleaning of the corrupt officials.

-

-

In a distant Galaxy another threat loomed beginning to stir in agitation, in fact this was not the only threat that existed in other galaxies.

Things were just now beginning to get bad, a dark star began to shine pulsing like a beacon at sea, in the force it shone.

The emperor was not pleased with the disturbance, though his plans were proceeding smoothly. Young Skywalker was progressing smoothly, Kratos was keeping this extra galactic threat, these Ori, well at bay and causing them signifigant loses, and of course Vader was initializing sweeping upgrades within the Imperial Navy and Imperial Army, even if the threats rose they would be crushed by the new Sith.

The Emperor turned his attention to Darth Pelagius's research files.

Kratos might have a point, it appeared to be a good idea to restart the Clone Army Program, and Vader's suggestion to improve the middle rim's defenses was also a good advice.

The first of the Death IV series sat silently above Coruscant; let the enemy dare try and strike the Empire, though still the reports of a Jedi master was disturbing, even more so the code he breached was ancient long since changed by those senile idiots who had sat upon the ruling council of masters.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Political problems aren't they wonder.

Sith Fleets

Answer to:

Name: 6385352  
Profile: /u/1166396/

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could send me an estimate or an exact number on  
how many ships are included in one Sith fleet. I'm asking for the class types  
and how many of that class are in one Sith fleet. If you could that would be  
really cool. By the way, love Crown of Ebony."

An excellent question, and one I would be happy to answer, Sith Fleets, at least in this, are meant to bring massive fire power and inspire panic, see first author's note for this chapter, on equally large levels. The most Canon example of this are pre Sith reformation, or Revan's attack Fleet at the end of Knights of the Old Republic.

Though the later would be an extreme example.

The smallest Sith Attack fleet would be on par with the Imperial Fleet Katana, which comprised of somewhere over 600 Vessels all of the Star Destroyer class.

Spoiler: the largest Modern Sith Attack Fleet is currently under construction at the Star Forge and on completion will be in excess of three million capital ship weight warships, of course I'm sure you can imagine why.

However these are the furthest two points on the extreme.

Right basic explanation out of the way. Now on to more detailed matters.

The more common lower end (number wise, specifically given the production capabilities of the Star Forge) Sith Fleet is comprised of one thousand four hundred ships. Typically in the following configuration:

Six hundred Star Destroyers of Imperial or newer fleets comprising of the new Ipsissimus class, these form the bulk of this Fleets offensive capabilities 259200 fighters

Two hundred Victory class Star Destroyers, 28800 fighters

Two hundred Interdictor class cruisers 28800 fighters

400 Strike cruisers typically in Carrier configuration though some fleets have true Sith variations of the vessel 86400 fighters

Fighter Strength of this Fleet: 403200 fighters, or 5600 squadrons

A second more modern variation of this size fleet is as follows:

Six hundred Star Destroyers of the new Ipsissimus class, these form the bulk of this Fleets offensive capabilities 518400 fighters

Two hundred Victory class Star Destroyers, 28800 fighters

Two hundred Interdictor class cruisers 28800 fighters

400 Strike cruisers Sith variations of the vessel 86400 fighters

Fighter Strength of this Fleet: 224200 fighters or 92400 squadrons

I'll cover the upper tier fleets (the ones Palpatine doesn't want deployed with in the Empire) in an in story format, currently there is a mid size Sith fleet in the Milky way.

-

-

Earth ships (So far, this will be updated occasionally)

BC 304 Daedalus Battlecruisers, basically the same as the canon ship class, but most now have imperial technology tacked on.

BC 304 Daedalus II Battlecruisers, an improved version of the Daedalus built with additional imperial technology she carries three squadrons of fighters

BB 305 (AKA X 305) Hecate Battleship Carrier hybrid originally intended to succeed the original Daedalus class the Hecate is built with additional Imperial and Asgard technology she is six hundred meters in length and can carry eight squadrons

CVS 306 Atlas Carrier A pure carrier design it is more similar to the carriers of the defunct Soviet Union, as it has extensive missile batteries nine hundred meters in length and much wider than the Hecate it carries twenty squadrons with out any strain

BB 307 Achilles Dreadnought an earth modification of the Galactic Old Republic Dreadnought, six hundred meters long the redesign has made them much more efficient than the aging previous design. The Troop capacity is lessened to allow for additional fighters

CVS 308 Saturn Super Carrier the second pure carrier design it is one thousand meters long but wider than the Jupiter class battleship

BB 309 Jupiter battle ship at one thousand meters it is a pure battleship design built for slugging out large amounts of damage against enemy capital ships

Venator Star destroyers 1137 meters this ship has not changed terribly much from its original form, as of the end of this chapter there are now sixteen of these ships in the Republic fleet.

BC 310 Mars the newest warship in design by the Republic of Earth she carries ten squadron, she is much larger than the previous first Republic warships, about eight hundred meters, in a sense similar at a glance to the Daedalus the Mars class has much larger Hangar attachments which actually stretch nearly to the prow of the ship

The Republic is currently working on a even newer vessel meant to counter the threat of the Ori's ships of the line: the currently under the prototype designation the X-BCV\000 Gaia.

-

-


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Well here's twenty four the beginning of more trouble,

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Sol, Lunar Orbit, SSD Samiel

Kratos sat up covered in cold sweat, 'that wasn't the same resonance,' he thought calming his erratic breathing, he was the closest to a true Sith amongst the Empire's highest ranking, 'I've never felt something so powerful, not even the Massassi that I fought were that powerful' the Sith lord thought, and such a power worried him, the Massassi had been a powerful foe that had tested the limits of his teen and twenty years of life, earning him numerous scars and medical treatments. Yet this was something great, far older, greater by millennia possibly than the oldest of those masters who he had slain.

Though inevitably such a power would have one weakness, the sleeping one did not have the advantage in technology as the Sith, but then was it to much to hope this sleeper would not be a threat, no it would be unwise to be such an optimist.

He roused the last sleep from his body, the Sith lord swept his legs over the edge of his bed, Kratos stood frigid gold eyes shimmering with thoughts; to much work had been done to allow the empire to be threatened.

"Kratos," the inter ship com announced several minutes later the voice was ragged, but unmistakably that of Admiral Daala's, "what, was that another Sith Lord, that's what it was?"

"Yes a master of the Sith truly a powerful one, of some age, that is of no doubt," Kratos responded, "For us to feel his stirring from his rest something will happen of this I am quite certain, but we have no time to dwell on this certainty we have a task to do of our own, I doubt we will get any sleep further this night." He commented, "I feel the wizards will suffer similarly." The imperial sighed, though not because of concern for the sleep of the native force users, "It matters little there is nothing we can do, but continue our own mission."

"What the hell was that?" Suki demanded irritably, after the communicator had flashed off, at least she had been polite enough not to speak until he had finished.

"I would say one of the greatest lords of our order has just woken for the first time since his Great Crusade, all that we know maybe at an end," Kratos stated, "truly his force impression was powerful, but the real Lord is far more impressive than any shadow of his adolescent self." The Sith lord remarked with another sigh, he leaned back, "Well I suppose I have things to do, and in this case it means I should speed up my attempts to translate the files in my possession"

"Who is he?"  
Kratos was already changing into his day clothes, "A Sith Lord from before the Plegasuis Reformation," he answered. "Though the man is considered a reformist in his own right," the Sith added before leaving barely sparing the two women a glance further, to much was at stake the Ori's destruction needed to be handled sooner rather than later... no matter the cost.

Besides if a Sith of that magnitude woke up what was to say the resonance would not wake up other slumbering monstrosities of the Dark Side practitioners.

-

Kratos and his command staff were all showing signs of irritability, everyone had been roused, even the non force sensitive personnel, and on Earth it was likely the same, if they thought Kratos's arrival had been noticeable to this galaxy the sleeper's stirring had been worse by far.

"How is the Andromeda's construction progressing?" the Sith Lord inquired, interlacing his fingers,

"On schedule, but casualties are up the new Ori vessels, are proving to be a danger we did not fully expect to manifest to combat the native forces, the Republic has labeled them battleships, and to say nothing of their leaders new flagships." Stukov commented staring into his beverage, "Our Imperial Star Destroyers are capable of combating these new warships but for the most part anything smaller, less powerful are in danger, the Venator with their upgrades are proving as capable but, there are just not enough, to stop the surge. With a dedicated Imperial force we are capable of easily destroying them, even a single SSD of the smaller classes can crush several of these new ships at one time, but we don't have enough of them to defend a whole galaxy," The Imperial Galaxy native informed his commanding officer.

"He's right," Thrawn remarked, "what we need is more Sith vessels, admittedly your technology is better," It was a reluctant compliment, "your Raptor class Strike Cruisers are agile enough to do significant damage in wolf packs and then jump back disorienting the enemy and then allowing the rest of smaller Sith Fleets, to say nothing of the effectiveness the regular sizes would be just by numerical advantage."

Kratos gave a bone chilling dark smile. "How very true, Thrawn so good of you to admit this I will raise a few more fleets that are available not to mention the others are nearly ready with their tasks concerning rebuilding the Gordanians is now done, on to the Republic of Earth," He stated, the rebuilding of the Gordanians had actually only been possible thanks to the Star Forge and the massive Factory ships.  
"With assistance industrialization standards are in place, the republic has been having to focus on eliminating the majority of pre formation animosity between its states." That issue still hadn't apparently been resolved yet, especially with the religious issues this planet possessed in abundant numbers, "As for weaponry they are standardizing their weapons primarily this Heckler and Koch corporations Gewehr thirty six, despite some units continuing to prefer either the Avatomatik Klashnikova one hundred series, and the model sixteen, and there respective derivative models, as far as side arms go there is further debate, though they seem to agree to use this Springfield Armory XD once it is produced in enough numbers, for now this Berretta family is producing their design in attempt to even out production." Projectile weapons of this sort did indeed have their uses but to have so many for a single planet was astonishingly inefficient in Kratos's opinion then again in the Empire it wasn't uncommon for a single culture to be dominant across several systems.

"Vehicle production is primarily still in design stage, rebuilding to incorporate new energy technology, weaning these people off fossil fuels proved a little difficult." The Humans apparently in the regards to their energy technology had a large personal vehicle desire, apparently being a sign of wealth, it also proved to be annoying and delaying when it came to travel, and the use of fossil fuels was very profitable for some nations and in many cases their main source of income and their major resource, as such those nations raised a large fuss. "They were oddly insistent, almost nearly as so concerning their projectile weapons."

"There is also the matter of their respective intelligence divisions, thankfully we convinced them to disband the ridiculous treaties the made among themselves, though some people weren't happy about this, for the most part many people are supporting the change given the war." Traditional atomic weapons designs were primitive but the metal the Republic included made them quite powerful, of course calling them primitive stemmed from the fact the Empire mass produced variable yield thermonuclear grenades that were between the grenades of the Jaffa and the regular Republic grenade in size. "As well most protesters have been isolated to specific regions, and violent protests are rare, though these have escalated to include fatalities more often than not."

The protestors weren't only limited to the force sensitive population, in fact the majority stemmed from the odd geopolitical ideologies of the planet, Kratos had been tempted to execute this 'Code Pink' group for attempting to interfere with an Imperial transport, and that had only been a single incident.

"I see, the incident concerning one of these 'stinger' missile fired at a descending warship of the republic, I remember the report they attempted to escape, I recall the guards fired on the vehicle."  
"Yes, protests erupted," stated Daala "from the so called 'brutality' and the use of military tribunal to try the perpetrators of the attack."

Kratos made no indication of anything but contempt for the whining by people, who for all intents were guilty of sedition, and if not complete and out right treason for interfering with the war effort, though to the Sith Lord's relief these disagreements concerning the war were not the norm, and the contempt about the protestors were not only held by the Imperial forces, other parts of the Rebulic's 'nation' states had been disgusted by the disruptive and treasonous behavior.

"It would appear the majority of these objections originate from the 'western industrialized world'" she stated, "other protests have originated from the 'third world' member nations concerning the use of technology, some other of these countries have made similar protests but not as major, and then there are certain rebel groups who are continuing to revolt," Identified the blue skinned humanoid admiral.

Kratos stared angrily at the illuminated projection of the hotspots on the planet beneath the massive SSD, "coordinate with them provide scans of there strong points and if necessary send Arcs to deal with these rebels if they attack we have military trainers at the preparatory facilities." He commanded, the move was not surprising the imperials would not be technically going over their agreement to remain in non interference in internal conflicts when personnel were not involved, since Imperial Personnel did run the camps, or at least participated in the training of the Republic.

-

-

Meanwhile the SGC were coordinating special ground strikes, the attempt by the Ori to use biological warfare had failed magnificently, first held at bay due to a special bacterium used by the imperials and then by O'neill's access to the Ancients database.

O'neill himself was coordinating in the field he truly had the most experience leading the whole of the Republic's special ops missions to circumvent the enemy.

Carter had reassigned to Area Fifty one to work with the new technology developments of the Bureau of Science.

Teal'c had been commissioned, surprisingly, as a Brigadier General in the new Republic's Army, of course considering the tactics of the Ori were very similar to the Jaffa's tactics it was not surprising when one looked at it from that perspective.

As for the Jaffa they had suffered from the political fall out, the Jaffa nation, had no industrial structure, being primarily the overlords of a subjugated populous, they were warriors, but the fact was they didn't know how to build the weapons, the staff weapons the jaffa had traditionally used, or how to construct the Ha'tak or Death Gliders, meaning they had limited supplies. They only had what was already built

Tok'ra were not exactly popular with either the Jaffa, or the Republic due to their continued deception and attempting to manipulate the Earth and others to expend their forces.

The Tollan, or what was left of them, were more friendly supplying technology, they seemed to have learned from Hebridan invasion and conquest by the Ori.

Political things also affected the SG 1 team, Daniel had joined the fledgling Diplomatic core of the Republic not only because of his talents in language and culture but because of his renown as a member of the famous SG 1.

Meanwhile the politics were affecting the other members of the SGC Marine and Air Force SF were continuing operation.

There was also the argument between how ships should be run, this had mainly been resolved by dividing up personnel on who produced the vessel, this mainly related to the 'language barrier' American and English vessels were crewed preferably by English speakers, such Australians, Americans, Canadians, United Kingdom soldiers, others. Russian ships, were crewed by Russian speakers, and etcetera from there, of course as of yet none of the developed, ship building powers, trusted the lesser belligerent nations with ships.

Etcetera, Etcetera, Etcetera. Suffice to say the attempts to speak a universal language failed miserably.

Additionally because of aforementioned denial of ships some of those belligerent nations, there representatives were raising a fuss.

-

-

The war with the Ori wasn't all ship exchanges and vicious ground marches, the stargate really was a useful creation for the latter, there was also the special operations carried out against the enemy.

Kratos glanced down at the assembled Sith Acolytes. The Sith Lord was as imposing as ever, no more so there was no façade which concealed his dark side, no attempt to conceal the immense power which dwelled with in him.

This was the Dark Lord of the Sith at his was purest the correct word? Here he was unbridled in his most natural state unblemished by masks. His amber eyes showed no trace of anything short of pure callousness as he listened.

His attendants had moved through the Ori held worlds sowing death and well death, and terror, was death mentioned the priors were meant to terrify locals and just maybe deal with a handful of grunt troops.

Sith Acolytes were the talons of the Sith lords they served the purpose of security and even soldiers when normal troops were not sufficient. They were used to using there force abilities perhaps not against fighting other force users, well except in internal power struggles but still they had more experience then the Priors of the Ori.

"My lord,"  
Kratos turned his head, "We begin now commence total war." He stated icily, "The time has come that we can no longer dally, use the stargate and obliterate any world which the Ori control, turn brother upon brother, and father upon son. Fear is our weapon, they will fear us more than those pathetic scum who oppose us,"

The Acolytes bowed to the Master of the Dark Side.

Kratos departed the room, he had much to consider, with the rebels defeated the Empire could shift its attentions else where, but with Darth Revan awake well then it would be wise to increase security around the Star Forge, there was also the issue in this galaxy the Ori were severely increasing troop numbers, not for the first time the Sith Lord questioned why the clone armies had ceased being used, not that it mattered soon he would deploy an enhanced army of clone soldiers.

There was no longer any time to allow the wizards these constant pathetic squabbles.

-

-

His black hair framed his gaunt face, the Sith lord's fingers were interlaced behind his back as he glanced about the area. These creatures, he wondered what the emperor was planning, they were little more than insects, pawns nothing more than primitives, especially these force users, who utterly disgusted him... well most the force users were useless primitives with hardly any potential, and a lot of them were slothes as well who did little more than dawdle about and laud ancient achievements.

The Sith was hardly pleased, politics was something he was used to, of course this was to be expected given the status of the other Sith Lords, Vader's injuries at the hands of that Jedi swine Kenobi for example overall however he did dislike dealing with the issue of politics.

However the Sith showed no sign of his annoyance such would be below him, as would lashing out with the force and frying the little pests. The assembled were such noisy cretins their thoughts were grating.

Had Kratos been capable of feeling normal affection, an emotion he had been stripped of years and years ago, he likely would have cast just a dirty look at those who were at best jealous of his new apprentice, of course he was a Sith and had a penchant for being spiteful just to be so.

So he was vindictive and did so just to be so he hardly cared about the reaction of the lesser force users.

His arm wrapped around Raven's shoulder, her head brushed against the nano silk of his shirt. So what if he had somewhat dressed up he had made sure to have it undergo the usual Sith Alchemic treatments.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: What I mentioned Harry is a Sith did you think he would keep being a nice guy the longer he's out there, I mean hell I'm not saying he's not totally with out nice qualities, if call being possessive or over protective SoB a redeeming quality that is, well then yes he's sort of a good guy.

Or the fact he 'helps' lesser civilizations out, oh okay the later is more for his own gain, cough Gordanians cough, but still it has to have some merit right?

-

-

Earth ships (So far, this will be updated occasionally)

BC 304 Daedalus Battlecruisers, basically the same as the canon ship class, but most now have imperial technology tacked on.

BC 304 Daedalus II Battlecruisers, an improved version of the Daedalus built with additional imperial technology she carries three squadrons of fighters

BB 305 (AKA X 305) Hecate Battleship Carrier hybrid originally intended to succeed the original Daedalus class the Hecate is built with additional Imperial and Asgard technology she is six hundred meters in length and can carry eight squadrons

CVS 306 Atlas Carrier A pure carrier design it is more similar to the carriers of the defunct Soviet Union, as it has extensive missile batteries nine hundred meters in length and much wider than the Hecate it carries twenty squadrons with out any strain

BB 307 Achilles Dreadnought an earth modification of the Galactic Old Republic Dreadnought, six hundred meters long the redesign has made them much more efficient than the aging previous design. The Troop capacity is lessened to allow for additional fighters

CVS 308 Saturn Super Carrier the second pure carrier design it is one thousand meters long but wider than the Jupiter class battleship

BB 309 Jupiter battle ship at one thousand meters it is a pure battleship design built for slugging out large amounts of damage against enemy capital ships

Venator Star destroyers 1137 meters this ship has not changed terribly much from its original form, as of the end of this chapter there are now sixteen of these ships in the Republic fleet.

BC 310 Mars the newest warship in design by the Republic of Earth she carries ten squadron, she is much larger than the previous first Republic warships, about eight hundred meters, in a sense similar at a glance to the Daedalus the Mars class has much larger Hangar attachments which actually stretch nearly to the prow of the ship

-

-


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Note that things popping up are intentional cause its going to be the little things that annoy and harass forces as they are remember numbers are limited for pretty much everybody.

Spoilers to Force Unleashed, sorta.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

These public appearances really were quite the nuisance. The now standardization of education certain places were holding out against the resolution to allow Sith personnel to be installed in the so called schools.

The master of the Dark Side of the Force, no the master of the Force, walked through the hall flanked by his acolytes, arm still around his apprentice's shoulder, the insects that called themselves teachers would learn soon enough to insult his apprentice with their glares and ill hidden thoughts.

No ill hidden was wrong they were far to open did they not think he could feel their consciousness their idiot thoughts flitting about, people wondered why the Emperor secluded himself away from the mundane public… there was a valid reason.

Unfortunately this meet and greet, slash political show was going to be boring or down right insulting probably both, the Sith Lord expected. The whole mess was going to be rather idiotic, these people needed to be snapped out of this slothfulness of theirs first and foremost.

Darth Kratos found the castle to be rather boring, its saturation levels however did indicate it had the potential than if they just picked a new location.

However given the teaching staff he was wondering if that was such a good idea, they were for the most part to apart of the old way. Which could certainly be a problem in instituting educational reforms.

Apparently the 'busybody' was in charge of this school, "Ah welcome Harry," The Sith Lord frowned, "To Hogwarts."  
"I would suggest that you don't call me that again," He stated frigidly.

Dumbledore seemed to get the message as the castle shuddered.

"Why don't we go to my office" The Imperial decided it would be childish to jab at the lack of more appropriate meeting area. "Perhaps your-"  
"Don't be absurd this is a meeting to plan the modernization of your educational establishments, thus the Acolytes coming in the first place." Kratos remarked the malevolent Sith trademark amber eyes glimmering amused.

The office was junk gadget central it seemed the dimensional expansion was not even that impressive, well Kratos could do the same, except when he did it, it would generally involve expanding space inside a living body… which was gory to say the least.

Raven already knew this trick so she was likewise unimpressed.

Though for three females amongst the 'witches' they were pleased Kratos had removed his arm from her, Raven's, shoulder, one was elderly woman and considered it an inappropriate display of affetion, the younger bushy haired 'witch' was a prude, and the red head well…

The Sith Lord took his seat his hand sending the force out changing it from a soft cushioned arm chair into a black winged high back chair. The wood was alien to earth native to his 'home' galaxy particularly his actual listed place of residence.

"Now from my understanding your society is dependent on these wands, this will have to change," Kratos stated sitting back. "The Ori have begun to deploy larger numbers of 'priors' as they call in them in addition to how shall we say more irregular units. In accordance with the Selective Service Act the draft will be reinstated in six months world wide, in the meantime preparations will commence for a total restructuring of education so as to dispose of the hindering elements of society." He drawled, "That includes wands and ridiculous philosophies,"  
"Why you,"  
"DO remember I am an Imperial Envoy," He stated not looking at Snape who was rising from his own chair, "And that I will kill you with out second thought if you even think about inflicting harm on myself or my apprentice," The Sith Lord remarked. "Yes I can read your mind it is pathetically simple a youngling of my order could do it, another thing which must be remedied." Kratos commented dismissively. "Your thoughts are annoyingly loud by the way, perhaps a councilor would be in order, though you are quite correct I do indeed command entire armies."

The youngling part had been an exaggeration to an extent at least, but at the same time it was also not unheard of.

Though Anakin had never really had the patience to develop the ability, pity really he had a great deal of potential.

The greasy haired potions master had blanched paled and slumped back in his own chair fairly quickly.

"Unfortunately I don't expect much from your population…" He remarked, "So thus we'll start baseline curriculum introduction and when Aille gets here well he can take over things."

"This is children's education," McGonagal and Hermione stated,

He spared them the barest of looks, "Yes since you none of you are Sith the education will be rather plain compared to what I received as a Child." The imperial said with a mild sneer. "I'm not asking anything particularly extreme."  
It would have been crass to flat out tell them they didn't have a choice in the matter, no that would only cause undue resistance.

-

Kratos surveyed the grounds of the small village in the last year it had changed significantly like many of the magical inhabited locations modernization had been a key component.

Carter and other Republic scientists had been dallying with 'flew' powder at any free moment to see if it had any practical military application... as of yet because of more pressing issues it hadn't been to successful.

Not that the Sith Lord expected it to be of much use. This corruption of the force this society used was annoying at best admittedly some of it had possible uses, the potions but that wasn't even well it was more a combination of ingredients.

No, their abilities they had researched weren't all that useful, especially with the incompetence of their usage. The dependence on these wands was only one critical flaw, their ethic… no their sheer laziness was a block as well, how pathetic.

Kratos turned sparing Raven a glance, as he noted the wizards were approaching up the walkway. He set aside his glass placing it on the side of the picnic table.

The proper force user did a cursory sweep, the busybody how pathetic meddling imbecile, as if he could be distracted or tricked into revealing his plans, the attempt to separate him from his apprentice…

The young woman had begun the ascension into the ranks of the Sith, it was only a matter of time until she could be 'depended' upon, though she still had things to learn.

Her fingers ran over 'her' lightsaber's handle.

Kratos spoke up, "You disapprove," He remarked faintly amused at the bushy haired witch's distaste for the lightsaber.

"There is no need for weapons," She stated in annoyingly huffy tone.  
He shook his head after she sniffed annoyed, "Your mistaken Lightsabers are more than weapons each lightsaber is an extension of its owner whether Sith or Jedi, more so than that I am less dependent on my lightsaber than you are on those wands which serve a similar purpose." The Sith Lord commented.

"There is a difference," She retorted gesturing to the Lightsaber. "that is something to kill with,"  
He tilted his head, "Your tools are the same, they have the capacity to kill, besides neither the Sith or the Jedi would allow themselves to be stripped of their lightsabers, it would be considered an insult of the highest degree. As I understand your wands are the same, though more because you're dependent on them rather than cultural tradition and symbology."

Hermione had to bite back a possible cultural insult, about the state of the galaxy.

"Don't be naïve," He remarked catching the thought, "The universe is not a pleasant place, the sooner that lesson is learned the faster the real lessons can be taught. Peace is a lie." He remarked. "This is a basic tenant of Sith Philosophy, the universe does not exist to coddle you. Lives expire because they are to weak to continue on, the weak deserve their fate."

"That's cruel," she responded.  
"Its life at its most basic, species become extinct there is no reason to deny that history of all worlds proves that the strong survive and the weak die. In the end," He stated standing up, the Sith Lord accepted his apprentice's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Only the ones who carve out legacies in the face of time are remembered and even that is a but a fleeting glimmer in the infinite ocean." Kratos shook his head, amber eyes frigid no emotion showed, "The naïve world you live in is an illusion there is no ideal future, that isn't reality its childish fantasy. The real world is cruel and unforgiving. The sooner your society learns that, the less damage the Ori will be able to do."

"How can you say that?" Demanded one of them who had up till then been silent through out the exchange, "Why should our world have to change?"  
"Because to cease to change is to lead to the path of death," He replied to the red head male, "If you cease to grow then you will be easily over come."

"So what He Who Must Not Be Named is right just because he's strong?"

He laughed amused at the notion, "Without strife, your victory has no meaning. Without strife, you do not advance. Without strife, there is only stagnation." The Sith Lord quoted. "You learn nothing if you do not solve the problem yourself."

-

Kratos watched as his newest apprentice ate. The reforming of the Sith Empire was progressing.

Sidious could not be bothered to train a new apprentice while he was running the empire, though he did still have adepts and acolytes, as well as the mystics to carry out his will, however he focused mainly on building his ideal kingdom.

Thus Vader held control of the mainstay of the regular military of the Empire and he was also currently distracted by training Luke and Leia, were as Palpatine controlled the civilian and political sector.

To him it fell, Kratos had pioneered the reconstruction of the Sith Acolyte, and adepts and such, it was he who had tracked down the star forge and the other information. The gathering and preparation the Jedi Hunts, as well as the tasks which had assisted in the formation of the empire, but more importantly he had a greater hand in the revival of the Sith in a more Imperialist form.

The careful training of apprentices and recruitment of individuals all of it to forge a more powerful force. Short precognition was not his strong suit, however the rebels they were bugs just like the Jedi Survivors before them. There were larger threats out in the greater universe.

Most of all Darth Revan's return concerned him a great deal, it also made him wonder the status of the Massasi based ancient Sith empire of which said Dark Lord of the Sith had gone to combat.

There was also the issue of defending the Star Forge, there was no telling Revan's disposition of forces, no that was impossible. No doubt the vessels would be Sith, and most likely Revan would have Sith under his command not something Kratos looked forward to facing.

The Dark Side would grant his vessels power, possibly enough to tip the balance and even out against the advancements in technology.

That advantage would have to be enhanced, and there were methods of doing that, yes it was possible. He paused the chance was Revan might also have mandalorians the descendants of those who had chosen to side with him when he had announced his intention to go to war against the Sith Empire, that was such a problem.

Aion, Bruce rather or which ever name he was going by now had reported some trouble had been reported to the League by the remaining Titans, which was assuredly Sith related and that didn't bode well either.

To many complications were cropping up, the Ori in their present state were a problem simply because of those gates which allowed them to move forces faster than the transit through hyperspace an advantage he hoped to counter or nullify.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Whatever it is that's bothering in you, don't worry I'm here to help my apprentice, Raven,"

-

-

The French warship Patrie was the pride of the new French State Fleet, while in comparison to some of the 'American' vessels she was not as powerful the BB 307 type ship, Naval registration BB 317 Patrie was just now joining the home guard of the Fledgling republic.

At six hundred meters long it looked tiny compared to the massive winged dagger tip shaped of the Palleon class, which was easily one hundred times its size.

The Ori vessels were mainly their mainstay class however their leader was a tad more menacing. Like the first warship class encountered they featured a ringed device which occupies the aft section of the craft with in which was a glowing energy sphere though this vessel had another ring orbiting the sphere of energy.

However unlike the "Toilet Bowls" as the Republic had nicknamed the smaller vessels the ship did not round off rather it proceeded to advance. In fact that while it did in a sense have the half circle ellipse of the smaller ship's front it was a much sharper version in fact the ship was much thicker along its sides and better armed considering it mounted what appeared to be twelve, four on each side and for in the central, two top and two bottom, portion of the ship, of the smaller ships main weapon. In addition to those weapons it carried numerous of the pulse weapons and as well carried Drones and a rather larger version of the main gun from the previous ship.

Though the ship was not even the size of the smallest of the SSD class vessels it was greater in length than the Imperator or Ipsissimus class vessels, though the later, with the exception of the new Ori class's mega gun, had superior fire power in the form of Sith based weaponry, the Star Forge really was useful.

Unfortunately the regular star destroyers didn't have that advantage, and several had been destroyed when the vessel had arrived and attacked in conjunction with its escorts in the opening salvo.

The Patrie had been the only survivor now, the other two, of the Earth Fleet, survivors of the initial salvo had both succumbed though the Imperial vessel Crown the Ipsissimus class had hit the nearest Toilet ships with a barrage of Ion cannon and Proton Torpedoes knocking it into one of its siblings.

The Samiel's sister ship unloaded heavily firing from its sloped deck guns. This proved it, that the Ori had not yet developed a suitable counter to the powerful super star destroyers.

-

-

Kratos glanced at the report disinterested, his fingers ran over the holocron that rested in his hands.

The technological information gained by the inhabitants did have its uses, yes while in most cases their ship technology was inferior by several degrees, they did have advantages, inertial dampers technology was amongst them, as were there rail gun weapons technology.

Coupled with the star forge, well the Samiel would look like a child compared to the beast Kratos intended to create.

The lessons learned in designing the Palleon class and the features incorporated in the Sith variants.

His free hand stroked his chin, the Mon Calamari had begun work on a new vessel class supposed Star Defenders utilizing the lessons learned during the rebellion.

This more than likely meant another round of Imperialization was going to come about in a short period of time. In Kratos's opinion the rebels had been allowed to exist to long, they had only needed to last long enough to justify the use of tighter control, but two out of three he was overruled.

None the less it didn't really matter now, the areas of the galaxy which were out of the Empire's hands would soon be dealt with more than likely.

Annie was much to impatient to ever beat Palpatine, no even with the twins he'd loose the little apprentice mess proved that. That had really what had caused the Rebel Fiasco to get out of hand.

The new technology at his disposal would be of use.

It was time to get to work. Sidious, the Emperor, had dissolved the Rule of Two, seeking to reignite age of the Sith Empire, of course Plagueis had in the end spited the Emperor and in that Kratos held an advantage should the power struggle ever occur, which had been prevented due to both the Emperor's own plans for the Sith, and the fact the focusing on certain internal Imperial disputes.

These were all careful manipulations to keep the Empire from having its three Sith Lords from obliterating one another. It was a daring game that also allowed these 'uprisings' to increase power and influence.

The Eye of Palpatine could do the work of entire fleet, there were also the Death Star IVs to consider as well plus Annie's new SSDs which were based off the Palleon.

Gilad was also an issue of the more prominent and skilled officers he fell clearly in Vader's camp, which was an issue.

He turned his attention to the Holocron again, the event in this galaxy meant he was away from the star forge, which meant Aille was in charge the operation of the Star Forge could be kept on track.

The traditional design of the Star Destroyer would be retained, to a degree that much was clear.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Wait till the Doci and Orici's flagships come rolling out, cause the only that will be able to handily beat them will be the more powerful SSDs and Super Dreadnoughts.

-

-

Earth ships (So far, this will be updated occasionally)

BC 304 Daedalus Battlecruisers, basically the same as the canon ship class, but most now have imperial technology tacked on.

BC 304 Daedalus II Battlecruisers, an improved version of the Daedalus built with additional imperial technology she carries three squadrons of fighters

BB 305 (AKA X 305) Hecate Battleship Carrier hybrid originally intended to succeed the original Daedalus class the Hecate is built with additional Imperial and Asgard technology she is six hundred meters in length and can carry eight squadrons

CVS 306 Atlas Carrier A pure carrier design it is more similar to the carriers of the defunct Soviet Union, as it has extensive missile batteries nine hundred meters in length and much wider than the Hecate it carries twenty squadrons with out any strain

BB 307 Achilles Dreadnought an earth modification of the Galactic Old Republic Dreadnought, six hundred meters long the redesign has made them much more efficient than the aging previous design. The Troop capacity is lessened to allow for additional fighters

CVS 308 Saturn Super Carrier the second pure carrier design it is one thousand meters long but wider than the Jupiter class battleship

BB 309 Jupiter battle ship at one thousand meters it is a pure battleship design built for slugging out large amounts of damage against enemy capital ships

Venator Star destroyers 1137 meters this ship has not changed terribly much from its original form, as of the end of this chapter there are now sixteen of these ships in the Republic fleet.

BC 310 Mars the newest warship in design by the Republic of Earth she carries ten squadron, she is much larger than the previous first Republic warships, about eight hundred meters, in a sense similar at a glance to the Daedalus the Mars class has much larger Hangar attachments which actually stretch nearly to the prow of the ship

-

-


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Crown of Ebony

Summary: Harry is taken to the Star Wars galaxy as infant and raised by Palpatine before the separatist wars. Eventually serving as a commander of the empire and fellow dark lord of the Sith alongside Anakin Skywalker. The rule of two is broken.

Helltanz's notes: Yoh check my profile's entry for earlier this week.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Kratos steeped his fingers, the attempt by the Ori had been labeled as a failure of course they hadn't been able to gather much information on the new ship class. More importantly the attack had inflicted damage to the fledgling Republic's Fleet, losses that were a potential problem. Their fleet was small over the last year and a half they had built up but in total the Combined fleet of the Nation States of Earth was now one hundred and twenty seven completed ships.

"Carter any luck?" Inquired the inheritor of the Alteran's knowledge.

The base's klaxon went off, before the rather fetching blond scientist could reply to the question.

The Sith Lord watched as the Secret Service stormed in, "Mr president we need to get you out of here," The man raised his hand. "The picketers broke the barricade doesn't look severe however its simply standard policy." He tapped his cufflink, "Heracles beam us up,"  
The white light flash and the hum of an Asgard transporter activated. The bridge of the American built and crewed sibling to the Patrie, now currently in the orbital docks undergoing repairs over her native country, was spick and span with Marines holding vigil at the portals.

As one the soldiers saluted their commander and chief and the other Republic dignitaries before at last paying their respects to the Imperial Envoy.

Despite there lack of force sensitivity they were dedicated soldiers, their work ethic certainly was better than the wizards he had wasted the previous day in dealing with, their work ethic and single mindedness was easily appreciated.

"We'll need to pull the ships into larger groups, we simply cannot afford to loose anymore ships," Kratos remarked to the assembled leaders of the ship building states of the Republic.

The naval portion of the war was only one issue, there was the ground war to consider as well, and on the 'home' front economics as well as civilian sentiment that needed to be addressed.

Multiple Ori attacks had failed to inflict serious damage on the world, mainly due to interception. The bio weapon had been the sole exception and that had been eliminated quickly enough through the use of advanced medical technology.

Still that had caused some serious uproar with the public, and colossal amount of headaches in dealing with the riots and protests, it had been trouble enough to get that Geneva convention legislation repealed.

Then there was the ground war, the weapons of the republic were vastly superior to the weapons of the Ori foot soldiers though unfortunately the weapons of the Republic well they had ammo limitations. The Army of the Republic was really two armies there was the People's Republic of China and the Russian Federation's State Armies, which were the primary components of facing the Ori head on, this group also combined the armored divisions of the other nations, particularly the full tanks and armored vehicles. The second 'army' was Special Operations of the Republic States.

In any case the Russians and the Chinese were complaining about how their troops were doing a lot of the fighting against the very numerous horde of the Ori.

The Americans had been working on a stargate traversable VTOL to replace their Helicopter gunship fleet, and to a degree it was going well enough but it was still taking time to develop.

Kratos glanced at the data report, the Republic was arranged not unlike the old Galactic Republic each of the countries were pretty autonomous with the exception of on affairs on the galactic stage.

The United Earth Sphere Government was not with out its problems, for to long had the populations been at odds with one another. Among the louder were the complaints against the First World Nations, which were the ones who mainly produced the new technology. Indeed the so called industrial 'nations' had been receiving a large portion of the technology.

He sighed remembering the impending meeting he had with a meeting with the People's Republic of China Member State. They had brought up quite a fuss concerning first the stargate, then the technologies derived from the stargates use, now more or less they were simply attempting to work out a suitable position, certain members of the 'western' world had complained about China receiving advanced technologies in the first place, but the war with the Ori had for the most part quelled those objections, especially given that a large portion of the Chinese 'People's Liberation Army' being already off world fighting against the Ori in the more front line battles.

As it stood the extra galactic threat was facing a similar problem as the Republic of Earth in that they had limited numbers of ships, thus leading to a greater dependence of the stargate.

With the equivalent of this Galaxy's core worlds having been fortified it made keeping hostile space ships in orbit a problem, this problem was true for both sides since it meant they had to take out the orbital defenses.

The Ori typically deployed their troops en masse to batter their way through the ground defenses while the 'toilet bowls' attempted to defeat the defenses.

On the opposite side the anti Ori Coalition of sorts typically operating on a bit more stealthy approach, unless it was the Jaffa they tried to barrel their way in, usually made a nice distraction.

In any case the member states of the Republic were pretty varied when it came to 'civil rights', or what not, as well as economic policy, which lead to a number of unneeded bickering given the present war time situation.

So far the United States, and other of the so called 'first world' nations were undergoing a number of civilian 'protests' against the war against the Ori, and other topics, which were complete wastes of time, if not being outright treasonous, at least in the opinion of the Sith Lord.

-

-

Kratos slammed the avian like Sith beasts into one another this horde of monsters was unrelated to the Ori, whether that was a good thing or not had yet to be determined. His lightsaber hummed in his hand the blood red blade arced through the air.

More of the monsters scrambled over one another and the corpses of their dead compatriots to attack the defenders.

Robin, or whatever his name was, was rather suspicious of him still not that the Sith lord was really interested the boy while possessing martial talent lacked any usable force potential so he was useless when it came to training him as a Sith.

There was nothing wrong with not being force sensitive however being so meant there was a chance one could be more useful.

Besides the boy was sticking to that silly no killing rule when it came to dealing with at least sentient threats, how naïve.

His present apprentice was doing well enough, such a dearly loyal girl, he mused watching from the corner of his eye as she dealt with the threats. To think that she had been worried about this ridiculous threat as if there number meant anything.

Force energy danced across his palm before leaping out in a rippling torrent of Sith aligned lightning. The malignant energy powered by his anger at this distraction tearing what it struck asunder.

Dealing with this problem was almost finished at least the task of eliminating this batch of the little flunkies.

The so called Titan's Tower was furnished interestingly with quite a bit of advanced technology, in the past year that technology that had been advanced before the coming of the Imperial force had been upgraded even further.

He settled amused into the couch before the large screen. With the last of the enemy dealt with it meant he'd be back to dealing with other issues, which were assuredly going to be annoying as the next issue.

-

-

Reports from the Empire were slow at best even with FTL communications equipment so it made progress reports from back 'home' rather pointless. More than that it made getting information on the Sith beasts that had started showing up a real pain and with out that information it meant he couldn't determine exactly what level threat an opponent he was dealing with.

Kratos brushed his fingers along the smooth crystalline surface of the blood red holocron in his hand.

Home was far away. The rebellion had been crushed not that it had ever been a truly viable threat, still even with the Star Force Kratos wished the Emperor would stop the rather useless Death Star Project, it was at present a needless expenditure of resources. Of course with that stated the even larger fifth version intrigued him none the less, but in his opinion the resources would have been better spent on other projects.

Such as the Sith Academies, especially now that discretion was no longer a concern and the Rule of Two broken ad infinitium, or even further allocation of resources to the Dark trooper project.

Whatever the case for the time being he was occupied here dealing with the issues here on Earth, and hence why he was here in particular.

The native force users were in his opinion, which he never stated out load for political concerns, talentless hacks after all manipulation was the task it wouldn't do to be openly condescending to the population.  
It certainly didn't help that they were being particularly in the so called 'Old World', most of Eurasia, were being particularly obstinate.

Aion scowl deepened as the gathering continued to come together. At present his lack of use over the years since adolescence had dulled Kratos's former apprentice, even so he could have worked his way through this lot of so called 'wizards' with just a lightsaber or an alchemic sword.

Wizards, he decided were a colossal waste to try and rehabilitate though the dark knight was still tempted to seduce Zatanna to the dark side at least that might actually show some results. He watched his teacher flash him an amused smirk.

"By all means, nothing is stopping you," remarked the Sith Lord as he turned his back to his apprentice sweeping past the assembled magic users. Inwardly he agreed with his pupil by and large the combat ability of the main stay of native force users was negligible given indoctrination and what they had been limited to for so long. He doubted that many would be able to match the 'priors' of the Ori as it stood still they did have certain advantage that could be exploited, particularly by Sith alchemy and these werewolves certainly had potential as a living weapons, as did these trolls, what Stargate Command called Unas.

Even without modification those two alone could be of use and there were numerous of the beasts, which could be used, as well as to say nothing of engineering new breeds of creatures.

The subject of transfiguration was on the other like the other disciplines tended to be rather disappointing in its application given the penchant for the Wizards to release EM spectrum radiation carelessly. One of Earth's top scientists, McKay had thrown an utter hissy fit about the issue in question.

Still with modification, and of course teaching the wizards to control their power better, some of the more obscure arts such as warding could be used and some enchantments if they could minimize EM release those abilities could be of use.

While he was annoyed at coming down the school's wards had potential with modification they could have a suitable academy up and turning out recruits within two or three years of course that would be at least two years spent breaking the natives of their stupid habits and getting them to actually work and focus the force. The existing space allowed them the area needed to install defense installations in the event of another attack by the Ori.

Kratos deposited the pyramid shaped crystal back safely away in the pouch on his side he had finished analyzing the wards anyway. Fully attired as a Sith Master rather than as a member of the imperial military was certainly more comfortable than his usual military dress uniforms. Besides the artificial fibers offered substantially more protection in the event someone was foolish enough to attack him of course such was highly unlikely.

Even so the castle heeded work most the rooms were unused and while certainly that gave them access to plenty of space to work with. First they'd have to get those areas into workable condition for running classes and holding studies.

The Sith Master for a part of him was rather pleased at the lack of mental shielding possessed by the natives but on the other hand it was also extremely irritating but even more annoying was the traditionalists were putting up more resistance then even originally been expected particularly by those government.

Aille wasn't going to arrive for a while longer so for now he'd be handling this task not that he expected to be able to do much especially with having to split focus between the war effort and the Emperor's assignment.

The slower progression of time in comparison to his home galaxy was also annoying, if for no other reason than the fact it greatly over complicated what would have been simple logistics.

He didn't have enough Accolytes to teach the natives and fight the Ori and fighting the other extra galactic power was what took precedence. The new vessels of the other galactic power were also of concern though.

In addition to these new ships the priors as always remained a cause for annoyance seeing as they were a much more dangerous than even a horde of the Ori's regular troops.

Kratos would be pleased once additional acolytes were available it would certainly allow him to shift his focus away from trivial matters such as these.

Still the natives were being obstinate or at least certain factions amongst the force sensitive populous were still on about some nonsensical blathering about muggles or whatever. He didn't really feel the need to express verbally how much such stupidity annoyed him as of yet though there hadn't been anything to give them, the Sith, cause to directly intervene whether that would continue was unknown.

For now there just simply was not enough provocation while they were stalling they, the 'wizards' hadn't reached what amounted to outright open subversion or attempts to interfere openly with the war effort.

As it stood his expectations, of corruption had not been far from the mark by and large it was social affiliation, which determined the place in the native force sensitive society. Not that the idea of corruption bothered him from an ethical standpoint morals were inhibitions et al. That still did little to endear him any to the situation. It was merely something that had to be dealt with.

Corruption was of course something that could be used to 'grease the wheels' to use a native, if primitive, expression. Corrupt officials could be bribed to look the other way or encouraged to cooperate by using certain methods so this made the corruption useful to the Sith. After all corruption had been a tool the Sith had exploited against their old nemesis the Jedi.

Bleating sheep was an apt comparison to how interested he was in hearing them complain but it didn't stop them from doing so. The Sith Lord would have preferred to have been doing other things but for the time being this was the Emperor's will.

Sirius Black took a tentative step towards the Sith Master, still having a hard time grasping the dark haired force user's mature appearance.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Alright then there we go consult my profile the post on March 24th, also this is a bit of an old fic I'll probably go back and try and improve the earlier chapters before updating again, and that will probably be a while.

-

-

Earth ships (So far, this will be updated occasionally)

BC 304 Daedalus Battlecruisers, basically the same as the canon ship class, but most now have imperial technology tacked on.

BC 304 Daedalus II Battlecruisers, an improved version of the Daedalus built with additional imperial technology she carries three squadrons of fighters

BB 305 (AKA X 305) Hecate Battleship Carrier hybrid originally intended to succeed the original Daedalus class the Hecate is built with additional Imperial and Asgard technology she is six hundred meters in length and can carry eight squadrons

CVS 306 Atlas Carrier A pure carrier design it is more similar to the carriers of the defunct Soviet Union, as it has extensive missile batteries nine hundred meters in length and much wider than the Hecate it carries twenty squadrons with out any strain

BB 307 Achilles Dreadnought an earth modification of the Galactic Old Republic Dreadnought, six hundred meters long the redesign has made them much more efficient than the aging previous design. The Troop capacity is lessened to allow for additional fighters

CVS 308 Saturn Super Carrier the second pure carrier design it is one thousand meters long but wider than the Jupiter class battleship

BB 309 Jupiter battle ship at one thousand meters it is a pure battleship design built for slugging out large amounts of damage against enemy capital ships

Venator Star destroyers 1137 meters this ship has not changed terribly much from its original form, as of the end of this chapter there are now sixteen of these ships in the Republic fleet.

BC 310 Mars the newest warship in design by the Republic of Earth she carries ten squadron, she is much larger than the previous first Republic warships, about eight hundred meters, in a sense similar at a glance to the Daedalus the Mars class has much larger Hangar attachments which actually stretch nearly to the prow of the ship

-

-


End file.
